The shape shifter
by Eraman
Summary: A cat in the tribe has special powers and Munk is in love. WARNING This is a slash don't like don't read. Zo/Munk after a request from Insanity's Childe. Rated for safety. Rewritten last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The two toms sat on top of a pile of junk and watched the sunset… at least that was what one of them was watching. The black and white tom was watching the sun go down while the silver tabby was watching him with a dreamy look on his face.

"It's beautiful isn't it Munk", the patched black and white tom asked.

"Yeah you're beautiful."

"What?"

"I-I mean", the silver tabby watched the sun hurriedly. "Yeah it's really beautiful Alonzo."

Alonzo looked at him with a raised eyebrow then he shrugged and turned back to the sunset.

"What does it remind you of", he asked.

"Well… I… you know…"

"It reminds me of gold that is melting down into a sea of floating rubies and the gold on the water reminds me of whom I love."

"Oh", Munkustrap bowed his head sadly. "You love Demeter?"

Alonzo laughed. "Demeter why would I love her? No offense she is beautiful but she's not really my cup of tea so to speak."

"Oh…"

"What do you think of Munk?"

"Well I…" Munk watched the sun and then stole a glance at the tom at his sun. The setting sun made the white a mixture of gold and red and he found himself blush. "I think of how beautiful the love of my life looks when the sunlight falls on his fur."

"His?" Alonzo turned to him and Munkustrap hurriedly looked away blushing furiously. Alonzo smiled softly and returned to watch the setting sun.

* * *

They sat there in silence for a little while, Alonzo watching the sun and Munk watching Alonzo. He had loved his best friend since they were kittens but he'd never dared to confess it to anyone.

"_Come on Munk_" he thought. "_You are Jellicle protector. You're supposed to be brave so come on tell him. Who knows maybe he thinks the same of you._"

He took a deep breath.

"Lonz?"

"Hm…?"

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"C-can you kiss me?" Alonzo turned and looked at him and a smile played on his lips. "Sorry it was a stupid question. I-I'll just leave now." Munk rose to leave.

"No, no Munk", Alonzo grabbed his paw gently. "Look at me."

Munk didn't dare.

"Look at me Munkustrap."

Munk turned to his best friend and felt tears go down his cheeks.

"Do you love me", Alonzo asked.

"Y-yes", Munk stuttered out and let his head drop. "I've loved you since we were kittens."

He felt Alonzo grip his chin and tilt his head up so their eyes could meet.

_"Munk!"_

"Then why the bloody hell didn't you tell me sooner", Alonzo asked and smiled.

"I-I… I…" Munk stuttered out and Alonzo leaned in to kiss him and just when their lips were about to meat...

_"Damn it Munkustrap wake up! WAKE UP!"_

Munk woke with a start and looked up at the face of his younger brother the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Finally", Tugger said and shook his head. "I almost thought you were dead a while there."

"_It was just a dream_", Munk thought bitterly. "_Just a stupid dream. Alonzo doesn't love me… not like that anyway._"

"Hello", Tugger said and waved a paw in front of Munkustrap's face. "Earth to Munkustrap. Whohoo anybody home?"

"What? Oh sorry Tugger did you say something?"

"Yes Alonzo's waiting for you at the gate to give you the report of last night."

"Oh… wait weren't he supposed to wake me so I could take over?"

"Well… he was going to but you looked so tired so he let you sleep and pulled an all-nighter."

Munkustrap smiled at the kindness of his best friend and secret crush.

"Munk", Tugger said and waved a paw in front of his face again. "Whohoo anybody home? Munk!"

"What?"

"You keep doing it!"

"Doing what?"

"Spacing out. You look like a kitten in love."

"I'm not in love."

"Maybe you should be. When was the last time you were on a date?"

"That's none of your business Tugger. Don't you have some kittens to seduce?"

"My my my Munk that's the best idea you've had all day."

"Shut up and get out."

Tugger grinned and hurried out.

* * *

"Alonzo", Munk called and saw his second in command sit at the gate looking at the road.

"Hi Munk", he grinned and walked up to him and they greeted with a short nuzzle. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks and you?"

"I'm good a bit tired though."

"Yeah… you shouldn't have pulled an all-nighter."

"It's no problem Munk you looked exhausted and you needed rest."

"You need that too. Come on tell me what's going on and then head to bed."

Alonzo chuckled. "You sound like my mum."

Munk couldn't help to blush a little and thinking of how cute his friend looked. "Well someone has to care for you when you don't take care of yourself."

"I do that too! Well when I got the time."

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing much", Alonzo said as they started to walk towards the clearing and Munk had to fight to keep his eyes from Alonzo's uhm... behind. "Mungo and Teazer came back late their sacks filled as usual. Lina came back from some date and looked really pissed and Skimble is home from the train again. So Jenny will be very happy when she comes in today."

Munk chuckled. "Nothing more?"

"Well Ori and Mil have looked very worried recently."

"Why?"

"I don't know they won't say."

Munk started to scowl as they continued walking and Alonzo yawned loudly.

"Maybe you should go and get some rest Zo", Munk said softly and patted his friend on the back. "You look a bit tired."

"Yeah maybe I'll go and get some hours… if I'm not around in four hours come and get me. I'll be in my den."

With that Alonzo walked away and Munk sighed softly.

"_Someday I wish he could say our den..."_ he thought.

"Munkustrap", two voices said and he jumped and turned around. He stood face to face with Coricopat and Tantomile.

"Hey guys what's wrong", he asked.

"We've seen a vision", they said in unison.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"What was it about?"

"Someone in the tribe", Cori began. "Will turn out to have powers-"

"-great ones-" Tantomile added.

"-that can either destroy-"

"-or save us-"

"-but we don't know who-"

"-when-"

"- or where." they said in unison.

"So", Munkustrap asked. "Are you sure it isn't Mistofelees?"

"Yes", they said in unison.

"The powers we talk about", Cori began again.

"-are not magical-" Tantomile cut in.

"-as we usual see magic. But-"

"-they are special in the way that-"

"-the cat who owes them can-"

"-be anyone. You-"

"-us-"

"-anyone."

"Anyone", Munk asked.

"Anyone", the twins said in perfect sync.

"The cat", Tantomile began. "Can look like you but-"

"-when you turn around-"

"-you're looking at Tugger-"

"-or Alonzo-"

"-or Demeter-"

"-or Bombalurina-"

"-or Skimble-"

"-or Jenny-"

"-or Misto-

"-or Macavity-"

"-or-"

"I get it", Munkustrap yelled. "The cat can look like anyone but change as soon as I turn my back to him-"

"-or her", the twins said.

"Or her… Can you tell me anything more?"

"No", they said.

"Nothing?"

"We got a vision-", Cori said.

"-more a hunch-" Tantomile cut in. "That you-"

"-will suffer-"

"-but-"

"-become-"

"-happy-"

"-because-"

"-of-"

"-it."

"Stop that", Munkustrap said he'd been looking back and forth between them when they spoke. "I like it better when you talk in unison. I don't get so confused."

"We mean", the twins said. "That we've gotten a hunch that you Munkustrap will suffer but because of it you will become happy."

With that they walked away and Cori whispered to his sister:

"He always destroys our fun."

"Sh you moron we don't want him to know we're trying to confuse him on purpose", his sister hissed back. Munk watched them go and shook his head.

"Those two", he said and walked towards the TSE 1 to see what the kittens were up to. By the sound of it, it wasn't anything good.

* * *

TBC I promised Insanity's Childe I'd do a slash fic and here it is. Hope you will enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Alonzo was trashing in his sleep because his dreams were haunted by pain and strange visions. He sat up with a jerk and shuddered and panted. He looked at his reflection in the piece of glass he'd taken from a broken mirror. He was paler than usual and that was weird since he was white. His paws were shaking and he looked at them and gasped in horror. His paws looked different; instead of one black paw and one white his were red. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes again. His paws were back to normal!

"It was just a dream", he mumbled as he rose. "J-just a dream."

"Alonzo", a terrified voice yelled and in dashed a white kitten with brown head fur and a brown patch over his eye. "Help!" The kitten hid behind him.

"Tumble what's the matter", Alonzo asked his younger brother.

"Plato and Pounce are trying to drown me."

They listened and heard someone walk on top of Alonzo's den.

"Tumble I'm going to make a sacrifice for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes and I want some damn good repayment."

"How?"

"We'll figure it out. But I will have some fun with this…" With that Alonzo walked to the door.

* * *

"Here he comes", Pouncival exclaimed and grinned at his older brother.

"Ready Pounce", Plato asked as he readied the bucket with water.

"Ready Plato."

"One, two , three… Now!" They tipped the bucket over and water cascaded down and they heard a furious yell.

"POUNCIVAL! PLATO!"

"Yikes", the two kittens exclaimed and jumped down to make a run for it.

"Not so fast", Alonzo grabbed their tails and yanked hard so they flew back on their butts. He stood above them and water dripped down on them. "Explain to me why you thought I needed a shower."

"W-we weren't meant to hit you Alonzo", Pouncival said. "We were after Tumble!"

"And you didn't care enough to watch who came out of _my_ den?"

"W-well you see", Plato said. "W-we saw you leave earlier a-and… well we thought you hadn't come back yet."

"I haven't left my den all day", Alonzo said and cocked an eyebrow.

"Y-you did! W-we saw you!"

Alonzo shook his head and pulled them to their paws.

"Now you two", he grumbled. "Go to the gate and relieve whoever is guarding it and don't dare move until I say so."

"B-but-"

"Now!"

The two kittens ran full speed towards the gate and tumbled over Munk as they ran.

"Oi you two", he said.

"Sorry", they called.

"You okay Munk", Alonzo asked and hurried over to him and Tumble snuck out of the den.

"Yeah", Munk brushed himself off. "Just peachy."

"Here", Alonzo held out his paw and Munk took it feeling a tingle go down his spine. Alonzo smiled and pulled him up.

"Thanks Zo", Munk said and looked his friend over. "Why are you so wet?"

"I made a sacrifice", Alonzo said and shook his head and some water got onto Munk.

"How noble of you."

"Shut up… Why were you heading to my den?"

"I was going to wake you. You see I need you to do me a favor."

"Whatever you want Munk I'll do it."

"Okay here's what it is", Munk leaned in and Alonzo felt a strange tingling in his stomach. Munk leaned close to his ear and whispered softly. "Can you go out on the streets and check those rumors about Macavity moving closer to us? I would do it myself but the strays out in the town don't-"

"They don't trust a cat with an owner", Alonzo grinned softly. "Okay Munk I'll see what I can find." Alonzo started to leave when Munk put a paw on his shoulder with a worried look on his face.

"Alonzo be careful", he said. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Munk I'll be fine", Alonzo smiled but the smile didn't really reach his eyes. "When have you ever had to worry about me on the streets?"

"Not often but Zo please… be careful."

"Aren't I always", Alonzo smiled softly and patted Munk's shoulder and left and Munk felt a nagging feeling in the back of his head. It felt as if something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Alonzo walked down the streets of London and so far he'd found nothing that confirmed the rumors Munk had spoken of. He'd talked to some strays he knew and trusted and none of them knew. He was on his way to ask one last source. Alonzo had a friend that was working with Macavity and served as a spy now and then. Alonzo snuck into the alley where his friend was living.

"Oi", he hissed. "Baron where the hell are ya?"

"Lonz ois tha' you mate?" came a voice and a grey cat came out from an old crate.

"Yeah Baron it's me."

"Wha' can Oi do for ya?"

"Do you know anything about the rumors?" Baron jumped down from the crate and hurried over to him.

"Wha' rumors mate?"

"About Macavity trying to move into Jellicle territory."

"Oh those… ya see mate ol' Mac 'e's… well 'e ois using tha' rumors to catch one of you Jellicles."

"What?"

"Yeah 'e wan' to catch one of ya so 'e can koill ye an' pu' some grief in yeh troibe."

"Shit I better head back and warn Munk." Alonzo turned.

"Eh Lonz…"

"Yeah Baron."

"Oi'm sorry…"

"What?"

"Oi'm really sorry Oi am."

"Baron what the-" Suddenly he heard crashes all around him and saw ten black cats surround him and a dark laughter came from above and his gaze fell on-

"Macavity", Alonzo hissed and bared his teeth and claws.

"Oh I couldn't hope to catch anyone better than this", Macavity grinned and jumped down so he stood before Alonzo. "My brother's best friend. Now this will make him heartbroken."

"Baron you tricked me", Alonzo yelled at his friend who was cowering away from him.

"Oi'm really sorry Lonz…" Baron mumbled and bowed his head.

"Baron!"

"Oi really am."

"You filthy-" Alonzo didn't get any further as the henchcats all flew at him and for ten minutes all that was heard was Alonzo's screams in pain and sometimes hisses from a henchcat being caught by his claws.

"That's enough", Macavity said and his servants backed away and revealed a bloody and badly scratched Alonzo. Macavity went over and sunk down beside him. He grinned menacing and bowed down to Alonzo's face.

"Think of it this way Alonzo", he grinned. "Your death will be cried over for years."

Alonzo spat him in the face and Macavity grinned again.

"What a rude tom", he said and grabbed Alonzo's arm and dug his claws into it. Alonzo grunted in pain. "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you? Well don't worry I can fix that. I'll give you something else to think of…" With a sickening crack and gasp and screams of pain he broke Alonzo's arm. Alonzo lost consciousness because of the pain and Macavity rose satisfied.

"Sir do ya want us to end his life", a henchcat asked.

"No", Macavity grinned. "Let him die slowly and painfully. Let's leave…"

* * *

Munkustrap was pacing back and forth just inside the gates and Plato and Pouncival was watching him.

"Munk", Plato asked.

"Yes Plato."

"Is everything alright?"

"No."

"Then what's the matter", Pouncival asked.

"I'm worried."

"About Alonzo? Get real Munkustrap Alonzo can take care of himself you know."

"Boys he's been gone since noon and it's eight o'clock now."

"Then why are we standing here for lad", Skimble asked and came up to them. "Let's go find him."

"But how", Munk asked the older tom. "We don't know where to look."

"Ya don' Munk", Mungojerrie said. "Bu' Oi do."

"How?"

"Alonzo tol' me he go' infromatian from a ca' named Baron. As yeh know Munk Oi work' for Macavity once."

"Yes you were one of our spies."

"Yes an' Oi know Baron an' where 'e lives. Oi be' Lonz wen' to 'im to get tha info ya wanted."

"Then Mungo lead the way."

* * *

"It's over 'ere", Mungo said as they got to the alley. They peaked inside but didn't see anything. There was a lamp sitting on the wall and it gave some light.

"Baron", Mungo hissed. "Yeah 'ere?"

There was no answer.

"Oi", Skimble said and pointed. "What's that?"

They all looked at the dark puddle in the lamplight. The four toms hurried over, Admetus had gone with them. When they got closer they all gasped in horror.

"It's blood", Admetus said. "Lots of it."

"Whatever happened here", Munk said darkly. "Something or someone didn't make it out alive."

"Y-yeh don' think it was Alonzo", Mungo stuttered. "M-maybe Baron wasn' alone an'…"

"You think Baron might have betrayed Zo", Admetus asked.

"Oi don' know… maybe."

"Calm down lads", Skimble said. "There aren't anything that-"

"No", Munkustrap breathed in horror.

"Munkustrap", Admetus asked in horror. "What is it?"

Munk reached out a trembling paw and picked something out of the blood. It was a black, thin leather band. It was bloody and had snapped. He took it closer to his face and sniffed it and caught the familiar scent of Alonzo.

_"Here Munk", a young Alonzo said happily. "I have a gift for you!"_

_"F-for me", Munk asked and blushed when his crush grinned down at him. "W-what for?"_

_"Because you're such a good friend that's why." His grin widened and he took out a small silver chain. "I found this and cleaned it off and decided that it would suit you since you are well… you know a silver tabby." _

_Munk took it in his paws and looked at it in awe._

_"Zo I don't know what to say… thank you."_

_"That's enough Munk."_

_"I only wish I had something to give you… wait!" Munk dove into his den and things came flying out._

_"Munk what are you doing", Alonzo asked as he ducked for a small shiny stone._

_"Aha!" Munk exclaimed in triumph. "I got it?"_

_"What your sanity?"_

_"Ha ha", Munk said and came out again. "No this!" He held out a black leather band._

_"For me", Alonzo asked and blushed._

_"Yeah it can be a kind of friendship band…" Alonzo grinned and put it on. It was too big so the ends hung down a bit but he grinned. Munk's chain was also too big so he put it in his den for the time being._

_"You got something to grow into", they said in unison and laughed._

Tears welled up in Munk's eyes. This was that leather band and Alonzo never took it off… now it was snapped in two. Munk pressed it to his chest and swayed on his paws.

"Whoa Munk", Admetus and Mungo steadied him.

"What is it lad", Skimble asked.

"It's Alonzo leather band… S-Skimble… h-he never takes it off… t-the blood… i-it's his."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I-I am… Skimble…"

"I know lad… Come we must get back to the tribe and tell them of this tragic event."

"Tragic", Admetus said angrily. "More like devastating!"

"Admetus", Skimble scolded. "Let's help Munk back."

"One thing ois still unclear dad", Mungo said.

"And what is that?"

"Where ois 'is body?"

Munk started and gripped the band harder.

"Macavity", he hissed. "You will pay for this."

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello" - speak  
'_Hello_' - thoughts

* * *

Part 3

He woke up and everything above him was white and bright.

'_Where am I'_, he thought and sat up and rubbed his eyes with his hands… wait hands? He slowly stretched out arms and gasped in horror and started to breath with horrified gasps. His arms were bandaged and his hands and fingers had small cuts all over them. He used his hands to feel all over his body and somehow… he'd turn human.

'_This is a dream_', he thought. '_It must be a dream it can't be anything else_.' He looked around the room and saw other beds and he was linked to an IV, well he didn't know that only that he was linked to something. Then his eyes caught sight of a mirror and he stared into it. The face he saw was not his own. His face was that of a human, not more than 25 but none less than 20. His hair was jet black, his skin was slightly colored he looked like one of those Italian people that Skimble had told them about. His eyes were black and his face was bruised and had a few cuts. He reached up a hand and touched his cheek and now it hit him full force… this wasn't a dream and he was human. All he could do was screaming in terror. The door to the room slammed open and a woman rushed to his side.

"Sir, sir calm down", she said and took his hands. "It's okay… It's okay you're safe now."

He didn't say anything he was too afraid. She looked nice. She was blonde with green eyes and a gentle smile.

"Calm down", she said and rubbed his head as if he'd been a small child. "It's okay you're safe now. No one can hurt you anymore."

He looked around eyes big in fright and then a man dressed in a suit with a long coat entered the room.

"Aw so you're awake now son", he said and smiled friendly. "Good then maybe you can answer some questions."

"Sir he can't speak", the woman said.

"Do you know that?"

"No…"

"So John", the suited man said and sat down on a chair. "Let's call you John since we don't know your name." He grinned and "John" looked puzzled and decided that until he knew what the Heaviside was going on he'd play as if he didn't understand.

"So John", the man said. "Do you understand me?"John looked around the room with a goofy smile.

"John", the man said sternly but John didn't seem to understand him.

"See I told you", the woman said. "He's been here for three months and no one has looked for him and no one looking like him has been reported a missing person with his description."

"You watch the news a lot don't you Jane", the man asked.

Jane shrugged. "The Chief said he believe that this man has been kept in a cellar, away from other people his whole life and being brutally abused."

"That's rubbish."

"Are you sure? He was found him in an alley, naked and near death and for three months no one has asked for him."

"You think he can understand us at all?"

Jane smiled softly and sat down on the bed and put her hand on John's. He pulled away in fright.

"It's okay John", she said as she locked eyes with his black orbs. "I'm not going to hurt you."

John shook his head.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"Frank he can't speak", Jane said.

"Sorry. Do you mean no?"

John looked at him and smiled.

"Hey I think he means yes!"

"Good job Frank", Jane said. "It looks like he understands a bit. Maybe he's heard people talk but never learned how to speak himself."

"That's a good theory love."

"Thank you… Now John."

The man in the bed was watching the heart monitor curiously.

"John", she said sternly but he didn't react.

"Wait", Frank said. "Maybe his name isn't John and that's why he doesn't seem to answer us."

"Oh and how do we found out his name?"

Frank sat down on the bed too and patted John's shoulder and the younger man looked at him and tilted his head.

"We want to know your name", Frank said. "Can you say your name?"

The young man started to make movements with his mouth.

"He can't say the words but knows the pattern!" Jane exclaimed.

"That first movement was an A…"

"Oh then maybe", she looked at John. "Can you say yes when I say the right letter to your name?"

"You think he can spell it", Frank asked.

"Hush. An-" John pouted. "Am… Ad… Ab… Al…" John smiled. "Al!"

"Which names starts with Al", Frank asked.

"Alex?" John pouted.

"Alvin", Frank asked and John raised his eyebrows.

"Alec?" Jane suggested and John pouted.

"He looks Italian…"

"Alfonzo?"

"Alejandro?"

"That's a Spanish name."

"So?"

"Alonzo?" John smiled wide.

"Alonzo", they exclaimed.

John, now known as Alonzo mouthed the word and grinned.

"So we got a name", Frank said. "Now what do we do with him?"

"I've heard about a home outside of London", Jane said. "It's out in the countryside. They take care of people who have been misfit or have other problems. Maybe they will take him in and teach him how to speak."

"Let's go call them."

"Rest Alonzo", Jane said and kissed his forehead and then left the room.

'_Finally_', Alonzo thought. '_I thought they would never leave_.' He looked out the window and sighed and felt tears prickle in his eyes. '_Oh Munk… I miss you… I'll find a way to come back to you my love… somehow I will find a way to become me again. Don't give up hope love_.'

* * *

Given up hope wasn't something Munk was about to do. The three months that had passed since Alonzo's supposed death had been hard on him. But since no corps had been found he stuck to his hope that Alonzo was alive somewhere. Munk hid his heartache well. On the days he looked as if he was healed and had moved on… but at sundown he would go to their favorite plays and think of the tom he loved and pray for him. Someone had noticed his act and it was Coricopat. He'd been keeping a close eye on their protector but hadn't noticed anything strange except for a great sadness. Today he was going to approach his protector.

* * *

As the sun started to set Munk felt his tears drop and he sobbed quietly.

"You haven't moved on at all have you Munkustrap", Coricopat said and walked up to sit beside him.

"What do you want Cori", Munk asked and dried his tears furiously.

"I wanted to see if you were as fine as you gave sign of."

"And did you get your answer?"

"Yes…"

"And?"

"You are not fine."

Munk laughed without joy. "Ha that's an understatement."

"There is something more than friendship between you and Alonzo isn't it?"

"Yes… at least from my part. I love him Cori I've always have."

Coricopat smiled. "He loved you too."

"What", Munk's head snapped up.

"Alonzo confessed to me and Mil that he's loved you since you were kittens and-"

Cori didn't get any further as Munkustrap hit him in the face so he tumbled backwards.

"You bastard", Munk yelled.

"What did I do", Cori asked angrily.

"**_I'll suffer but be happy because of it_**! Do you call this happy?!" Munk flew at the Siamese.

* * *

"Sweet Everlasting cat", Tantomile gasped when she saw her brother limp towards her, Demeter, Tugger and Admetus. "Coricopat!"

He looked at her and collapsed on his side.

"RICO", she shrieked and hurried over and fell to her knees beside him. "Rico, Rico are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tan", her brother mumbled weakly.

"Damn", Tugger said as they got up to the twins. "What happened to you?"

"We ran into some trouble…"

"We", Demeter asked and gasped when she saw Munkustrap limp towards his den. He wasn't half as bad as Coricopat was.

"What happened Ori", Admetus asked as he rubbed Tantomile's back trying to sooth her.

"We ran into some trouble…"

"What kind of trouble", Tugger asked.

"Some trouble…"

Demeter looked at him and then back at Munk. "Cori… what did you do?"

They all turned to her.

"I did nothing Demeter", he said softly and rose with help from Tantomile and Admetus.

"Then I'll go ask Munk." With that she stormed off.

* * *

"Fuck", Munk hissed as he cleaned one of the gashes from the fight. Coricopat wasn't a bad fighter he had to give him that. Fighting with him reminded him of fighting with Alonzo. The both of them had fought when they were younger for something… he didn't remember why… and it had resulted in a real tom fight. Coricopat may look thin and rather small compared to himself, Alonzo, Admetus, Asparagus or even Mungojerrie but damn he was strong and a great fighter. He knew how to defend himself if needed.

"Must have come with being a stray cat", Munk mumbled.

"What are you talking about", Demeter asked as she entered the den and Munk jumped then hissed in pain. "Oh my what happened to you? Cori said you ran into some trouble. He came out worse than you though."

"I know he did Deme I was there remember."

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"I don't handle being injured very well. You know that."

"Then let me help you." She sat down behind him and started to clean one of the gashes on his back.

"You really don't need to do that", Munk said after cleaning one of his wounds.

"I know… but as agile as you are you can't reach your back. And who do you prefer doing this, Tugger?"

"No", Munk mumbled. "Alonzo."

"What was that", Demeter asked as she hadn't heard properly. "Did you just say Alonzo?"

"Deme… He's been my-"

"He _was _your best friend since forever Munk."

"He's alive Deme I know it… I can feel it."

"Munk", Demeter said exasperated and sat down in front of him. "Is this what it's all about? Is this why you and Cori looks as if you've been fighting each other?"

Munk didn't answer he just glared at the ground.

"You did fight each other", Demeter said shocked. "Didn't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Munk", she took his paws in her own. "What happened?"

"Cori was being… an ass. A complete jerkish bastard."

"Jerkish isn't a word."

"Who made you queen?"

"I was born as one."

"Will you stop sounding like your brother?"

"What for? Munk Alonzo was _my_ brother and even me and Tumble is taking this better than you! What about Tumble Munk? What would he think if he knew you still believe and are telling people that our brother", tears started to fall from her eyes. "_Our_ big brother is still alive out there somewhere?! You would crush him Munk and I won't let that happen!"

She rose to leave.

"I love him Demeter", Munk confessed and she froze and turned back to him.

"What did you say", she asked.

Munk looked up at her with a determined and angry look on his face.

"I love him", he said strongly. "We have a special bond and I feel… I _feel_ that Alonzo is not dead. He's out there… somewhere and one day he will come back."

Demeter's tears started to fool.

"Then you are a fool", she said and left him and he angrily slammed his fist into the wall and looked at the silver chain and black leather band around his wrist. He touched them both gently.

"I'll never give up hope Zo", he said. "I know you're out there and fighting to get back. I don't know what horrible things you have to endure but I know you will conquer it."

* * *

Alonzo held his small suitcase with clothes Jane and Frank had provided him and looked at the big white mansion. He'd been brought here by Jane and everywhere he saw nurses, doctors and patients.

"It will be fine Alonzo", Jane said and clapped him on the arm and as if he was a small child she took his hand and lead him to the mansion.

'_Deal with it_', Alonzo thought. '_Just hang on… stay for a while and learn how to talk and then leave._'

A nurse met them inside and she beamed at them.

"This must be Alonzo", she beamed happily. "It's okay I am Daisy and I will be the one to look after you as my own child.

'_Please kill me_', Alonzo thought as Daisy took his arm and pulled him down a hallway.

"This will be your own room", she said happily. "You will have a little brother across the hall. His name is James but we call him Jimmy. He is nice and will be like a little brother."

"Uh Daisy", Jane said.

"Yes my dear?"

"Don't talk to him as if he was a small child. We've figured that he understands what we say. All he need is to learn how to speak. If he says yes he smiles and he looks sour when he means no."

"Oh dear… well I'll try then. Come on Lonzie", she said and led Alonzo into a white room with only a bed and a dresser inside. Alonzo looked around and sat down on the bed.

"You'll feel so good here", Daisy said. "I'll come and get you when dinner is ready. Don't walk out or you get lost and we all have to find you. If you get lost don't be scared. Just stay where you are."

With that she left and Jane smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry Alonzo", she said. "But it will better for you here. I'll come and visit okay?"

Alonzo managed a tight smile and she walked out and he fell down on the bed.

'_This. Is. TORTURE!_' He screamed in his thoughts. Then he saw a small boy in the door. He looked to be ten years old.

"Hi kitty", he said.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Hi kitty", the boy said again and entered the room. Alonzo stared at him with wide eyes and he felt really uneasy.

"Don't worry", the boy grinned. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He reached out his hand and put it on Alonzo's head. The cat who was now human stared at him in confusion.

"Your fur is so soft", the boy grinned.

"Matthew", Daisy shrieked as she entered the room. "Stop that this instant!" She pulled him away from Alonzo. "I'm so sorry Lonzie he doesn't know what he's doing."

"I was just petting the cat ma'am", Matthew said and pouted.

"There is no cat here Matthew stop lying", she said and with a firm grip on his arm she lead him out of the room. Alonzo heard her shout something and then slam a door. Second later she appeared into his room again.

"You have to excuse Matthew he has an overactive imagination and is always lying", she said and smiled brightly. "Come on, it's dinner time."

Alonzo just lied back on his bed and curled up.

"Oh you're tired?" Daisy asked and patted his shoulder. "That's okay I'll bring you something later."

'_Yes please bring me a what-are-they-called… gum… no gus… wait gun! Yes please bring me a gun so I can shoot you._' Alonzo thought as she left. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Munk was pacing back and forth in the yard thinking how to explain to the other cats what had happened. Demeter hadn't said a word and Coricopat continued to tell them that he and Munk had run into some trouble.

'_Damn it Lonz_', he though. '_Why did you have to leave me behind in this mess?_'

As he walked past Alonzo's den he stopped when he heard sobs. His heart jumped into his throat. What if… what if it was Alonzo who was back and was crying in pain?! Munk hurried inside and found a small kitten on Alonzo's bed. It was Tumblebrutus. He had his face buried in Alonzo's pillow and was crying. Munk walked inside and sat down and started to rub the kittens back. Tumble started and looked up at him. His eyes were red and puffy.

"M-Munk", he stuttered.

"Sh Tumble", Munk said softly and rubbed the kitten's back. "It's okay to cry."

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"What for? For crying? Tumble your brother is gone and you're missing him. It's completely normal."

"I-I promised him…" Tumble said and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Promised what", Munk moved closer and but the kitten into a sideways hug.

"That I'd give him something for letting Pounce and Plato drench him."

Munk started. "That was the same day he… disappeared wasn't it?"

Tumble only nodded and started to sob again. Munk held him closer and rubbed the kitten's neck in a way he'd seen Alonzo do when the kitten was upset. Tumble stiffened at the touch at first but then he wailed and threw himself into Munk's embrace.

"I miss him Munk", he said into Munk's chest. "I miss him so damn much! Mom and dad refuse to talk about it. They say we must get over it now… a-and Demeter is living in her own den. B-but I-I know she cries every night."

"As do I", Munk mumbled. "Miss him I mean. We all do… well maybe not that annoying pest Boring or what's his name?"

"Baron", Tumble said.

"Right. But Boring sounds better or Bastard."

Tumble chuckled and calmed down a little. Munk continued to rub his neck in a brotherly way.

"D-do you want to know a secret Munk", Tumble asked.

"If you want to tell me then yes little one."

Tumble looked up at him and his eyes were even redder.

"I don't think he's dead Munk", he said. "It would feel different if he was… at least I hope so. I told Demeter and she yelled at me."

Munk was staring at him and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Please Munk don't be upset with me", Tumble said and hugged him hard. "I know you and he were close and I don't want to hurt you! Please Munk forgive me."

Munk threw his arms around the kitten and hugged him closer and harder.

"Tumble… I believe you. I do not think he's dead too. That's what I hope. Zo and I share a bond that is very strong and I can still feel it… somewhere in the back of my mind and it's tugging at me. I still believe he's alive and trying his hardest to get back to us."

Tumble sobbed again and hugged Munk as hard as he could. Munk looked outside as it started to darken.

"Do you want me to walk you to your house Tumble?"

Tumble shook his head. "C-can I stay here with you?"

Munk smiled. "I don't think Alonzo would have anything about me staying in his den to comfort his brother."

They lied down on the bed and Tumble snuggled into his side.

"You know he loves you a lot Tumble."

Tumble nodded and yawned and fell asleep. But Munk heard his drowsy words:

"He loves you a lot too Munk."

* * *

Alonzo woke up and looked at the moon but gave a start when he saw Matthew sit at the end of his bed.

"Shit", Alonzo said and fell to the floor.

"Ha you can talk", Matthew grinned. "Hi kitty."

"Kid", Alonzo said as he rose and righted his black jacket. "Why are you calling me kitty?"

"I see things for what they really are. I see that you're a black and white cat and I knew you could talk."

"How?"

"I just know. So why aren't you telling Demon that you can?"

"Because Daisy and the other's can't know I can. They found me unconscious in an alley."

"Oh you're that mystical guy I read about in the news paper."

"You read the papers?"

"I'm not a kid."

"Could have fooled me."

"Ha ha ha very funny. It's just that since I see things or people for what they really are I can't be like a little kid. I knew you were a cat as soon as I saw you the first time."

"I figured as much but to believe you I really must ask you to describe this cat you see."

"Fine", Matthew said with a shrug. "I've already told you that you are a black and white tom. You're actually more of a white cat with black patches, black eyes and a lot of scars. Four pretty ugly from the top of your head down to your jaw bone. You have them as human too just not as clear as when you're a cat. You're also very thin and have no collar so I guess you're a stray."

Alonzo blinked. "Right you are kid."

"I'm not a kid I got a name."

"Matthew then."

"That's Daisy call me and I hate it. Please call me Matt or Mattie."

"I'll call you Matt or Mattie if you keep my identity and the fact that I can talk a secret."

"Deal and you must let me talk to you and be around you as much as I want."

'_Damn I'm stuck with this kid_', Alonzo thought and aloud he said: "You got yourself a deal Matt." They shook hands and grinned.

"To test your trustworthiness", Matt grinned. "Can I stay with you tonight? I had bad dream?"

He pouted and looked really scared.

"Fine", Alonzo said and lied down again. "Come on."

Matt grinned and hurried to lie down beside him. He threw his arm around Alonzo's upper body and snuggled up to him.

"I love you", Matt said. "You're my best friend."

Alonzo blinked in confusion before nuzzling the boy's head. The kid reminded him about his little brother. With a sigh he lied down and flung his arm over Matt in a protective way.

'_Being here might not be too bad after all_', he thought and fell asleep.

* * *

"Matthew what do you think you're doing", Daisy shrieked when he found them in the morning.

"I had a nightmare ma'am", Matt said as he sat up. "And I asked him if I could stay here and he let me. We're friends."

"I told you to stay away from Alonzo and not bother him. Come now", she grabbed Matt's arm and tried to pull him away. But Alonzo grabbed him around his torso and glared at Daisy.

"No", he said and Daisy stared at him.

"You talked!"

"No."

"I learned him that", Matt said and yanked his arm loose. "That's the only word he can say!"

"It might be good for Alonzo to have Matthew around him", said a voice Alonzo hadn't heard before and in the door stood a man in a long white coat. A doctor Alonzo guessed since Daisy left the room huffing.

"Welcome Alonzo", the doctor said and smiled and ruffled Matt's hair. "I see you and Matthew have bonded already. I hope you will like it here and get to learn to speak soon."

"Come on Alonzo", Matt took his hand and pulled him out the room. "I'll show you around!"

* * *

Matt showed him around and made a big show trying to make it look as if Alonzo didn't understand a thing. He made a lot of charades, like when they were in the dining room he sat at the table and pretended to eat with cutlery and Alonzo pretended that "Aw I get it!" The only problem they ran into was out in the yard. There was a big guy, taller than Alonzo's 1.80 **_(5.9 feet I think)_** meters and with much more muscles. When they got outside Matt still held onto Alonzo's hand and was pointing out everything around them.

"Oi", the big guy yelled and Matt squeaked and hid behind Alonzo. "What are ye doing here?"

"That's Rocky", Matt hissed. "He's here because he's too violent. He's learning how to stop fighting with every new guy he sees. If you don't beat him he won't leave you alone."

Alonzo looked at him.

"No he's never hurt me Alonzo."

Rocky came over to them and cracked his knuckles.

"Oi Matthew who's your friend?"

"A-Alonzo h-he came here yesterday."

"What's his problem?"

"He can't talk…"

"He's the guy the found in that alley?"

Alonzo rolled his eyes. '_Will I ever live this down?_' he thought.

"Y-yes", Matt squeaked.

"Then", Rocky grabbed Alonzo's collar and pulled him close. "Let's see what yeh got alley cat!" He pushed Alonzo backwards and the cat stumbled but didn't fall. Rocky roared and ran towards him with outstretched arms. Alonzo ducked and Rocky caught thin air. He blinked in confusion and Alonzo shot up and caught Rocky's jaw with an uppercut. The big guy stumbled backwards, Alonzo dropped again and made some break-dance like move and kicked his legs out from under him. Rocky fell to the ground and Alonzo pressed his knee down on the guy's neck and growled.

"Get him off", Rocky squeaked. "Get him off!"

"Alonzo", Matt said and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come let's go."

Alonzo grinned and leaned into Rocky's face opened his mouth and bit in the air inches from the big guy's face. Then with a grin he rose, put his hands in his pockets and strolled the other way.

* * *

"That was awesome", Matt cheered. "Where did you learn to do that?!"

"Just because I'm a cat doesn't mean I can't stop and watch human movies from time to time. The movie theater isn't too hard to get into you know."

"That was still the coolest thing I ever seen!"

"Then you haven't seen much."

"I haven't", Matt stopped and his head dropped. "I've lived here since I was three when my parents abandoned me. They couldn't stand that I saw everything they and their friends were."

Alonzo put an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't really know how you feel Matt", he said and they sat down on a bench and watched the leaves fall. "But I'm sorry."

"Do you have a family?"

"Yes a mother, father and two younger siblings."

"Brothers or sisters?"

"One of each."

"What are they like?"

Alonzo laughed. "Mum is a bit crazy to some. She's teaching mice tatting and cockroaches to be helpful boy scouts. But she's the nicest and sweetest queen in the world."

"Your dad?"

"He's a bit crazy too some say. He lives and works at the railway and the nightmail can't go without him… that's what he says anyway."

"Your sister then?"

"She is the best singer I know, sweet and thoughtful too. She can be a bit jumpy but I was always there to scare off her horrors and nightmares."

"You mentioned a brother."

"Aw yes that little terror of mine. He owes me big time since I let myself get drenched to save him! He is playful and is still a kitten. He is a good acrobatic and love fun and games."

"Like any normal kid", Matt pouted.

"Hey I rather be special than normal."

"You think I'm special?"

"Heck yeah. Until now you're the only _sane_ human I've _ever_ met."

Matt chuckled. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I… Well… I…"

"Are you gay maybe?"

Alonzo was quiet, looked at the sky were you still could see the pale moon. It looked as if it was of silver and he thought of the love of his life and a single tear fell down his cheek and landed on his hand. He reached up and traced its path. He'd been crying at the hospital in the late hours when no one was up. He missed Munk an awful lot.

"Yeah", he confessed. "I'm gay. But I've never confessed to the tom I love that I love him and I don't think he loves me in the same way."

"You started out as friends?"

"Yeah", Alonzo looked at him and smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Best friends."

A bell rang and Matt flew up and grabbed Alonzo's arm to pull him to his feet.

"It's lunch! Come on Alonzo we must go!"

Alonzo laughed and rose and with Matt's firm grip on his arm they ran to the mansion.

* * *

Munk had had a pretty good day. He'd apologized to Cori and they'd made up a story to tell the others. They'd been out walking when some of Macavity's henchcats had jumped Coricopat and Munkustrap had had to save him. Now Munk was walking around the yard looking for intruders and he wasn't alone. Tumble had been at his side a lot since last night. Munk didn't have anything against it and felt pretty good with having the little kitten talk to him as if he was his brother.

"Do you think we'll recognize him when he comes back", Tumble said a bit sad.

"Yeah", Munk said. "We'll only have to see him and we'll know Tumble."

"Munk", they heard someone yell and they saw Tantomile and Coricopat run towards them.

"What is it", Munk asked.

"The power has awoken", the twins said in unison.

"When?"

"Just now. We do not know who, why and where he is."

"Wait it's a he?"

"Yes we found out as much."

"And you're sure it isn't Misto or his brother Quaxo?"

"Yes."

"What are you talking about", Tumble asked.

"Nothing important Tumble", Munk said friendly. "We'll see in time what these two have foretold."

"I hope it's better this time", Coricopat said.

"Me too", Munk mumbled. "Me too."

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Alonzo yawned and stretched and looked at his reflection in the mirror and he started to think. He closed his eyes and pictured his cat form in his mind. Then he felt as if his inside was burning and he gasped and screamed in pain.

"Alonzo", came Daisy's worried voice and he looked at the door as it slammed open and the nurse and two male nurses rushed inside. "Where is he?"

Alonzo cocked an eyebrow.

"Hi there kitty", one of the males said and rubbed Alonzo's head and he purred.

"Oh my", Daisy said. "This must be the cat Matthew saw. Maybe I should apologize to him."

"You better Daisy", the other male nurse said and crossed his arms.

Daisy sighed and walked up to Alonzo to pick him up but he swiped with his claws at her and she backed away. The men laughed and the three of them walked out the room. Alonzo lied there and listened for a little while and then:

"I said it was fine", Matt yelled as he slammed Alonzo's door shut when he entered the room. "Can you believe that woman Alonzo she-" he stared at the cat sitting on the bed looking at him with his head tilted. "A-Alonzo?"

Alonzo nodded slowly, jumped down from the bed and sat down and looked up at him.

"Y-you're a cat again?"

Alonzo rolled his eyes. '_Obviously_', he thought.

"W-will you leave now?"

Alonzo sighed and shifted again and this time without pain.

"Now that was interesting", he said as he looked at his arms.

"H-how did you do that", Matt exclaimed.

"I focused on my shape as a cat and then as a human. But when I turned to a cat it hurt like if someone was pulling my skeleton out or something."

"Maybe it was because you shifted from a human and the bones shrunk."

Alonzo looked at him. "No I don't think so. Wouldn't it harm me more to have my bones grow?"

"Maybe… since you were already unconscious you didn't feel it."

"I hadn't thought of that."

"So… will you leave now?"

Alonzo looked at the boy and sighed. "No… If I disappear it will cause more trouble for you and me. I won't be able to turn into human again."

"Do you know if you can change into anything else?"

Alonzo looked at him and tilted his head to the side. "Let's find out."

* * *

Munk was worried and was pacing back and forth trying to find a solution. He knew one of his toms had powers that could either save them or destroy them. He'd been watching all the kittens to find out what the power was. But so far he hadn't found anything. He stopped suddenly and looked at Tumble who was sitting on his own near the gate. Very much like Alonzo had used to do. He hurried over and sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here Tumble?"

"I'm taking some responsibility", Tumble said. "I can't just sit and do nothing."

"Then why don't you play with the other kittens?"

"No", Tumble sat straight and watched the road. "I won't do that. Mum use to say that when tragedy has reached you, you are no longer a kitten."

"Tumble that's insane."

"I know. That's why I'm proving her wrong."

"Huh?"

"I told her I'm still a kitten since Alonzo isn't dead and tragedy hasn't stricken."

Munk rolled his eyes. "And?"

"She yelled at me to stop denying the truth it will only harm me and others more."

"So now you're going to sit here and watch the gate?"

"Yes so I can make a kitten's mistake and she'll realize I'm not a grownup and that Lonz isn't dead."

Munk sighed heavily and pulled the kitten close. "Tumble this is insane. You're not going to gain anything by sitting here."

"Yes I will."

"Okay you'll gain boredom. Come on Tumbs go and play. You're a kitten for heaven's sake. Do you really think Lonz would want you to-"

"Aha", a voice said and they turned to see Demeter and Jenny.

"I knew it", Demeter said. "I know you would tell him so he would think Alonzo isn't dead!"

"Demeter", Munk hissed. "It is not what you think."

"Oh so you deny that you believe my brother is alive?"

"No that's not-"

"Then admit you told your beliefs to Tumble!"

"I did-"

"Ha told you mum."

"Demeter hush", Jenny said. "Munkustrap did you tell my son my oldest one is still alive?"

"No", Munk hissed. "Tumble told me he believes so himself and who am I to deny his hope?"

"It's insane!"

"It's not. Hope is the last to abandon us and it hasn't abandoned me nor has it abandoned Tumble."

"Aren't you a cute couple", Demeter huffed and Munkustrap blushed.

"W-we're not a couple Demeter", he stuttered out.

"You only wish you and Alonzo were." Everyone flinched at her tone. "Admit it Munkustrap. You. Are. GAY!"

Everyone at the yard stared at them with big eyes and Tugger hurried over to – what he believed – save his brother.

"Now, now Demeter", he said and put his paws on her shoulders. "That's not true. Munk and Alonzo were just friends right Munk."

"Right", Munk lied. Technically he didn't lie. They were just friends but he wanted more.

"He's lying", Demeter yelled. "You told me you love him!"

"So", Mungojerrie said and hurried over. "Oi love' 'im too oin a way."

"We all did", Cassandra said. "Some of us more than others."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean", Jemima asked angrily.

"I'm just saying that his family loved him a lot, more than Tugger and Munk loved him as a brother right?"

"Right", Munk admitted. '_Well… at first._'

"Plato and Pounce didn't _love_ him", Victoria cut in. "They just admired him."

"Did not", the two tom kits argued.

"Deny it all you want", Electra piped up. "It's true."

"So what if they admired him", Etcetera said. "Point is we all loved Alonzo in-"

"Stop", Tumble yelled and everyone looked at him.

"What is it lad", Skimble asked his son.

"Stop saying he's dead", Tumble yelled with angry tears going down his cheeks. "He isn't dead! I know it! He isn't **dead**!"

"Tumble", Jenny tried to comfort him by reaching out to him. But Tumble dove under her arms and hugged Munkustrap instead crying his heart out.

"He isn't dead", came his muffled voice. "He isn't dead."

"Now look what you've done", Demeter hissed at Munk. "Just a nice protector you are! Attacking Coricopat and lying to a kitten."

"You attacked who", Tugger yelled at his brother.

"He did not attack me", Coricopat said. "**_We_** were attacked."

"Quit lying", Demeter said. "Munk told me he attacked you because you were being an ass. A complete jerkish bastard."

"Jerkish isn't a word", Exotica said softly. "And I believe Cori when he says Munk did not attack him."

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me", Demeter yelled. "Our protector is lying to us and hurting my little brother and… and…"

"And what Demeter", asked her best friend Bombalurina.

"And… and damn it he's right!" She started crying and Bombalurina, Cassandra and Exotica hugged her.

"I'm right", Munkustrap asked.

"Yes", Demeter wailed.

"About what?"

"ALONZO ISN'T DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!"

"Demeter", Jenny exclaimed. "Don't speak like that."

"Mum he can't be dead! It wouldn't feel like this!"

'_I have myself yet another believer_', Munk thought and grinned at Tumble when the kitten looked up at him.

* * *

Alonzo and Matt was sitting on a bench in the woods, Alonzo was in his cat form again and it hadn't hurt him to shift either.

"Cool", Matt said to the cat as he patted its head. "Can you change your appearance as a cat?"

Alonzo closed his eyes and his white and black fur became that of a silver tabby with some scars here and there.

"Wow!" Matt exclaimed. "Did it hurt?"

Alonzo, now looking as Munk, shook his head.

"Maybe it's because you're the same size now as when you were you. Just a little fatter."

Alonzo huffed and wagged his tail in Matt's face. The boy giggled and scratched Alonzo behind a ear.

"Who's this cat?" he asked. Alonzo tilted his head in thought and then he licked Matt's hand. "Ah he's the cat you love isn't he?"

Alonzo nodded.

"Cool! He is a nice cat. The two of you would look great together. Can you change into another?"

Alonzo shifted into almost all the toms save Deuteronomy he didn't think himself worthy of the looks of his leader. He was amazed it didn't hurt to change into the other toms. Then Matt had a sly smile on.

"Can you change into a girl cat?" he asked and if he'd been human he'd been as red as a tomato. "Come on Lonz I know you can do it!"

Alonzo scrunched up his face and then sighed and focused on his sister. This time… it hurt. He wailed and dug his claws into the wooden bench. But he changed to look exactly like Demeter.

"Sh it's alright", Matt soothed as Alonzo panted. Matt picked him up and gently patted his back and kissed his head. "Remember, it only hurts the first time."

Alonzo suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"So who's she?"

Alonzo just purred as he relaxed into the patting.

"Is she your sister?"

Alonzo nodded.

"I wished I had a sister or a brother… or a mum and dad." A tear fell from his eye and landed on top of Alonzo's head. The cat looked up at him and shifted to his original form. "Before I met you Alonzo… I was all alone. No one loved me… they didn't even like me."

'_I wonder why?_' Alonzo thought sarcastically. He'd learnt that the boy before couldn't suppress the urge to tell others of what he really saw them as.

"I know I couldn't keep quiet", Matt continued. "And that some of it was my fault… but… I-I just couldn't let them think they were something they aren't. As Daisy for example. She thinks she is this wonder nurse who everyone loves! But truth is… she's hated by everyone and one of the worst nurses here! She shouldn't work with people."

"What should she work as then", Alonzo said as he turned into a human again and hugged the boy close.

"I don't know… a model or a whore maybe."

"Whoa", Alonzo put a hand over his mouth and laughed. "Not that kind of words kid."

"…"

"What was that? OUCH!" Alonzo pulled his hand away and glared at the boy. "You bit me!"

"Well you choked me!"

"If I did you wouldn't live know would you?"

Matt opened his mouth to object but couldn't find a comeback. Alonzo chuckled and rose and held out his hand.

"Come on Mattie let's go eat dinner."

* * *

When they entered the mansion Alonzo was rushed by Daisy.

"Alonzo are you okay", she asked. "We heard you scream as if in pain? Did you hurt yourself? Did Matthew scare you? Did something frighten you? Did you remember something from your imprisonment?" Alonzo cocked an eyebrow and then grinned.

"Love you", he said and walked into the dining room with Matt. Daisy stared at him in confusion.

"That was mean", Matt hissed.

"So I'll be a cat again soon why should I care", Alonzo hissed back.

"You're right…"

"Bet you thought it funny to."

"Hell ya. Ouch!" Alonzo had smacked him on the head.

"Bad words", he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I see you've learned some words", another nurse said. "That's good."

"Good… Love you!" He smiled like a little child and the nurse chuckled.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Three months rolled by and the doctors and nurses were amazed by Alonzo's quick learning. Sometimes he spoke as any of them and sometimes he sounded like a child. Alonzo always looked so happy around Matthew or when he was just sitting in the park. But on the inside he was unhappy. He looked at the setting sun and his dream came back to him.

* * *

The two toms sat on top of a pile of junk and watched the sunset… at least that was what one of them was watching. The black and white tom was watching the sun go down while the silver tabby was watching him with a dreamy look on his face. The patched black and white noticed it from the corner of his eyes.

'_Damn'_, he thought. _'He is beutiful...'_

"It's beautiful isn't it Munk", the patched black and white tom asked aloud.

"Yeah you're beautiful."

"What?"

"I-I mean", the silver tabby watched the sun hurriedly. "Yeah it's really beautiful Alonzo."

Alonzo looked at him with a raised eyebrow then he shrugged and turned back to the sunset.

_'I must have heard wrong'_, he thought and looked at the sunset and smiled dreamingly.

"What does it remind you of", he asked.

"Well… I… you know…"

"It reminds me of gold that is melting down into a sea of floating rubies and the gold on the water reminds me of whom I love." He sighed_. 'Gold is opposite to silver… and the silver tabby I love is the opposite to the floating gold on the water_.'

"Oh", Munkustrap bowed his head sadly. "You love Demeter?"

'_Is he crazy?_' Alonzo laughed. "Demeter why would I love her? No offense she is beautiful but she's not really my cup of tea so to speak." '_She's my sister you dimwit!'_

"Oh…"

"What do you think of Munk?"

"Well I…" Munk watched the sun and then stole a glance at the tom at his sun. The setting sun made the white a mixture of gold and red and he found himself blush. "I think of how beautiful the love of my life looks when the sunlight falls on his fur."

"His?" Alonzo turned to him hope lighting in his heart and Munkustrap hurriedly looked away blushing furiously. Alonzo smiled softly and returned to watch the setting sun.

'_Maybe Munk do love me._'

They sat there in silence for a little while, Alonzo watching the sun and Munk watching Alonzo. He had loved his best friend since they were kittens but he'd never dared to confess it to anyone.

'_Come on Munk_' he thought. '_You are Jellicle protector. You're supposed to be brave so come on tell him. Who knows maybe he thinks the same of you_.'

'_Come on Alonzo_', he thought. '_You're second in command damn it. You're supposed to be brave so come on and tell him. Who knows maybe he thinks the same of you._'

He was awoken from his thought when Munk talked to him.

"Lonz?" he asked.

"Hm…?"

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"C-can you kiss me?" Alonzo turned and looked at him and a smile played on his lips.

'_Did Munk just say what I think he did?!_' he thought and his heart started to beat faster.

"Sorry it was a stupid question." Munk said. "I-I'll just leave now." Munk rose to leave.

'_What? No! No, no, no, no Alonzo you dimwit! Do something! Don't let him go away!_'

"No, no Munk", Alonzo grabbed his paw gently. "Look at me."

Munk didn't dare.

"Look at me Munkustrap."

Munk turned to his best friend and felt tears go down his cheeks.

'_Why is he crying_', Alonzo thought.

"Do you love me", he asked aloud.

"Y-yes", Munk stuttered out and let his head drop. "I've loved you since we were kittens."

He felt Alonzo grip his chin and tilt his head up so their eyes could meet.

"Alonzo!"

"Then why the bloody hell didn't you tell me sooner", Alonzo asked and smiled.

"I-I… I…" Munk stuttered out and Alonzo leaned in to kiss him and just when their lips were about to meat...

"_Damn it Alonzo help me!_"

* * *

Alonzo was jerked out of his thoughts when someone hit him in the face.

"Ow", he yelped and stared angrily at the form in front of him. Matt stood there and looked furious. "Damn it Matt what the hell did you do that for?!"

"They're going to take me Alonzo! They're going to take me!"

"Wait, wait slow down", Alonzo rose and put his hand on the boy's shoulders and kept him from running away. "Who's taking you where?"

"Them!" Matt pointed and Alonzo's sensitive ears caught footsteps behind them and his nose caught scent of strangers. He'd noticed that whatever form he took he still had his cat senses, agility and reflexes. Alonzo turned around and shielded Matt with his body. But his eyes turned wide when he saw a man and a woman walk towards them. The man was holding an arm around the woman. Both of them were smiling happily and friendly. All around the four of them leaves fell.

"Hello", the man said and reached out his hand. "Are you Alonzo?"

"Yes", Alonzo said and looked suspicious and worried. "Who is you?"

The man pulled back his hand. "My name is John Adams and this is my wife Vanessa."

"Just call me Ness or Van", the woman smiled kindly.

"Why is the both of you here?"

"Are", the man corrected. "Not is and the."

"Why are both of you here?"

"We're here to adopt Mattie", Vanessa said.

"Adopt?"

"Well we'll bring him with us to be like a son for us and-"

"I bloody hell knows what that means lady", Alonzo snapped. "I was _adopted_ as little and look what that lead me."

"We're sorry for what happened to you", John said hurriedly. "Believe me Daisy and doctor Yang told us all about you and Mattie."

"Only Alonzo can call me that", Matt piped up from behind Alonzo. "He's the only one that loves me."

"But if you gave us a chance Matt", Vanessa said and smiled at him. "We would love you too and maybe you'd learn to love us."

"Not a chance", Matt buried his face in Alonzo's black jacket.

Alonzo looked at the pair and none of his senses told him this was a danger.

"Are you sure they won't love you Matt", he asked and Matt gasped.

"Alonzo I thought you were on my side!" he yelled.

"I'm on your side Matt. Listen you keep telling me you see people for what they really are."

"Oh how wonderful", Vanessa said. "That's truly a gift."

"Y-you think so", Matt asked and looked at her for _real_ for the first time. And what he saw made him smile. This man and woman were kind and would be perfect parents he would love to be with them. Then he felt a stab in his heart. Going with them would mean leaving Alonzo behind.

"I-I want to go with you", he stuttered out.

"Excellent", Daisy exclaimed as she and Dr. Yang came towards them. "Then we'll just have to sign all papers and-"

"But I can't."

Daisy's mouth hung open and John smiled and walked over and kneeled so his was in eyelevel with the boy.

"Why not Matt?" he asked.

"I can't leave Alonzo."

"Matt", Alonzo said and pushed the boy towards the pair. "Go on."

"What?"

"Matt I want you to be happy. You'll never be that here. So go with them. Get a home and a life and some friends."

"But… what about you?"

"Well", Dr. Yang said. "Since your language has improved so fast Alonzo we were thinking of letting you move back to London or wherever you want to go. We have corridor rooms in London and a few different cities. Until you find something you could go there. But you'll have to stay for this week at least."

"You mean it", Alonzo's grin widened.

"Y-you'd leave even if I was staying", Matt asked and started to sniff.

"No, no Matt", Alonzo grinned and hugged the boy and ruffled his hair. "If you'd stay here I would hung around for a little while longer." Matt threw his arms around his waist and hugged him hard.

"I'll miss you Alonzo."

"Hey buddy. You will at first but soon you'll be so caught up in your new life that you'll forget about me."

"I could never do that."

"Don't promise something you might not be able to keep. Thanks for all your help Mattie. But I'm afraid this is where our common road divides in two. Now go on and be happy you little bugger."

"Bye Alonzo", Matt called as he his new parents and Dr. Yang and Daisy left. "Don't forget me!"

'_Kid I couldn't even if I tried_', Alonzo thought and grinned.

* * *

"I've been thinking", Munk told the psychic twins.

"Yes", they said.

"Can you tell me what power it could possibly be?"

"We have some suggestions", Cori said.

"Really?"

"Yes", Tantomile said. "All of them could either help or destroy us."

"Then what is it?"

"Elemental control", the twins spoke in unison.

"Yeah I can see why that is one."

"Mind control."

"That one too."

"And shape shifting."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Shape shifting", Cori began. "Is an ancient magic few can master."

"There are different kinds of shape shifting", Tanta continued. "Some cats get the power to shift into humans at will."

"Some cats can change into a human or any animal at all."

"Some cats can change to look like every cat he or she has ever met."

"Okay", Munk said and scratched his head. "I see how that could be a problem."

"There is more."

"Oh?"

"Yes", Tantomile nodded. "There are some cats that can change other cats or animals or even humans to look like something or someone else."

"That is defiantly not good."

"No", Coricopat said. "Not good at all."

"But it isn't the worst", Tantomile said.

"What", Munk asked and felt his stomach turn.

"The worst one is", the twins said in unison. "Is the shifters who can do everything."

"Everything", Munk asked and cocked an eyebrow. "All the things you just told me?"

"Yes."

"They can actually do… all that?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely sure they can.

"YES!"

"Okay don't lose your heads", Munk said and held up his paws. "I just wanted to make clear."

"Munk", Coricopat said. "If one of our toms has _that_ kind of power… It might kill us all or…"

"Or", Munk asked when Cori didn't continue. "Or what Cori?"

"It would provide us a chance to finally get rid of Macavity…"

"Once and for all", Tantomile said.

* * *

"Please let me go, please let me go", squealed the mouse Alonzo had caught.

"No", Alonzo grinned. "I'm going to try something… if it hurt you can blame it on me and I'll let you run."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"I'll let you run anyway." Alonzo focused his mind on a kitten he'd seen once and the mouse changed into it. It didn't squeal or wail in pain so he dropped it in confusion.

"Can I go now", the mouse asked or kitten asked.

"If you want to be a cat for the rest of your life then yes."

The mouse fainted and Alonzo shook his head before looking at it again and it was a mouse once again.

"Now that's very interesting", he thought and headed back to his room.

A week after that Munk was guarding the yard. Not many Jellicles were around today. It was only him, Jelly, Tumblebrutus, Plato and Tugger. Suddenly he heard a growl and saw a huge pollicle walk towards him teeth barred.

"Oh shit", Munkustrap said. "POLLICLE!"

Every cat ran into hiding but Munk had to keep it away from the yard. Usually it would have been him and Alonzo doing it but now since he was on his own… he knew he didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Here's your change sir", the taxi driver said.

"Thanks", Alonzo said and took his backpack.

"Why would you want to go to this yard anyway?"

"Aren't your job just to drive me where I want to go?"

"Hey dude chill I was just curious. Not many people come here you know."

"Then why is there a police officer over there", Alonzo asked and nodded. The taxi driver looked at the officer.

"Him? He's been following us since we left that hospital sir."

Alonzo's eyes narrowed. "Thanks for telling me. Now good bye."

"Good bye sir."

Alonzo watched as the cab drove away and noticed that a man with a leach in his hand was walking down the street calling for his dog.

'_Better let it run away_', Alonzo thought. '_Who'd want that thing around his neck?_'

A deep snarled and a hiss interrupted his thoughts he looked into the yard and saw Munk trying to fight a pollicle.

"Munk", he said in awe and sadness. He hurried inside and hid behind a junk pile. The pollicle bit into Munk's neck and shook him around like a rag doll. Munk got loose and ran for it… straight towards Alonzo. Alonzo grinned and took up a pipe and when the cat rounded the corner he stepped between it and the dog. The pollicle stopped in shock.

"Stay away you filthy beast", Alonzo hissed at it. It blinked, barked and jumped at him. It's teeth dug into his shoulder and he screamed in pain and brought the pipe down on the dog's head. It whimpered but made ready to lash out again.

"August", a voice yelled and the dog stopped. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Yeah talk to it", Alonzo snapped and threw the pipe aside. "I'm sure it will listen."

"I'm so sorry sir", the man said as he put the leach on the dog. "Did he hurt you?"

"What does it bloody look like?"

"Okay okay", the police officer said. "Now everyone calm down. Sir did the dog injure you?"

"Yeah it got me in the shoulder and I can feel the blood pouring down it in small and thin rivers."

"I'm really sorry", the man said.

"Sir", the officer said. "Take of your jacket and let me see."

Alonzo sighed, took off the leather jacket and underneath it he only wore a black tank top and on his shoulder you could see blood and marks after teeth. The two other men stared.

"Take a picture", Alonzo hissed. "It lasts longer."

The officer took a picture of it.

"You can sue this man if you want", he told Alonzo. "You could get good money out of it."

"Then I'll do it. But don't let the dog get killed." The owner started to object about the suing but the officer led him away. Alonzo took the opportunity to go around the pile and find his tom charming lying in a pool of his own blood.

'_Oh no… Munk!_' He thought and fell on his knees beside the cat. He gently picked him up and put his jacket around him. Munk meowed and whimpered a little in pain.

"Don't worry", Alonzo soothed. "I'll look after you." He rose with his burden and looked at the officer. "Sir can you give me a ride to Help M corridor homes?"

"Well sure I-"

"It's urgent."

"Okay this way."

Munk looked up as he felt himself moving and looked into a pair of black eyes. He didn't know why… but he felt safe and then… he lost consciousness.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

His eyes fluttered open.

'_What happened_', he thought. '_Where am I?_'

He looked around and found that he was lying on a bed.

"Why am I here", he asked aloud. "What happened at the yard? Wait… there was a pollicle. A pollicle!" His drowsy mind finally caught up with him. "I got to get back to the yard I got to… Ouch!" He screamed as pain went threw his body. He'd risen to his paws and pain had shot threw his spine and chest. He fell back onto his stomach and whimpered. Suddenly he felt someone behind him and lifted his head. He saw a worried face of a man. He couldn't be more than 25 but not younger than 21. His skin was that of one of those Italians Skimble had told them about. His hair was jet black and he had a gentle smile. But what really caught Munk's attention were the man's black eyes. They were beautiful.

"Hey there", the man said and reached out to touch him but Munk flinched away from his touch. "It's okay", the man held up his hands to show he didn't mean any harm. "I just want to help you." He reached out and gently caressed Munk's back. "That damn dog made a number on you didn't he?"

Munk couldn't help the purr that came from him as the man caressed with him. He watched the man more closely and saw that he only wore a black tank top and bandage around his shoulder. Munk almost blushed when he saw the muscular arms. He purred again. The man laughed and his white teeth glistened in the sunlight.

"By the sound you make one could think you love me."

Munk looked at him dreamily and thought he was the most wonderful and beautiful being in the world.

'_Whoa hold your horses_', he thought the next second. '_Number one he's a human and number two you love Alonzo!_' He looked at the man again.

"It was very stupid of you to go up against that dog on your own Stripes", the man said softly.

"Well I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"So were you're right hand tom missing or something or do you always do that", the man said as if he'd heard him.

"Well in a matter of fact he is missing."

"I hope he isn't dead then."

"He can't be."

"What if he is?"

"He isn't. I know it."

"I guess you have a special bond that tells you he isn't dead."

"We do."

"That is lovely."

"Do you understand me?"

"I really wish I could understand you", the man scratched him behind an ear. "A monologue isn't as fun as a dialogue."

"Amen to that."

"If you're not a guy or a tom in your case that loves to hear himself talk."

"Sound like Tugger", Munk snorted.

"My best friend has a brother that is like that. For he thinks he is Ev-God's gift to queens."

"That defiantly sounds like Tugger."

"Well I guess we'll better leave now", the man rose and put on a black sweatshirt with a hood.

"Go? Go where", Munk asked from his place on the soft black fabric. He'd realized he was lying on a bed but on top of a black leather jacket. He took in the scent and felt safe.

"We need to get you home to your family. I know you have one since you have a collar." Munk pouted but then the man picked him up gently. "Here we go. Now don't worry they'll be happy you're back."

"I don't want to go back."

"They must be worried about you."

"Maybe… but I want to stay with you." He dug his claws into the man's shoulder.

"You can't stay with me Stripes. I have to take you back to your home."

* * *

"Oh my God Munk", Tugger exclaimed a few hours later. The man had left him at his house. His family had thanked him and the man had left. Munk guessed it would be the last time he ever saw that man. But still… he couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Hi Tugger", Munk said as he limped towards him. The entire tribe hurried up to him and nuzzled and hugged him.

"Where have you been", Pouncival asked.

"A man saw me fight that pollicle", Munk exclaimed as he hugged Jemima. "He fought it off and brought me to his house and took care of my wounds."

"Are you still up for tonight", Tumble asked.

"If you mean the Jellicle ball then yes Tumble. But I won't dance too much."

"But can you still sing", Quaxo asked worriedly.

"Yes."

No one noticed the man behind the junk pile grinning at them.

'_I returned at the right time then_', Alonzo thought.

* * *

Everything had gone on fine at the ball. They'd sung every song and the cat most likely to be chosen was Gus. He's illness had been worse than the year before when Grizabella won the honor. Munk enjoyed himself for the first time in six months. But when he watched the spot he knew Alonzo would have been in and when Tumble sung his lines in "Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball" his heart ached. For the moment Skimble was singing his song and everyone was laughing and having a good time. Munk rose when he caught movement near were Cassandra stood. It had been too big to be a cat but he couldn't catch a scent.

"Something wrong my son", Deuteronomy asked.

"No", Munk said and sat down again. "Just shadows playing tricks on me."

Deuteronomy patted his knee. "Something is bothering you. I can see you're in pain and not from your wounds my son."

"You're right father", Munk sighed. "I'm in pain."

"Is the empty spot of a friend the reason?"

"Y-yes."

"Munk I know you miss your friend. But he's in a better place right now."

'_Absolutely_', thought said friend as he moved behind TSE 1. Alonzo could understand the cats even when he was a human. He almost longed to walk out in the clearing and dance and sing or… to pick up Munk in his arms again.

"Father he is not dead", Munk said and Alonzo smiled at his friend's hope and determination.

"Munkustrap…"

"Dad I can still feel our bond. It is as strong as before… even stronger than in the past months."

Deuteronomy sighed and was about to speak when an evil laughter interrupted him. Alonzo's body tensed in hate and anger and everyone stared at the chair where Pouncival liked to sit during the ball. There was Macavity.

"Let's get this party started", he said and jumped into the clearing.

* * *

Munk hissed and took a protective stance before Deuteronomy and was joined by Cori and Admetus. Asparagus, Skimble and Mungojerrie protected the queens and kittens together with Tugger.

"Well", Macavity grinned. "Looks like you've found joy again. Now that's something we can't have."

"Where is he", Munk hissed.

"What?" Macavity cocked an eyebrow.

"Alonzo", Munk growled and bared his teeth. "Where is he?"

"I don't know", Macavity shrugged looking bored. "Last time I saw him he was dying in an alley."

"You're lying", Munk spat.

"Maybe… So who of you will fight me?"

"I will!"

"Come on Strappie", Macavity grinned. "You're far from able to fight me."

"Are you scared Macavity?"

"No." Macavity hissed and they started to circle each other. Munk ignored the pain he felt and they flew at each other. The anger Munk had felt in his heart for the ginger cat gave him strength to fight him and he took out his hate and frustration on him. They clawed and bit and kicked. At one point Munk even knocked his forehead against Macavity's so hard the ginger cat fell to the ground.

"Now", Munk growled as Macavity rose on wobbly legs. "Where is Alonzo?"

"I told you I don't know."

"You lie!"

They flew at each other again and Macavity stroke Munk over the face and Munk bit into his arm and used the claws on his hind legs to scratch Macavity's thigh. Macavity pushed him away.

"So", he said. "Maybe I am lying. Why would I care?" Munk flew at him and knocked him to the ground with a hard blow to his head.

"Macavity", Munk yelled and the only thing from stopping him to kill the ginger tom was Admetus and Asparagus holding him back. "Let me go!"

"He's not worth it Munk", Asparagus said as he struggled. "He doesn't know shit."

"Asparagus Jr." Jelly scolded his language.

"Later mother", he said. "Munk don't waste energy on this useless piece of pollicle f-"

"Asparagus!"

"I was going to say fur!"

Admetus chuckled. "Asp's right Munk. He isn't worth it."

Munk hissed again but then relaxed. "Leave now Macavity… or I swear I'll kill you." With that he turned around and with a furious howl Macavity flew at him.

"Munkustrap", the tribe yelled and the silver tabby turned around. Just in time to see someone else tackle the ginger tom. Macavity rose from his tumble across the ground and found himself staring into furious black eyes. His eyes went wide when he looked at the tom before him. The tom was black and white with scars from many battles, most of them he'd left as a winner. His fur was on end and his muscles ready to be used.

"You", Macavity spat. "I thought I'd killed you!"

"I'm a cat Einstein", Alonzo grinned. "I got nine lives."

"Then I'll take the last eight ones now!" With that they flew at each other. They clawed and bit and Macavity soon found himself losing. He was still weak from his fight with Munkustrap and Alonzo was furious which made him stronger and more dangerous.

"Can't we talk about this as civilized cats", Macavity asked and dodged a swat. He then hid behind a trashcan that Alonzo flung at the side.

"No", he yelled. "Not after how cowardly you and your filth of henchcats attacked me!"

"Come on… Don't be so unforgiving."

"That comes from a cat that doesn't know what forgiveness is!"

Alonzo flew at him and his claws dug into Macavity's side. The Napoleon of crime pushed him off and ran for it.

"Another day Jellicles", he yelled.

* * *

Alonzo took a deep breath before turning around to face the stunned tribe. His anger gave way for happiness. He was finally united with his friends and family and tom charming again. He felt tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Hi", he spoke softly. At first no one moved or said anything but then…

"ALONZO!" Tumblebrutus yelled and ran to him and flung his arms around his torso with such force they fell to the ground. Alonzo hugged him close as tears started to spill.

"I-I missed you", Tumble sobbed into his chest.

"I missed you too Tumbs", Alonzo said softly. "Can you let me rose please?"

Tumble nodded and helped him up before hugging him again.

"Alonzo", a soft voice said from behind him and he saw Demeter with tears going down her cheeks.

"Hi Deme." That's all he needed to say before being crushed by her hug too. The tribe all joined in the hug.

"Where have you been?"

"What happened?"

"How did you survive?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Of course it hurt you dimwit he was attacked by Macavity and his henchcats!"

"Were you scared?"

"Did you give up hope?"

"Why did you take so long?"

"Did you miss us?"

"Zo…" All the questions ended as Munkustrap spoke and the tribe stepped away from Alonzo.

"Hi Munk", he said and smiled and Munk's heart made a leap when he saw it. "Missed me?"

Munk didn't answer he just ran up and enveloped his best friend in the hardest hug he could and tears fell from his eyes.

"I-I m-missed you l-like h-hell!" he said and Alonzo returned the hug just as hard.

"I'm sorry Munk. I tried to-"

"Just shut up."

Alonzo chuckled as they hugged then Old Deuteronomy cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. He walked down from the tire and up to Alonzo who reached out his paw in greeting. Deuteronomy took it and pulled the younger tom into a hug.

"Welcome back Alonzo", he said. "I was wrong."

"For once sir", Alonzo grinned.

"Something's different about you son."

"Must be the scars."

Deuteronomy smiled softly and let him go. "Come tell us what happened."

"Munk sent me out on a mission to check some rumors."

"How I regret that", Munk said and bowed his head.

"I hope you do ya idiot."

"What", Munk looked up and saw the playful grin on his tom charming's face. "Very funny."

"I made you look up didn't I? Honestly Munk don't blame yourself. It was my fault for trusting that traitor Baron."

"So i' was Baron", Mungojerrie said. "Oi though' i' was 'im. Ugly traitah 'e is."

"Absolutely right Jerrie. I went to Baron to ask him about Macavity's movements. Baron had helped me before but for some reason he changed his mind and betrayed me. He told me old shaggy wanted to hurt us by killing one of us. So Baron took his chance to be forgiven for betraying Macavity and told him he could lure me to him. After Baron told me about Macavity's plans he and his henchcats appeared and they attacked me… the last thing I saw was Macavity's grinning face."

Alonzo's eyes had turned dark and he grimaced and Munk put his arm around his shoulders. He himself felt disgusted and he guessed he had no idea of what. At first Alonzo had tensed at his touch but then he relaxed and turned and looked at him and smiled softly.

"Then I woke up beside a fire place", Alonzo continued. "An old woman had found me and nursed me back to health and when she saw I was strong and well again she let me leave."

He looked back at Deuteronomy who nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry", Alonzo said and shrugged Munk's arm off. "I should have come back sooner to spare those of you who suffered."

"Shut up", Munk said and hugged him again and took in his scent. He wanted to kiss him and Alonzo's feelings were the same. But none of them was going to, too afraid that the other wouldn't feel the same. "What could you do?"

Another cat joined in the hug. Tumble nestled in between them so he could hug his brother but he let Munk hug them both.

"I'm with Munk", Tumble said. "Shut up."

"Tumblebrutus", Jenny scolded.

"Not now mum."

"Why I never…"

"Wait", said Alonzo and he was grinning. "Weren't we having a ball?"

The Jellicles all grinned and Deuteronomy sat at his place with Munk at his side and Alonzo sat beside Munk.

"Aren't you going to dance", Munk asked as the other danced around.

"And let my best friend sit here alone", Alonzo looked at him and smiled. "I don't think so. Besides I've got enough dancing tonight."

"What?"

"I danced the dance of close combat."

"Very funny."

Alonzo smiled and took Munk's paw and gave it a gentle squeeze. It could be interpreted as a friendly encouragement, that's what both of them thought the other would think and most of the tribe did too. Except from Coricopat and Tantomile who were the only ones Alonzo had told about his love for his best friend and Asparagus. They didn't give him enough credit much of the time. Most queens thought him to be another tom and more muscles as did the toms. But the truth was that he was very observant, the only one who knew was his best friend Admetus. He and Asparagus could sit quiet for hours and just watch the tribe and understand what was really going on.

* * *

Munk sneaked past the familiar den and listened to the even breaths coming from inside and smiled. He's best friend and tom charming was back with him. He hurried off to sleep happier than he'd been these past six months. Alonzo woke when he heard someone outside and smiled when he saw Munk slink away towards his own den. He was home and he was happy.

* * *

TBC I hope you like it so far. Romance aren't usually what I write.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Alonzo woke when something landed on him, something that turned out to be his younger brother.

"Tumble I've missed you too", he said. "But why do wake me up by jumping onto me?"

Tumble just grinned and snuggled into his brother's chest. "I missed you."

Alonzo grinned and put his arm around his brother who was lying on top of him and he himself was lying on his back. Tumble purred and fell asleep.

"Aren't you cute", a voice said and Alonzo lifted his head and saw Munk stand in the entrance of the den.

"I know", Alonzo grinned. "Tumble is very cute."

'_I was talking about you_', Munk thought and aloud he said. "Isn't every kitten?"

"Was Macavity?"

Munk snorted. "I can't remember." Then he sighed. "I found him inside here you know."

"You found that filthy old fur hat in my den", Alonzo asked darkly.

"No, no I mean Tumble."

"Oh well that's much better."

"He was very upset." Alonzo tightened his grip on his brother.

"I guessed as much", he said. "What about you Munk? I hope you didn't take my disappearance too bad."

"I didn't take it too bad… I took it way too bad. I even attacked Cori."

"You did what?!"

"Sh Tumble is still sleeping."

"Why the hell did you attack Cori?"

"He was eh… being an ass."

Alonzo carefully shifted Tumble to lie on the bed and rose. Then he walked to the entrance and nodded to Munk to follow him.

* * *

Alonzo lead him a bit away from the dens before stopping.

"Now tell me what happened", he demanded.

Munk sighed. "The same day that I told you to go fishing for information Coricopat and Tantomile came to me and told me that I would suffer a lot but be happy because of it… Then you 'died' and when Cori sought me out and told me a strange thing…"

"What?"

"He told me you love me." Alonzo stared at him.

'_Now that's just perfect_', he thought. '_How the hell will I get out of this mess?_'

"Alonzo", Munk asked as his friend just stared at him. "Yohoo anybody home?" He waved a paw in front of Alonzo's face and the patched tom started.

"Sorry", he grinned sheepishly. "It's just… I do love you Munk."

Munkustrap's heart leapt into his throat and he felt hope in his chest.

"But the twins misinterpreted my meaning", Alonzo continued. "I meant that I love you like a brother."

"Oh", Munk said and almost cried.

"Why do you sounds so disappointed", Alonzo asked and saw how miserable his friend looked. "Y-you don't-"

A crash interrupted him and a screech from Asparagus who was guarding today.

"Humans", he yelled.

Alonzo grabbed Munk's paw and pulled him into an old cupboard. The closeness to each other made both of them feel awkward. Then they saw a pair of feet outside their hiding place and someone tore the door open. Both toms blinked at the light.

"Mum I found two", a child's voice called. A voice Alonzo recognized and he looked up. A woman appeared beside him and looked down at them with a smile. A woman Alonzo recognized.

"Oh they are beautiful", the woman said. "But that one has a collar Mattie."

"It means he has a owner doesn't it?"

"Yes but the other one is thinner and has no collar. I think he is a stray."

"Darling, Mattie", a male's voice said and he came to them holding something in his arms. "Look what I found."

"Aw a kitten", the woman said and Munk jumped out of the cupboard without thinking and Alonzo followed him. Alonzo's eyes widened when he saw that John Addams held his little brother in his arms.

"Aw shit", he said and Tumble looked at him in fright. "Just be calm Tumble."

"Look the patched one is talking to the kitten", Vanessa Addams said and smiled. Matt was now staring at the two grown toms and bent down and picked Alonzo off the ground.

"Is that you Alonzo", he hissed into the cats ear and Alonzo made a Y on Matt's chest by moving his paw. "Is the little one your brother?" Alonzo made a why again.

"Alonzo are you okay", Munk called up to him.

"Yes this kid seems to know how to be gentle to cats", Alonzo called down. Vanessa picked up Munk who tried very hard to not hiss in pain.

"This one look injured", Vanessa said and patted him carefully. "They are beautiful all three of them."

"So", John asked. "Which one will we take?"

"I think we should take the kitten love. This one has an owner and the patched one is already grown."

"But", Matt said but felt Alonzo dig his claws into his arms. "What are we going to call the kitten?"

Alonzo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Tumble these are nice people", he called to the shaking kitten.

"Y-you know them", Tumble asked.

"A little. They know the lady who took care of me."

"I know", Matt said and grinned as he put Alonzo down and reached out for Tumble. "Let's call him… AJ."

"Why", his father asked.

"You remember my friend from the hospital?"

"Yes the Italian looking man. What about him?"

"He kind of reminds me of him and J stands for Junior."

Alonzo's eyes turned wide and he bit his lip to keep from laughing. Munk was looking at him oddly.

"Honey", Vanessa said and checked Munk over. "Isn't this the cat on those notes around our street? The one that went missing."

"Blimey dear", John said. "You're right. Let's bring him back to his family."

"It's not necessary", Munk objected but wasn't heard and the family left with him and Tumble. "Well this is just great."

"Come on Munk", Tumble said. "We'll be living on the same street!"

Munk chuckled. "Oh yes I'll never get rid of your pranks and oh the horror I'll see you every day!"

"Hey you already do!"

"No before I could leave the yard and not see you and now I have to."

* * *

They rounded a corner, Matt still carrying Tumble and Vanessa carrying Munk when Matt walked into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry sir I", he began and looked up into a smiling face.

"Well lookie here little Mattie have learned to behave after all!" Munk's heart took a leap when he heard the voice and he looked up from Vanessa's arms and saw the man that had saved him. Again it struck him how beautiful the guy was and he felt himself blush.

"Alonzo", Matt cried and Munk started.

"What", he said but only Tumble and Alonzo could understand.

Matt who hadn't understood him hugged the man tightly.

"I missed you", he said.

"I missed you too kiddo, how are you. Hello there sir", he said and took John's hand. "Nice to see you again and you too Vanessa."

"Alonzo it is good to see that you seem well", John said and grinned. "How is life going for you?"

"Just fine sir and how is it for you? Hey Mattie can you let me go? You're cutting of my circulation."

"Oh sorry Lonz", the boy grinned and Tumble took a deep breath after almost being suffocated by Alonzo's leather trousers.

"And who is this little fella", Alonzo grinned and scratched Tumble beneath the chin and the kitten purred.

"This is AJ", Matt grinned. "We named him after you!"

"Me? Kid a cat _can't_ be named Alonzo! It's not good enough!"

Matt started to laugh hysterically and Alonzo grinned.

"Hey", Tumble objected and Alonzo looked down on him. "My brother's name is Alonzo!"

"It looks as if he's been offended", Alonzo grinned again and patted Matt's shoulder and then his eyes turned to Munk. "Well hey again Stripes. What are you doing with these nice people?" he scratched Munk behind the ear. "Are you misbehaving or fighting pollicles again?"

_'He knows about pollicles',_ Munk thought.

"You know this cat", John asked with big eyes.

"I found him battling a big dog and saved him. Then I took him back to his family. Looks like he didn't stay with them for long."

"Do you know his name?"

"M-Stiger."

"M-Stiger?"

"No Stiger I said wrong. The children told me it stands for Silver Tiger."

Vanessa chuckled and saw as Munk tried to get to the man. "He seems to like you."

"Munk", Tumble asked. "What are you doing?"

Munk stopped struggling. His feeling were confusing him he wanted, no he _had_ to get to that man but his feeling for Alonzo was just as strong as always.

"I don't want to go home is all Tumble… I just have to…" He grinned and put his claws into Vanessa's bare skin.

"Ouch", she yelped and dropped him and he darted off. But something grabbed his neck fur and picked him up.

"Now that's not how to treat a lady Stripes", Alonzo chuckled and Munk looked straight into his black eyes and nearly fainted. He recognized them.

"A-Alonzo", he asked in a whisper and Alonzo started and paled. He handed Munk to John.

"It was nice to see you all", he said and ruffled Matt's hair. "Maybe I'll see you again. Bye."

Munk watched him go and when the man rounded the corner he bit John and took off after him leaving Tumble with the three humans.

"Well", Matt said and nuzzled the kitten's head. "Let's go home with AJ."

* * *

Alonzo was panting and sweaty when he entered his room at the home and he shut the door with a bang and leaned against it.

"Fuck I didn't think he'd recognize me!" he said to himself. "He was with me for almost a day and didn't do it." Alonzo felt sweat go down his face. "Damn it's irritating!" He shifted back to a cat. "At least I'm not sweating now."

"No but you got some explaining to do", Munk's voice said from the open window and with a light thud Munk jumped down to him and marched up to him.

"Hi there Munk", Alonzo answered sheepishly. But Munk just glared at him angrily.

"Tell me", he growled.

"What?"

"Tell me!"

"Tell you what Munk?!"

"Can you shift into anything else than a human?!"

"I-"

"Do it."

Alonzo glared back at him.

"Shift", Munk went on.

"No."

"Do it or help me Everlasting cat I'll-"

"You'll what?! Banish me from the tribe?! Kill me?! Believe me Munk nothing you can do will hurt me."

"Do as I say Alonzo or I'll tell the entire tribe about this."

Alonzo was about to retort but shut his mouth. If the tribe found out about it they'd all distance themselves from him. He closed his eyes and sadly shook his head.

"Shift." Alonzo sighed and turned into a human and looked down at the silver tabby with sad eyes.

"You can shift into more than just a human can't you", Munk said angrily.

Alonzo merely nodded.

"Then", Munk spat. "Do a cheetah."

Alonzo's head shot up.

"No Munk", he said he didn't want his friend to hear him scream.

"So you understand me as a human."

"Yes."

"Then do as I say."

"Munk please I don't-"

"Now!"

"As… you… wish…" Alonzo focused and started to tremble and transformed and when he did he wailed in agony and pain. The scram started out as that of a man being injured but turned into the roar of a cheetah. Alonzo fell onto all four and a cheetah with black eyes stood on shaking paws and looked down at Munk. When the Jellicle protector heard how it harmed Alonzo to transform his anger disappeared.

"Happy now", said Alonzo his voice much deeper and he barred his sharp teeth.

"I-"

"Are you fucking happy now", Alonzo roared and turned into a human again. He was deadly pale, sweating and shaking. He picked Munk up by the scruff of his neck. "I know you understand me even when I'm a human Munkustrap." Munk winced Alonzo never called him by his full name, well almost never. "You think I enjoy this? Well I'll tell you Jellicle protector it isn't as fun as it seems to shift into any form you like."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh you will be." Alonzo's was shooting lightning. "Let's see how cocky you are when you're turned into a fly!"

Munk paled and felt a strange tingling feeling and Alonzo dropped him in shock when the silver tabby turned into a perfect copy of Tumble. Munk landed on his paw and watched himself in the mirror in the room.

"Bloody hell", he said with Tumble's voice. Alonzo sighed and shifted back to a cat. "Lonz… i-it's amazing!"

"No", Alonzo said. "It isn't… it's difficult, painful and dangerous. What if I can't shift you back or get stuck as something else."

Munk was quiet for a while and took in the sad look on his friend's face.

"That's why we couldn't find you", he stated. "You turned into a human."

"Yes and I bloody hell didn't know how to shift back. I woke up-"

"Before you tell me… eh do you mind shifting me back again?"

Alonzo touched him and focused and Munk was himself again.

"Better", Alonzo asked.

"Yeah… much thanks. So you woke up?"

"Yeah I woke up in a hospital and I bet you can imagine my fright waking up as a human. The humans found me naked in an alley. The fought I'd been kept captive somewhere and I guessed that if I told them something, anything they would accuse me for one crime or another. So I decided that I had to pretend I didn't understand what they said. The poor fools sent me to some kind of hospital to get over my traumatic childhood and learn how to speak as a man of my age."

Munk started laughing.

"It isn't funny Munk!"

"Yes it is! I know how you are when you're cooped up in bed after being injured. Aw man this must have been torture."

"The biggest torture was knowing that I was hurting you and my family."

Munk stopped laughing at once and saw the tear filled eyes of his tom charming. Alonzo looked down at the floor and saw something around Munk's front paw.

"Hey", he said. "That's my band!"

Munk took it off and handed it bad. "I was keeping it safe until you returned."

"Thanks…"

"So that kid from the yard…"

"Aw Mattie… strange kid he could see me for what I really am."

"A cat?"

"Yes." Alonzo told him about his time at the hospital.

* * *

"I really missed you Munk", he said when he was done and they were lying on the bed.

"I missed you too and couldn't stop dreaming about you."

"What?"

"Alonzo", Munk said and sighed. "I've put this up for too long."

"What you're going to banish me now?"

"No! Lonz… I-I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"C-can you kiss me?" Alonzo looked at him and a smile played on his lips. "Sorry it was a stupid question. I-I'll just leave now." Munk rose to leave and both toms got a bog feeling of déjà vu.

"No, no Munk", Alonzo grabbed his paw gently. "Look at me."

Munk didn't dare.

"Look at me Munkustrap."

Munk turned to his best friend and felt tears go down his cheeks.

"Do you love me", Alonzo asked.

"Y-yes", Munk stuttered out and let his head drop. "I've loved you since we were kittens."

He felt Alonzo grip his chin and tilt his head up so their eyes could meet.

"Then why the bloody hell didn't you tell me sooner", Alonzo asked and smiled and kissed Munk on the lips. Munk's heart leaped in happiness as he kissed back. Softly at first but then more passionate than he would ever think possible. When they parte to breathe they smiled.

"So Cori was right then", Munk asked and nuzzled Alonzo's neck.

"Yeah… I-I just thought you didn't felt the same and would be disgusted by it."

"Nothing you can do would disgust me Zo."

"Do you wanna bet?"

"No."

Alonzo chuckled and they kissed again.

'_Cori and Tanta was right_', Munk thought.

* * *

In his hideout Macavity was pacing back and forth thinking on how to get his revenge on the Jellicles. Killing Alonzo hadn't worked, the stupid tom had come back and kidnapping his father hadn't worked either. But… maybe he could do it again. He knew Mistofelees was out of town with his family and younger brother. So that meant that no one could get Deuteronomy back. He grinned and it widened when he added another thing to his plan. Something that would hurt his brother Munkustrap more than anything.

* * *

TBC Please review

Here is the families: Skimble and Jenny - Alonzo, Demeter and Tumble. But Skimble also found Mungo and Rumple in the streets and cares a bit like a dad for them that's why Mungo calls him dad.

Deuteronomy and Grizabella - Munk, Macavity, Tugger

Jelly and Gus - Asparagus, Admetus, Pounce and Electra

Coricopat and Tantomile are sibblings and cousing to Cassie and Exotica, their parents are already in Heaviside

Misto, Victoria and Quaxo are children of Bustopher Jones and an unknow queen

Plato, Bombalurina, Electra and Jemima are children of two cats who're already dead. Their father was unknown and their mother never told them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I begin I want to give a little warning beacuse some torture will appear in this chapter. And I want to point out that I made a mistake in the last chapter when I explained the cats' families. I wrote Electra twice. Electra is the sister of Bombalurina, Plato and Jemima. The other Electra is Etcetera.**

* * *

Part 9

Coricopat and Tantomile were walking side by side towards the yard with smug smiles on their faces. On their way they'd run into… well not really, they'd rounded a corner to find Alonzo and Munkustrap kissing and backed away in a hurry before they were detected by their protectors. They knew Alonzo and Munkustrap had feelings for the other and they were happy for them. They were also happy that they'd soon be able to collect some great Argentine joint from Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. The two couple of twins had started a bet that the two protectors would be mates. Jerrie and Teazer had seen the signs too and said it would never happen.

"You can't fool a psychic Opat", Tantomile stated for the hundredth time.

"I know Anto."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll stop when you stop calling me Ipat I hate it."

"I know."

"I know."

"Anyway you seem troubled."

"I am."

"What for?"

He stopped. "Have you thought about that there are no birds anywhere?" Tantomile stopped and listened.

"Now that you mentioned it", she said. "I do. That's odd. Oh well."

"Oh well? Mil if there are no birds around then there is something else."

"What?"

"Evil cats."

"Now don't be such a dramatic."

"I am not dramatic Mil! Something's about to happen and I don't like it!"

"Oh but I do", a voice said and the two mystical twins was cornered by Macavity and his henchcats. Coricopat hissed and positioned himself between Tantomile and the evil cats.

"What do you want dog breath", he spat.

"Such a foul mouth for being so wise", Macavity grinned.

"Oh I can get fouler."

"That's true", Tantomile said. "You should hear him when he's drunk."

"That happened once", Coricopat said and looked over his shoulder at her. "And it was defiantly not my fault."

"Of course."

"You don't believe me?"

"Er… nope."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Uhm", Macavity cleared his throat and they looked at him. "To return to the important matter-"

"Good then we'll be on our way", Cori spat.

"Shut up. As I was saying… to return to the important matter-"

"Then let us past", Cori grinned evilly and Macavity hissed at him.

"You should stop spending time with that dreadful tom Alonzo", Macavity hissed remembering one of his attempts to scare Alonzo. But the patched tom had turned Macavity's words against him and taunted him. "He's not good for you."

"I don't know about that", Cori grinned. "I'm wittier because of him."

"Maybe you're just stupid."

"Rather stupid than ugly."

"Ouch", Tantomile said and grinned.

Macavity bared his teeth and reached out fast and grabbed Cori by the Siamese's throat and pulled him close.

"If you don't shut your mouth mystical", Macavity hissed darkly. "You're sister will get through something really, really ugly and I promise you there will be no pieces for you to pick up."

Cori looked down in defeat.

"What do you want Macavity?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked… I want you." He threw Cori into the waiting arms of two of his henchcats while two others started to beat him.

"No", Tantomile yelled. "Stop! Please stop it! Let him go take me in his stead!"

"Why should I", Macavity grinned as Cori was knocked unconscious. "You are of no use to me. You're brother is the mystical twin you are just a normal queen."

"I'm-"

'_Don't say it Anto_', Cori told her through his thoughts. '_Don't say it._'

'_He'll take you away Cori!_' she answered him.

'_And you'll be able to find me._'

"I thought so", Macavity grinned and caressed her cheek before kissing her briefly on the lips and she was too scared to push him away. "Little Jellicle… Do tell my brother about this… okay?"

She nodded terrified and he ran a claw down her cheek in an affectionate way that Tantomile knew was fake. And then he, his henchcats and her brother was gone and she was left alone to weep on the street.

* * *

Alonzo and Munk started their way back to the yard again after kissing and agreeing on keeping their relationship a secret for the time being. They walked close to each other and Alonzo held an arm around Munk's waist and Munk an arm around Alonzo's neck. It looked as if Alonzo was giving him support because Munk was still sore from the pollicle fight. But to them it was much more. They were talking happily when suddenly Alonzo stopped when his ears picked up the sound of quiet.

"What is it love", Munk asked and looked up at him and saw a frown appear on his lover's face. "Zo?"

"Munk", Alonzo asked. "Do you hear that?"

"I can't hear a thing."

"Exactly."

Munk frowned too. "That's not good. Something's going to happen."

"Or something's already happened."

"Shh… did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"There", Munk said as he heard the sound of sobs. "Don't you hear it?"

"No I… Wait there I heard it. Someone's crying!"

"Come on!" They took off running and when they rounded a corner they found Tantomile with her back against a wall, knees pulled up to her chest and face buried in them. But what made it all worse, she was shaking in sorrowful sobs.

"Wait", Alonzo said when Munk tried to get to her.

"Why?"

"Where is Coricopat?"

Munk looked around in terror but the Siamese tom was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn", he swore.

"Exactly what I was going to say Munk… come on." They walked over to her slowly and Alonzo put a paw on her shoulder. Tantomile looked up and to their surprise threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Tantomile", Alonzo said and rubbed her back. "Millie what's happened?"

"H-he c-came o-out of n-nowhere", she said between her sobs. "Opat t-talked b-back a-at him."

"Who's Opat", Munk asked and Tantomile cried harder and Alonzo gave him a look that told him that he would explain later.

"H-he s-said O-Opat h-has h-hung around y-you t-too m-much A-Alonzo", Tantomile continued.

"I take it Opat took it as a compliment", Alonzo said softly.

"Y-yeah k-kind of. B-but _h-he_ d-didn't like h-his answer."

"Who is _he _Millie", Munk said and sat down beside them and rubbed her shoulder.

"M-Macavity" she wailed in sorrow, terror and anger.

Alonzo hardened his embrace and let her cry into his shoulder. He looked up at Munk.

"We have to get her to the yard", he said and Munk nodded.

"Can you carry her Zo? I'm still too banged up and she's too upset."

"Yeah", Alonzo lifted the smaller queen with ease. "Let's go."

Tantomile didn't register the movement she only cried and cried and it hurt both of the toms deeply to see her the cool, levelheaded, nice, mystical and to other toms beautiful queen like this. They'd never seen her cry, never. Alonzo let her cry until her tears were all spent for the moment but she still continued to shake in powerful sobs. Alonzo and Munkustrap's hearts nearly broke and they hurried on their steps.

* * *

"Congratulations Tumble", Jenny said and hugged her son. "So you're a housecat now."

"Yes mum." He grinned up at her.

"Now if only you're brother could-"

"Mum", Demeter said. "Alonzo's perfectly happy with being a stray."

"I know dear. I just worry."

"Well don't. He can take care of himself."

Tugger opened his mouth to say something but Asparagus elbowed him in the chest and hissed:

"Don't you even think about it."

"Speaking of your brother", Skimble said. "Where is he?"

"Yeah and Munk", Plato said. "You told us he ran off Tumble."

"I know", Tumble said. "It was odd."

"You know what more is odd", Victoria said and looked around. "I can't find Cori or Tanta anywhere."

Everyone looked around for the mystical twins.

"That's strange", Jelly said and looked at the sun. "They should've been here by now shouldn't they?"

"Yeah", Admetus said.

"Maybe they got distracted on their way here", Pouncival said and everyone gave him a pointed look. "Oh! Yeah silly me…"

"Don't worry", Jemima said. "They'll be here soon and-"

"Sweet Everlasting cat", Bombalurina breathed out in horror. "Look!" She pointed behind them and they saw Munk and Alonzo and the later was carrying a trembling form in his arms. Cassandra and Exotica focused their eyes as they recognized the color of the form. They realized it was one of their cousins and both gasped in horror. There was one of them here… but where was the other?

Munk and Alonzo reached them both looking angry and grief stricken at the same time.

"Munk", Skimble asked and looked at the Siamese clinging to his son. "What's wrong?"

"We", Munk began. "Found Tantomile a short distance from the yard crying her eyes and heart out."

"Where is her brother", Bombalurina asked. "They're never apart!"

"They are now", Tugger pointed out and Asparagus slapped him on the head. "Ouch! Hey!"

"Tugger", Munk snapped. "Shut it! We're in a bad situation here."

"What's going on Munkustrap", Electra asked from beside her older sister Bombalurina.

"Macavity", Alonzo said darkly and Tantomile whimpered in his arms. "Has gone too far this time."

"Huh", Admetus asked.

"He's separated the twins." Munk's face turned dark and everyone gasped in horror.

"That's never happened before", Jenny said. "They've only been a ten meters apart at the most!"

"That's why Tantomile is so upset", Munk said. "Now they're further apart than they've ever been before and it's hurting her."

"I-is he d-dead", Etcetera stuttered out.

"I hope not", Munk said and looked at Tantomile. "For Tanta's sake. Macavity kidnapped him."

"But why", Tugger asked. "I know they're both mystical cats. So why didn't he take Tantomile too?"

"He didn't know", came a quiet voice Alonzo was the only one who heard it.

"What", he said and everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Zo what's-", Munk asked but Alonzo hushed him.

"Millie?"

"He didn't know", Tantomile said.

"He didn't know what?"

"He didn't know I'm a mystical cat too… that's why he only went after Opat."

Alonzo hugged her closer.

"Take her to my den", said Jelly. "She needs to rest."

Alonzo nodded and with Exotica and Cassandra following him the four of them left.

* * *

In the meantime pain filled screams echoed through Macavity's dungeons and if you listened closer you could hear the sound of a whip hitting flesh and chains clinking.

"I'm not going to ask you again", Macavity yelled and took Coricopat's chin in his paw and pulled his face close. "Who in the tribe are mystical cats?!"

"I-I w-won't tell you", Cori stuttered out. He'd been tortured mercilessly by the whip, clawing, beats, bites, kicks and iron pipes. Macavity had even at one point burnt his chest with a cigarette. For the moment he was whipping him while Cori hung in chains connected to his wrists.

"Tell me", Macavity said and whipped him again. "Tell me!"

"No", Cori said and Macavity lost it and went totally crazy and just hit and hit and hit. The henchcats in the cell closed their eyes and flinched at every hit and painful cry and then Cori stopped screaming… he was unconscious but Macavity didn't stop hitting him.

"Sir wait", a henchcat said and Macavity twirled around his eyes blazing dangerously.

"Why should I", he hissed.

"If you continue like that you'll kill him sir a-and he will be useless."

Macavity looked at the unconscious mystic and gave him one final whipping before storming out with a:

"Leave him hanging."

Cori might be unconscious but his powers were still alert. He couldn't feel his connection with Tantomile or Misto and Quaxo but he felt that he could reach Deuteronomy.

'_Sir_', he begged the old cat. '_Please… help me._'

* * *

Deuteronomy nearly fell down from his wall when he got the mental call from Coricopat. He felt the dread and horror in the mystics pleading and shivered. Something terrible must have happened and he knew he needed to be at the yard. Cori and Tanta had been to him and told him about their vision about the new mystical cat in the tribe. No one knew who it was… but Deuteronomy. He knew, he'd known for a very long time. He didn't know who'd taken Coricopat and hurt him and he didn't know why but he knew… that it couldn't be good.

* * *

TBC Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Quaxo peeked around the corner carefully. He'd left his older brother at their house because the conjurer was tired after the trip. But Quaxo was not and he was going to the yard. He just had to watch out for henchcats. He had a feeling that if he ran in to them it would not end well at all. Suddenly a paw came down on his shoulder and he twirled around ready to lash out.

"Left me behind did you", said Misto and narrowed his eyes at him.

Quaxo heaved a relieved sigh. "Misto don't scare me like that."

"Well you shouldn't scare me by running off on your own. Can't you feel the tension?"

"Yes… y-you don't think something's happened do you?"

Misto thought and then shook his head. "I don't know Quaxo… Maybe Mil and Cori will-" He cut off his sentence and stared in horror.

"Misto", Quaxo asked worried. "What's wrong? Misto?" His brother didn't respond and Quaxo started to panic. "Misto it's not funny! Misto!"

"What?!" Misto snapped and Quaxo shrieked in horror.

"Don't scare me like that!" he said.

"Quaxo…"

"I mean I thought you were lost in space again or dying or something!"

"Quaxo…"

"You just can't stop midsentence and then not answer me when I call you!"

"Quaxo…"

"I mean i-it's mean and… and you area a meany!"

"Quaxo!"

"What?!"

"Can't you feel it?"

Quaxo tilted his head in confusion. "Feel what?"

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"Come on…" Misto rolled his eyes, took Quaxo by the shoulder and teleported them away. Leaving a cursing ginger tom behind them.

* * *

Tantomile was sleeping at last and the tribe was having a meeting to decide how to save Coricopat. The only cat with her was Jemima. The little princess was caressing her paw in a soothing way. She'd always been fond of the twins and fascinated by them. She loved to see them move and talk in perfect sync and they were so mysterious and different and that intrigued her. But she'd learnt that the twins were nice and friendly and could when they wanted to be witty or mischievous. She had no doubt the two of them could think up great practical jokes.

"Munk will get him back", she told Tantomile as she caressed her paw. "You'll see Tanta. Munk will get him back and everything will be as it's always been."

"CORICOPAT", Tantomile screamed and sat up and started to cry again.

"Tantomile", Jemima exclaimed in horror and tried to hold back the panicking queen. "Stop it you'll only hurt yourself!"

"He's hurting him!" the psychic yelled. "He's hurting him! H-he's killing him!"

"Jemima", a voice asked and she saw Etcetera in the door.

"Etcy go get Munk, Alonzo or any other strong tom! I can't hold her!"

Etcetera ran and a little while later returned with Alonzo and Munkustrap in tow. They entered just as Tantomile broke loose and started towards the door. But she ran into what felt like a brick wall and arms closed around her from her front and back.

"Let me go", she wailed. "He's killing him!"

"Millie calm down", Munk's deep voice said from behind her.

"No! You don't understand!"

"Tantomile", Alonzo's soft voice said from her front.

"NO! LET ME GO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS WHEN A BOND LIKE THIS STRONG BREAKS!"

"I think we do don't you", Munk said darkly and she stopped fighting and looked up at Alonzo's face. It was sad but firm and gentle at the same time. He lifted her up and put her down on the bed again.

"I'm sorry", she breathed.

"It's okay", Munk said and caressed her back as he sat down beside her. Jemima and Etcetera was at her feet and Alonzo on her other side. "What happened?"

"I-I just felt his pain. Macavity was hurting him."

"We know Millie", Alonzo said and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry we'll get him back won't we Munk?"

"Huh", Munk asked. He'd been glaring at Tantomile and then shook his head. "Yeah sure we will. No problem."

"But there is a problem", Etcetera said. "We don't know where he is."

"We know Etcy", Alonzo smiled kindly at her. He saw Munk glare at Tantomile again and he laughed. "Munk don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous Zo!"

"Good because there's no need to…" He reached out and squeezed his shoulder with his eyes shining with love and affection. Etcetera was oblivious to this but not Jemima.

"Etcy", she said. "Can you go and see if they're figuring something out at the meeting?"

"Sure Jemmie." Etcetera disappeared and Jemima turned to the two toms.

"Now why are you both so lovey dovey", she asked paws on her hips. Tantomile chuckled at that.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked and the toms blushed.

"Oh my God", Jemima said.

"Don't you mean Everlasting cat", Alonzo grinned and she pouted. "Now come on love it was just a joke."

"You're mates", she said angrily.

"Yes", Munk said. "So?"

"So?! What do you mean so?!"

The toms looked at each other and saw the angry tears in her eyes.

"Oh", Alonzo said. "Someone's having a crush."

"It was never meant to be Jemima", Tantomile spoke softly. "You know it deep within. It will hurt now but it will disappear."

"I can't believe it", Jemima spat. "You two are supposed to be only friends or brothers! Not secret lovers!"

"Is there a problem with us being lovers Jemima", Munk asked.

"She's just a heartbroken kitten", Tantomile said softly. "It will pass. Someone in here was her first crush."

"Jemmie", Alonzo said softly. "You're young you'll find someone someday. Let's talk more about this another time. We have far more important things to-"

"**_He search for the mystics_**", Tantomile said but it wasn't her normal voice. It sounded as if her voice was echoing three or four times as she spoke.

"What", Munk asked but Jemima and Alonzo hushed him. "Now hang on a minute!"

"**_The myth is about to be tested. He who has fallen is searching for the conjurer, the telekinetic, the psychic, the leader and the shape shifter. He seeks them, seeks for them everywhere. The conjurer and the telekinetic slipped through his grasp. He plans to take the leader, the conjurer or the telekinetic next. He do not know that the psychic is two halves, he know not of the identity or existens of the shape shifter and he know not how to find the-_**" She lost consciousness.

"Damn it", Alonzo swore. "Without Coricopat she doesn't have enough strength to tell us about the full message."

"Who was she talking about?" Jemima asked.

"Come", Munk said. "Let's tell the others. Jemima stay here Tantomile might wake up again and tell you more."

"Got it." She said sourly and the two toms left.

* * *

"She had a vision", Tugger said. "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent Tugger", Munk said and looked around. "Someone is searching for mystical cats."

"What was that phrase again", Skimble asked. "That about the fallen?"

"He who has fallen is searching for-"

"Don't you think the fallen can be Macavity?"

Everyone looked at the older cat and then each other.

"It makes sense", Admetus said. "A lot."

A small plop announced that Misto and Quaxo had come to them by teleporting.

"Sweet Everlasting cat", Pouncival exclaimed who'd been standing next to where they now where. "Don't do that? Isn't it enough that you almost blew my head off with one your thunderbolts at the ball? Now you're trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Don't be so sensitive", Quaxo said.

"What is going on", Misto spoke and ignored both his brother and Pouncival. "What's happened to Coricopat?"

"How'd you know", Plato asked interested.

"I can't feel him."

Munk explained to them what had happened and about Tantomile's vision.

"Right", Misto said and picked out a stick from thin air and started to draw on the ground. "We got six characters in that message… Five of them must be mystics."

"How'd you know", Tugger asked amazed.

"Tantomile said he was searching for the mystics right? So I presume that _he_ is also the fallen."

"Who Skimble believe is Macavity", Electra said and grinned. Misto wrote in the dirt.

"Now the conjurer is obvious", he continued.

"Oh", Victoria asked and everyone gave her a look. "Oh right… er… who is it?"

Misto just rolled his eyes and wrote his own name.

"Oh", Victoria said again as it dawned on her.

"Quaxo must be the telekinetic", Misto continued. "And the psychic is either Mil or Cori."

"Or both", Alonzo said.

All looked at him in confusion.

"Don't you remember what Tantomile said", he asked. "She said '**_he do not know that the psychic is two halves'_**. Mil and Ori is two halves of one very powerful psychic."

"Who taught you logics", Misto grinned. "Right that's another role filled…"

"The leader is obviously Deuteronomy", Jenny said. "But who and what is the shape shifter?"

"I have no idea", Misto said. Munk threw a worried glance at Alonzo who smiled soothingly back to him.

"What are we going to do then", Tugger asked. "Macavity already has Cori."

"Yes", Munk said. "And whatever he is trying to do he'll need Mil, Misto, Quaxo, Deuteronomy and the shape shifter to do it."

"So what are we going to do?"

"First of all Misto, Quaxo or Tantomile are not to leave the yard on their own. I don't think Tantomile will leave and I hope you two are sensible enough to not leave the yard. But if you do… take two or three toms with you."

They nodded.

"We also have to find this shape shifter and protect him from Macavity."

"How do you know it's a he", Demeter asked and crossed her arms.

"Sis he just said he", Alonzo said soothingly. "I might as well be a she."

"No", Munk said. "Before all this happened, around when you were attacked Lonz… Tantomile and Coricopat came to me and told me that one of the toms in the tribe has powers that can either help us or be our downfall."

"Did they know who", Exotica asked.

"No… and I don't think the tom does either. At least… not yet."

* * *

"I'm telling you Alonzo", Munk hissed at him when they were alone at their usual place at the sunset. "Don't leave the yard on your own or you'll be sorry!"

"Munk he doesn't know I'm-"

"Don't say it! Who knows where his spies are!"

"Fine… But Munk it will be suspicious if Misto, Quaxo or Tantomile is leaving the yard without me. I'm second in command and Macavity knows you always choose me to go out on protecting missions because I _can_ protect them."

"But who will protect you?"

Alonzo smiled softly and kissed him and when they parted again he said:

"Why do you think I need protection?"

"You're terrible you know that?"

"Ah but that's why you love me."

Munk kissed him. "You're right I love you. But I would feel so much better if you stayed here."

"Munk if I'll ever needed I can be the fastest animal on dry land."

Munk smiled and their lips met again. They didn't knew two kittens were watching them.

"See Tumble I told you", Jemima hissed. "They're in love!"

"It's about freaking time", Tumble grinned.

"What?!"

"Sh you idiot they'll hear you!" he hissed.

"You mean you're not disturbed by this?"

"Why would I? Alonzo loves Munk, Munk loves Alonzo and I like both of them. If they're happy together then who am I to stand in their way?"

"You sound grownup."

"Dad has that effect on kittens."

Jemima pouted.

"Aw come on Jamie. I know you've been crushing on my brother since the ball he danced with you."

"Yes and I would be so much better for him."

"Don't be jealous Jamie."

"Stop calling me that!"

"What Jamie?"

"No you idiot", she slapped him. "Jealous! I'm not jealous!"

"Okay, okay, you're just green of envy."

She hit him again and stalked off and Tumble giggled before going to find Pouncival or Plato so they could play. Quaxo might join them too.

* * *

Coricopat opened his eyes. He was still hanging in the chains and the sun was setting. He sighed and thought of his sister. He'd heard her message too… just barley and couldn't make out all of it. But he'd caught the words shape shifter and that… was not good. If Macavity found the shape shifter before they did… well let just say it would not end very well.

* * *

Deuteronomy didn't get to the yard that night to his biggest annoyance. The wicker had seen him, caught him and brought him home again. Now Deuteronomy was lying inside, staring into a fire and grumbling about how stupid humans could be.

* * *

Quaxo was hiding in a pipe while Tumble was looking for him.

'_He'll never find me here_', he thought then a shadow fell over the entrance. '_Or not._' He shrieked when an arm reached in and pulled him out roughly.

"Macavity!" he shrieked in horror.

"Well lookie here", Macavity grinned. "If it isn't conjurer junior."

"Actually I'm not a conjurer", Quaxo squeaked. "I'm telekinetic."

"That's good, that's good. Well little one… ready to see your new home?"

"No thank you I like my old one better."

"Now, now little one don't be so negative. I'm sure you'll love it there."

"I don't think so."

"Well let's just say you don't have a choice."

"Get your filthy paws off of my brother", a voice yelled and a thunder bolt hit Macavity in the back and he dropped Quaxo. When Macavity rose he shook his head and his eyes fell on an angry looking tuxedo tom.

"Mistofelees I presume", Macavity said.

"Old fur hat I presume", Misto spat.

"What is it with you Jellicles and insults?"

"You deserve it."

"Here now", Macavity walked towards him. Quaxo was behind Misto now. Misto made ready to throw another lightning. "Now that's won't be necessary. If you just follow me nice and easy I won't hurt the other."

"Forget it dog breath", Misto yelled. "You won't put a paw on my brother!"

"I think I will little conjurer."

"No because I won't allow it!" Misto attacked him with all he got and Macavity had a hard time defending himself. Quaxo ducked behind a trashcan as lightning in blue and red flew everywhere. Macavity had learnt to create them too. Misto though was more experienced and managed to throw three at once and Macavity tumbled to the ground.

"Where is Coricopat", Misto yelled. "What have you done to him?!"

"He is…" Macavity said as he rose but didn't continue.

"He's what?!"

"He just is."

Misto threw another lightning and Macavity dodged it this time.

"Misto", someone yelled and Macavity knew that the other Jellicles were coming. There was no way they would not see or hear the lightning. Macavity ran forward and threw his arms around Misto and let electricity go around them both.

"Misto", Quaxo yelled and ran over and grabbed Macavity's arm. "Ouch!" he pulled back when he was struck but then pouted and reached out again and didn't let go. "Let go of my brother you meany!"

"Misto Quaxo", Munkustrap yelled when he saw them and Macavity. The last thing he saw was Asparagus and Admetus run towards the trio and threw themselves at him before the energy surrounding Macavity exploded and blinded them all.

* * *

When Munk opened his eyes he was aching all over and electricity was in the air. He grabbed hold of an old bike as he rose and got a chock.

"Ouch", he said and then stared in horror at two smoking forms on the ground. "Oh no… Asp! Ad!"

He ran over to them and checked if they were alive. They were they were used a bit banged up by the chock. Behind him the other Jellicles stirred and started to come to.

"Munk", Asparagus coughed and sat up. "Where are Misto and Quaxo? Did we get them?"

Munkustrap looked around… there was no sign of them.

"Macavity has them."

* * *

Quaxo was sobbing and holding his brother's broken and bloody body in his arms. Macavity had gone lose on him with the whip he'd used on Coricopat too, he only tortured Quaxo by forcing him to see it. The brother's didn't know that Cori was in the cell next door. Quaxo had been trying to wake up his brother for almost and hour and was starting to think that he was dying.

"Misto don't leave me please. Please don't leave me alone here…" He focused his mind on Deuteronomy. '_Sir… please help us._'

* * *

TBC Please review and I'll be really happy:)


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello" = talking  
_'Hello' = _thinking  
_"Hello"_ = talking telepathicly

* * *

Part 11

Coricopat stirred and opened his eyes. He could swear he heard voices from the cell next door. One was weak and sounded as if it was trying to calm someone else. The other voice was stronger and terrified. Cori looked at his wrists and saw that he was still chained. With an angry snarl he focused his power on the chains and pulled. They broke like a strand of hair and he collapsed to the floor. He didn't have enough energy to break the bonds on his ankles.

"God damn it", he muttered and crawled over to the wall and pressed his ear against it.

"Misto don't you dare", he heard the terrified voice say.

"I don't plan on Quaxo", the weaker and calming voice said.

'_Quaxo and Mistofelees_', Coricopat thought. '_When did they get here?_'

"You think Cori is around here somewhere", Quaxo asked a bit calmer and Cori pressed closer to the wall.

"Yes", Misto answered. "Closer than you think."

"Huh?"

"Can't you feel it?"

There was no sound and then…

"Cori!" Quaxo called and Cori heard something move towards the wall. "Misto you need to go on a diet!"

"If he does he'll be smaller than a mouse", Cori called through the wall. "Or vanish completely."

"Cori", the brothers called.

"Hello gentletoms when did you decide to join this… wonderful staying?"

"Last night", Misto answered sounding tired. "I can't complain about the roommate… but the host could be a bit nicer."

"And the food too", Quaxo said.

"This hostel would do much better with decent food, warm rooms, better view and a nicer host", Cori said and heard chuckles from the younger toms… as was his purpose. Then he sobered up. "How's my sister?"

"Torn up emotionally", Misto answered with a sigh. "She's suffering pretty bad from the bond being so stretched."

"I know… maybe it will lead to something good later on but right now I just want to feel her again."

"We know Cori…"

"Tell him about the proph-" Quaxo began but was cut off when Misto slapped him. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Then shut up Quaxo. We're in enemy territory and he's got spies everywhere. The walls have ears you know."

"They certainly do", Cori grinned softly. "_But they can't read minds._"

"_Cori you're a Everlasting cat damned genius_", Misto said through his thoughts and they included Quaxo too.

"_Thank you Misto. So Quaxo what were you about to say… eh think?_"

"_I was going to tell Misto to tell you about the prophecy Tantomile told us about_", Quaxo said through his thoughts.

"_Quaxo it was a message_", Misto said. "_Not a prophecy._"

"_Yeah, yeah whatever._"

"_It's not whatever Quaxo there's a big difference be-_"

"_I know that Misto but it's almost the same thing both of them gives us warning of-_"

"_The prophecies are harder to understand and more accurate-_"

"_When you can understand them!_"

"_-and the messages could mean almost anything._"

"_This one was pretty accurate and understandable._"

"_The prophecies are supposed to be hard to get so you have to sharpen your mind and-_"

"_Why can't, whoever it is, just say what he or she wants? It's much easier!_"

"_Because sometime the hard work is the road to-_"

"_Deeper understanding I know Misto. Geez you're such a bookworm._"

"_And you're immature._"

"_So what you're boring!_"

"_And you're reckless._"

"_You are both giving me a headache so can you two dimwits just tell me what the hell the message was or do I have to mentally knock your heads together?_" Coricopat cut in.

"_Sorry Cori_", Misto said and glared at his younger brother. "_Quaxo doesn't know the difference of-_"

"_You started it!_" Quaxo protested.

"_And I'll finish it_", Cori mentally growled. "_If you two don't stop acting like kittens, shut it Quaxo, I'll mentally kick your asses into next week capishe?_"

"_Yes._" The two tuxedos said.

"_Good now Misto give me that God damn message._"

"**_He search for the mystics_**", Misto began. "**_The myth is about to be tested. He who has fallen is searching for the conjurer, the telekinetic, the psychic, the leader and the shape shifter. He seeks them, seeks for them everywhere. The conjurer and the telekinetic slipped through his grasp. He plans to take the leader, the conjurer or the telekinetic next. He do not know that the psychic is two halves, he know not of the identity or existence of the shape shifter and he know not how to find the-_**"

"_The_", Cori questioned when Misto didn't continue. "_The what Misto? Come on give me some slack here I'm not all-knowing you know._"

"_That's all we got before Tantomile fainted._"

"_God damn it._"

"_Don't you mean Everlasting cat?_" Quaxo asked innocently. "_You use that God guy a lot today._"

"_It's shorter and easier to say Quaxo now tell me what you've figured so far._"

"_Skimble believes Macavity is the fallen_", Misto said.

"_Well duh how many times haven't we referred to him as the fallen?_"

"_You know I think I like you better when you're together with Tantomile. You're not as mean then._"

"_Sorry Misto… I've been having a bad day._"

"_Anyway_", Quaxo continued. "_We also think that the two-halved psychic is you and Tanta._"

"_That makes sense._"

"_Oh and him you don't go all duh on_", Misto grumbled.

"_I told you Misto I've been having a bad day. What more do you know?_"

"_We think me and Quaxo are the conjurer and the telekinetic._"

"_Yes that too is quiet logical._"

"_What no duh?_"

"_You'll never let me live that down will you?_"

"_I don't think so._"

"_Quaxo next time we're in the yard remind me to knock your brother's face against a brick wall._"

"_Sure Cori_", Quaxo grinned.

"_Oi you're the one that insulted me!_" Misto protested. Cori chuckled and then yawned.

"_I need some rest guys… tell me the last you know and let's call it a night._" He said.

"_It's morning Einstein._"

"_Thank you for telling me how smart and brilliant I am Misto, now back to the important thing._"

"_Fine, we also know that the leader is Deuteronomy… or we think so. We have no clue about the shape shifter other than it is a tom and we have no idea what Tantomile was about to say when she fainted._"

"_Okay, let's talk more tomorrow-_"

"_Tonight._"

"_-so we can figure the rest out. Good night guys._"

"_Don't you mean good morning_", Quaxo asked with a grin.

"_Shut up Quaxo_", Cori snapped and Misto just chuckled.

* * *

"Well this is bloody fantastic", Munkustrap said angrily as he paced back and forth in front of the tribe. "Macavity have two more parts of the puzzle now!"

"So we'll get them back", Tugger said and the others nodded.

"But how", Plato asked.

"We just eh…"

"We'll think something out Plato", Alonzo said and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry."

"That's easy for you to say", Pouncival grumbled. "You've got plenty of practice in it."

"Keeping calm isn't a sin lad", Skimble said.

"I know… I'm just worried."

"We know kid", Alonzo said softly. "That's why we're not mad."

Alonzo could swear he heard Munk mutter: "Speak for yourself."

"Do we know what Tantomile was about to say when she fainted", Cassandra asked.

"Jemima", Munk asked and turned to her.

"No", she said annoyed. "She woke up and don't remember. Jelly's with her now."

* * *

"Come on dear you must drink something", Jelly told Tantomile who just shook her head. "Well if you don't drink dear you might die of thirst and what would your brother say when he's back." She knew it was a bit cruel but it had an effect and Tantomile took the offered cup and drank three of them.

"Thank you Jelly", Tantomile said.

"Are you feeling better dear?"

"A little… I think I can go out to the others now. Most of the shock and grief has passed. Cori wouldn't like to see me like this."

Jelly caressed the top of her head fondly. "Don't worry dear he will be alright. Just like your father was always alright. I remember one time when he fell of a huge junk pile, well it was to me since I was a to-be-queen at the time, but he didn't break a bone or sprain anything."

Tantomile chuckled. "Yeah the only one who could actually break his bones was mum. I think he was more afraid of her when she was angry than anything else."

"Oh yes your mother had quite a temper."

"You're a good queen Jelly and a good healer."

"Well the true healer is Jenny… Don't tell anyone but I suspect she is a mystic."

Tantomile's eyes went wide.

"What is it dear", Jelly asked.

"The last part", Tantomile exclaimed. "I remember it now!"

"You do! Quick tell me!"

"**_He does not know that the psychic is two halves, he knows not of the identity or existence of the shape shifter and he know not how to find the healer. The healer may not be of use to him but she will be of use saving the life of the shape shifter should it be needed. The shape shifter is the dangerous and most difficult to protect. Because he can take any shape under the sun, as long as it is a breathing animal. One thing stays the same no matter who he is, his eyes will still be black and the protector will always know it's him._**"

Tantomile stopped and looked at Jelly who was thinking the message through. Then she sighed heavily.

"What is it Jelly?"

"I know who the protector and healer is."

"Yes and?"

"I also know what myth Macavity is trying to perform."

* * *

"You can't be serious Jelly", Skimble said as she and Tantomile joined them. "That can't be it! Not that myth!"

"What myth", Etcetera asked.

"It is that myth Skimble", Jelly said ignoring Etcetera.

"What myth", Electra asked.

"Jelly it can't be", Jenny said. "No one told Macavity of that myth."

"What myth", the tribe yelled and the elder cats looked at them.

"See Jelly", Skimble motioned for the grown cats. "They don't know so how can he?"

"Macavity is tricky and sly Skimble dear", Jelly said. "I don't know how he found out about it but he did."

"What myth Jelly", Munk said. "Tell us. We need to know so we can prepare for what's about to happen."

The three elder cats looked at each other and then sighed.

"Okay lads and lasses", Skimble said. "Gather round." Everyone sat down around him as if they were all small kittens and he was about to tell them a story.

"This myth", Skimble said. "This myth is old, very old and written somewhat in rhyme and some grammatic errors. So if yeh don't understand tell me."

Everyone nodded and Skimble cleared his throat.

"**Mystical cats with powers with good or bad will**

**Are powers from generation to generation still**

**The leader with wisdom and age**

**The conjurer who's worst weapon is rage**

**The telekinetic with strength to move**

**The psychic who is not one but two**

**The shape shifter most dangerous of them all**

**The healer is only keeping him from the fall**

**The protector see who the shifter really is**

**It doesn't matter if he's looking like this**

**The fallen once were one of us**

**But betrayed us to power gain thus**

**He took them all one by any**

**And broke them in times yes many**

**To gain what he is longing for**

**He has to go to all their core**

**Deep within he will seek**

**To find the power that runs deep**

**The conjurer will lose to rage**

**The leader will have no use of age**

**The telekinetic can move none**

**The psychic will not be two but one**

**The shape shifter's life will come to an end**

**On the healer it will all depend**."

Skimble stopped and looked at them and everyone looked confused.

"I told you we should have waited with the poem or whatever and told them the story", Jenny scolded her mate. "Listen everyone. Long ago there was a tribe like ours…"

* * *

TBC _**Insanemistosingsmore you didn't P. me off truth is I had written the last chapter the time as I wrote chapter 8 and 9 but I didn't publish it at once. Truth is I can't really kill the good guys but I have no problem getting rid of Macavity if it's needed to or that f*****g Baron. Don't worry I'll try not to hurt Misto too much from now on;)**_

**_Next chapter will be Jenny telling the story but you'll read it like you read this... maybe I'll threw in some comments. Soory for the shortness of this chapter._**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello" she said = Jenny telling the story  
_"Hello" she said_ = The tribe interupting

**Warning this chapter is a bit gory so if you are sensetive I hope you forgive me, I'm not sure I should rate the story M because of it... I think it may jsut be this chapter that is rated M and I'm not really sure I should rate the whole story because of it - Eraman.**

* * *

Part 12

A long time ago there was a tribe just like ours. A thin black tom ran through the dark forest towards the clearing that the tribe called their home. He was no normal cat he was a mystical cat. He was completely black with eyes that were white. When he entered the clearing he called:

"Are you there?" A soft thud behind him announced the arrival of his sister a completely white queen with black eyes.

"You called", she said and smiled.

"He's coming."

His sister looked at him and nodded and they entered the clearing together and found their tribe summoned around the leader and the protector.

"Sirs", the twins spoke in unison. "We have information."

"What an honor to have the psychic speak to us today", the leader said kindly. "What is this information?"

"He is coming."

"That's impossible", the protector spoke and looked at the twins. "We killed him after what he did to the conjurer." A hiss came from another cat a young calico queen. "Shifter… please tell the telekinetic to stay quiet."

"As you wish protector", the shape shifter hissed. He walked up to the telekinetic and sat down beside her. His blood red fur changed to a green so dark it almost looked black. No one really remembered or knew what he really looked like but they knew they had to be careful around him.

"_Why Jenny?" Victoria asked._

_"This shape shifter could take any form in the world", Jenny answered. "Imagine that you talk to your best friend and suddenly your best friend is your mother, then your brother… wouldn't you be suspicious when everyone you know… might not be anyone you know at all?"_

_"Maybe…"_

_"Hush now and let her continue", Bombalurina said._

"Can't you keep true to one form shifter?" the protector snapped. "We might not recognize you _if _he's really coming here."

"He is coming here protector", snapped the black twin. "The Everlasting cat gave me the message. Don't you trust her?"

"I trust her but I do not trust you."

"Because we have misinterpreted her words", the white twin asked. "No one is perfect we are who we are."

"Tell that to shifter", the telekinetic giggled. "He doesn't know what he is… are you even a tom?"

The shape shifter glared at her. Suddenly a lightning struck in the clearing and when the smoke cleared a silver tabby stood in the middle holding a fighting white queen by the neck.

"The fallen", the leader hissed. "Let the conjurer go."

"If you want her leader", the fallen grinned. "Come and get her." The fallen and the conjurer started glowing in a blood red light and the telekinetic noticed that the shape shifter were no longer beside her… or was he?

_"Oh so in this story the conjurer is a girl!" Pouncival grinned. "Just wait until I tell Misto! He'll flip!"_

_"It's not important what gender the cats have", Munk scolded him. "Keep going Jenny."_

The fallen used the power he stole from the conjurer to chain the entire tribe to trees and rocks and his own henchmen guarded them. The fallen's right paw tom sat down beside the leader.

"What are you going to do", the healer a gentle old tom asked.

_"Ha Jenny is a tom!"_

_"Quiet Pouncival", several cats said._

"I want the ultimate power of course", the fallen said. "What good does all these powers do divided between different cats? Wouldn't it be better to have them all in one cat so you don't have to call for others when you have one of them? Wouldn't it be easier to just fetch one?"

"No cat can handle that much of power", the telekinetic yelled. "You're out of your mind!"

"Maybe so but I'm willing to give it a try and my dear telekinetic, you are the first."

"First what", the small calico queen said and looked terrified.

"Why to give me your powers of course", he grinned and walked up to her leaving the conjurer chained to the ground. "Give me your power now love."

"Don't you dare touch my sister", the conjurer called weakly.

"Don't worry love your time will come. Now my dear sweet telekinetic… this won't hurt a bit." And with that he punctured her chest and took hold of her heart. She screamed in agony and tried to get loose but a sickening snapping sound silenced her. Her eyes were wide and cold as dead took hold of her. The fallen backed away and in his paws was a small shining orb.

"No", the conjurer screamed and looked at her sister's bloody and cold body. "You said it wouldn't hurt! You killed her! You killed her!"

"It didn't hurt love", the fallen said and grinned. "At least not on me and I had to kill her to get to her power. It was buried inside her heart so I had to break it open and take it out." The tribe paled in horror so did the henchmen and some even threw up.

_"That's horrible", Cassandra shrieked. "Is that what's going to happen to Quaxo too?"_

_"This is just a myth Cassie", Skimble said. "No one knows if it ever happened. But if Macavity believes in it… that might be Quaxo's fate if we're not fast enough."_

_Many cats gulped and Munk urged Jenny to continue._

The fallen pressed the orb into his chest and a grinned.

"Now", he said and pointed at a stick. "Let's see if it works…" At first nothing happened but then the stick moved at his every command. "It does… now where is my psychic?" He looked around and his eyes fell on the twins. "Well I know you too would be a tricky situation."

"Shut up", the black tom spat. The fallen walked up to him eyes blazing.

"This I will enjoy", he said and lashed out and cut the tom's throat and then spun around and did the same to the queen. Everyone tore in their chains and the protector with his eyes set on a certain tom hissed angrily:

"Shifter you bloody coward!"

The twins bled quickly to death and then everyone closed their eyes as the fallen cut their skulls open and took out two more shining orbs.

_"Excuse me", Cassandra said and ran off to throw up and Victoria followed. Munk looked at all the pale faces and noticed that Exotica was hugging Tantomile close. Alonzo moved closer to Munk so their shoulder's touched. Cassie and Victoria came back._

_"I'm sorry", Jenny said. "But you wanted the story and I know it's horrible."_

_"N-not your fault", Cassandra said. "Just get it over with."_

"The psychics powers are in their mind", the fallen said. "And the mind is located in the head… so that is where I'll place these."

"Don't do it", the leader said sternly.

"Oh and why not?"

"It will hurt."

"No offence you old fur ball but I don't trust you."

"I tried to warn you."

The fallen pressed the orbs into his heads and smiled triumphantly for a few seconds before he started to wail and scream in pain.

"Master", his right paw tom asked carefully. "Are you alright?"

"T-too many thoughts… too loud", the fallen wailed. "Must… make it… stop!" There was a small explosion in everyone's head and the fallen smiled again while the others, his own henchmen included, whimpered in pain. "Much better now… So leader will you give up your wisdom and slow ageing to me?"

"No because the Everlasting cat gave it to me and that means you do not deserve it and it will kill you."

"I think I'll take that risk."

"No cat is supposed to carry all this power on its own. It will destroy you."

"Shut up and give me your power!" He walked up to him and buried his claws in the leader's eyes killing him directly.

_"Why his eyes", Jemima asked in a shaky voice._

_"Because he's seen so much in his long, long life and his wisdom comes from reading, watching and hearing", Jelly answered. _

The fallen put the leader's orbs in his own eyes and turned to the conjurer and cut up her back and took the orb from her spinal cord. Because conjuring is a lot of reflexes and fast nerve impulses. Then he looked around grimly but they all saw he was in pain. He had too much power in him. Then the fallen's face turned from grim satisfaction to pure rage.

"Where is he", he yelled and everyone looked around. "Where is the shape shifter?"

"H-he must have slunk away looking like something else", the right paw tom stuttered and the fallen hurried over to him.

"Oh you think so", the fallen hissed and the terrified face of the right paw tom turned into a smile.

"No I know he didn't" and with that he punched the fallen in the face so the evil tom tumble over the ground. The henchmen hurried forward and threw themselves at the shape shifter. They buried him but then he shifted… into a black panther. He shook them off like kittens and killed them all and then roared and hurried towards the fallen. He managed to cut the fallen's face and bit off his tail. Then the fallen used his power from the conjurer to stun the shifter with a lightning. Then he used his mental power from the psychic to force the shape shifter to become a cat again. Everyone stared at him.

_"Why", Tugger asked._

_"No one really remembered what the shape shifter had looked like before he got his powers Tugger", Alonzo said. "He'd shifted so much they didn't really know what he was or what he looked like."_

_"You mean he might be a dog", Pouncival asked Alonzo._

_"Or a mouse even", Tumble said._

_"You'll have to listen to mother", Alonzo said and smiled at her. "Sorry for the interruptions mum, please go on."_

Before them stood a tom with fur that looked as if it was black, but they all saw it was in truth dark blue with some lighter parts here and there, he had a bright blue patch over his eye and his eyes were heavenly blue.

"T-that's the real shape shifter", a princess stuttered.

"Yes", the protector said in awe. "I forgot."

The shape shifter cast him a venomous look. "You shouldn't have."

The fallen grinned. "Well I wonder if the fur comes with your power. Oh the mayhem I can cause shape shifting."

"You can't take my power."

"Oh and why is that? I took them from your friends didn't I?"

"So? Do you even know where the core of my power is located?" The fallen opened his mouth to answer but shut it again. "I didn't think so. Look at your tail… or what's left of it."

The fallen did and saw the blood was pouring out of him.

"You'll bleed to death", the shape shifter said.

"No I won't", the fallen grinned and walked towards the old tom that was the healer.

"Hurt him and I swear I'll kill you."

"Oh? You let me kill your friends so why wouldn't you let me kill your father?"

"He is not my father."

"Odd shifter everyone think he is."

The shifter grinned. "And everyone thought I let you kill my friends beacuse I'm a coward."

"What?"

"The psychic told me to let you kill them. Because if I don't kill you… they will."

"That's not possible", the fallen's paws started to sparkle as he charged his bolts.

The shifter used his own power and turned into a snake.

"I thhhhink you know it isssss", he hissed and charged out and bit the fallen in the paw and venom started to spread slowly. "Why didn't you jusssst let me kill you fassst and painlesssss?"

The fallen growled and flew at the snake and sunk his teeth into its back. The shifter used his powers again and their fight continued. The shifter shifted many times into other animals and the poison from his snake form was spreading through the fallen's body. The fallen stumbled backwards as his eyes clouded over.

"If I go", he said. "You'll go with me."

"Oh", the shifter asked. His current form was of a patched tom. "And how are you supposed to do that?"

"I'm so happy you asked." With that he shot one lightning into the shifter's stomach and it left a deep gash. It had almost gone the whole way through. The shifter screamed and fell backwards and blood soaked the green grass and with a pleased smile the fallen fell to the ground and died. From him the orbs from the other mysticals emerged and flew around the clearing before shooting into the air. The chains disappeared and the healer ran over to the fallen shape shifter. He put his paws on the wound.

"No don't don't", the shifter said and tried to push the healer off of him. His eyes were filled with tears and he was gasping for air. "Just let me die…"

"No way. You've protected us for years haven't you?"

"I l-let him kill the others."

"They told you to. Now stay still."

He tried to heal the wound but when he had worked for a little the shifter took his paw.

"Please… I don't… I can't go on like this. Shifting is a curse. My beloved didn't even remember what I look like."

"That's no reason to just… die", the protector said.

"Who said I was going to die?" The healer and the protector jumped away as the shifter's body started to glow. He shifted slowly this time, his arms and legs disappeared so did his face. He grew larger and wider and where his head would have been something spread out and light enveloped him and when it faded… All that was left was a huge oak tree with leaves that shifted color in the light and with a trunk so dark it was almost black and in the bark you could see streaks of dark blue if you looked really close. It looked as if the crown could reach the sky and the tree gave protection to them from then on.

* * *

"Wait Jenny", Tantomile said and everyone turned to look at her. "My message told that the shifter can take any form under the sun as long as it is a breathing animal."

"I don't have an answer to that", Jenny said. "I think only the Everlasting cat knows the answer to that."

"But if Macavity knows this myth", Tugger said. "Shouldn't he know the psychic is two cats?"

"It depends on if he heard this original version", Jelly said. "Or the confused one."

"The confused one", Demeter asked.

"Yes in that one the psychic is a single cat and the shape shifter doesn't exist."

"That would be why he don't know of the existence of the shifter", Exotica said.

"I wonder", Munk said his eyes had a worried light in them. "Could the healer have saved the shifter?"

"Yes", Skimble said. "If the lad had let him do it instead of turning into a tree."

"He just couldn't live with himself letting the others die", Admetus said sadly.

"And the fact that his beloved didn't remembered what he looked like", Bombalurina said and sniffed. "He must have been so unhappy."

"Did the protector know he was the right paw tom", Tumble asked.

"I guess so", Jenny said. "The story said he had his eyes on a certain tom."

"And my message told that protector always know it's him", Tantomile said.

"You think he's hurt them yet", Jemima asked looking sad. Quaxo was one of her best friends.

"I don't think so", Cassandra said soothingly. "He'll want all of the mysticals first."

Alonzo's eyes turned wide and he took off.

"Alonzo", Munk yelled.

"Where is he going", Tugger asked.

"Oh no", Asparagus said.

"What", everyone asked.

"Macavity think he has everyone except from the leader."

"Deuteronomy", Munk exclaimed and flew to his feet. He was about to run after Alonzo but his sore body wouldn't allow it. He groaned.

"We'll go", Admetus said and pulled Tugger and Asparagus with him.

"Hurry", Munk called after them.

* * *

Deuteronomy walked down the street as fast as he could when suddenly he saw a familiar black and white tom.

"Aw Alonzo my boy how are you?"

"Sir you're in danger", Alonzo said.

"I know."

"And yet you walk on your own?"

"Alonzo my dear boy I knew my sons would send someone to protect me or come themselves."

"Too bad it was too late", a menacing voice said and Macavity landed in front of them. "Well hello there Alonzo."

"Get away creep", Alonzo spat.

"I will and I'll take Deuteronomy with me." From the shadows emerged all his henchcats. "And this time I will make sure you die."

"But sir", Baron said and Alonzo glared at him. "Can't you have use of him?"

"How", Macavity hissed.

"To make that psychic tell about the others."

"What others? With my father in my claws I got all the mysticals."

"But sir… if you use Alonzo as a tool to make the mysticals stop fighting you…"

"Baron you are a genius. I'll use this insolent tom to force the mysticals to give their powers to me without causing me too much trouble! So old man…" He turned to Deuteronomy as the henchcats took hold of Alonzo. "Come with me or I'll kill this tom."

Deuteronomy's eyes went wide and he nodded.

"Dad, Alonzo", Tugger yelled as they rounded the corner.

"Come any closer", Macavity spat. "And I'll kill him!" He pointed to Alonzo.

Asparagus and Admetus hissed and Tugger bowed his head and when he looked up the henchcats, Macavity, Alonzo and his father was gone.

"Damn it", Tugger said. "Munk will so not be happy."

* * *

TBC **_Roselna - Yes I came up with the poems myself and for not killing Alonzo... I'll see what I can do;)_**

**_TeenageMutantNinjaHamster - I'm touched that you spent so much time reading this._**

**_To all my reviewers - Thanks for all the copliments I feel really happy:)_**


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Cori sighed and kicked at the chains holding his back paws in frustration. He looked at the door to his cell. It was a wooden door with a small window with iron bars. He growled in frustration, from the cell next door he heard Misto and Quaxo do the same.

"What the hell does McDonalds want with us", Cori asked aloud. "Why does he want all thy mysticals?"

"Because he's a sicko", a voice said and he chuckled.

"Misto where are you?" The conjurer became visible and Quaxo was at his side. "How did you get in here?"

"_He can creep through the tinniest crack_", Quaxo sang happily. "He crept out of his chains and got me out and together we crept in here."

"Why didn't you two just leave then?"

"We can't leave you here", Misto groaned. "Besides I don't know how but I can't teleport outside… and taking someone with me through cracks are tiring and I refuse to leave my brother behind."

"Aw aren't you a doll", Cori teased with a grin.

"How come you're acting like a normal tom when Tanta is away from you?" Quaxo asked.

"Why are both of you acting as immature kittens away from the yard?"

The three of them shared a smile and then they heard a door slam open.

"Get your filthy paws off me you stinking, backstabbing, ugly, cowardly traitor", a voice yelled. The three of them got to the door and saw three henchcats desperately push and drag another tom towards a cell. Two others were leading an old cat towards the cell opposite them.

"Alonzo", Coricopat exclaimed when he saw him.

"Cori?"

"Keep moving", Baron grumbled.

"As if I would listen to you you're fucking puppet."

"Such language."

"I'll give you language if you don't get your paws off of me!"

"I' loike to see tha'."

"As you wish." Alonzo got loose for a moment and cut deep gashes in Baron's chest and made small holes with his claws. "Those dots are called Braille! Remember it!" Coricopat couldn't keep the smile off his face when Baron ran away and the other toms pushed Alonzo into a cell slamming the door shut hurriedly as if they were afraid of him. Then Cori saw Deuteronomy be put in the cell opposite them.

"Now this is just brilliant", he said and looked at their leader. "Now that jerk got what he wants!"

"Not completely", Deuteronomy said. "The myth he's heard is defect and he can't perform the right ceremony without all the mystics."

"So as long as he doesn't know we're safe", Misto asked.

"A bit."

"Well", Alonzo said. "I have no intention of letting Deuteronomy or you stay here. But since I'm only one tom I can't get us all out."

"And how are you going to get one of us out", Quaxo asked with big eyes.

"You'll see Quaxo."

"Lonzo stop playing cat and mouse and tell us your God damn plan", Cori growled.

"Again with that God guy", Quaxo grinned. "You almost sound as if you've converted to human religion Cori. Or do you just love the guy?"

"Shut up Quaxo", Cori hissed.

* * *

In the meantime Munkustrap sat in his den with his head in his paws. His father was kidnapped, his friends were kidnapped and his lover was kidnapped and kept as a hostage but what was worse… If Macavity found out Alonzo was a mystical his lover would be doomed. The best they could do now was hope that Macavity didn't find out about Tantomile. He also wondered about the part of the message that said that the Healer, Jenny or Jelly would be needed to save the life of the shape shifter. Who he knew was his beloved Alonzo. The myth made him shudder, what if Alonzo was turned into a tree? Some sobs escaped him and suddenly he felt an arm around his shoulders.

"Munk", a gentle voice said. "Lad are you okay?"

"Y-yeah Skimble… I-I'm just a bit upset."

"As am I… that wretched tom has my son… and your lover I suppose." Munk's head snapped up. "Yes Munk I know you and Alonzo are mates."

"How did you-"

"I've seen it coming since you were both small lad. But I must ask you something Munk… and I want you to be honest with me."

"Alright Skimble."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

Skimble sighed deeply. "Munkustrap… I think my son is the shape shifter."

"What?!"

"I think Alonzo is that shape shifter… when he was little his fur changed color when he was with me once. He didn't think of it and I never told anyone… but then when Macavity started to kidnap mysticals and we told you about the myth… I know my son is the shape shifter."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes… remember the part of the myth where the shape shifter turned into his true form?"

**_"T-that's the real shape shifter", a princess stuttered.  
_****_"Yes", the protector said in awe. "I forgot."  
_****_The shape shifter cast him a venomous look. "You shouldn't have."_**

"Yes", Munk said.

"And do you remember the shape shifter's last words to the protector?"

**_"Please… I don't… I can't go on like this. Shifting is a curse. My beloved didn't even remember what I look like."_**

"Yes", Munk said again.

"According to the myth the protector was the shape shifter's beloved and the other way around. You love my son lad… it all makes sense. You are the protector and Alonzo the shifter. Now I have to ask you. Do you know if this is true?"

"I-I-I…"

"I got more proof. You see according to this myth the next shape shifter would look like the last cat the shifter before him looked like."

"So?"

"Do you remember what the shape shifter looked like when the fallen said he'd take him with him if he went?"

**_"Oh", the shifter asked. His current form was of a patched tom. "And how are you supposed to do that?"_**

"He was a patched tom?"

"Yes but Jenny left one part out… he was a black and white patched tom."

"Skimble I-"

"Munk I need to know."

Munkustrap sighed and then nodded. "Yes Skimble, Alonzo is the shape shifter I've seen him shift… not only himself but he shifted my shape too."

"What?"

"I was angry with him and forced him to shift and it hurt him and as revenge he scared me by shifting my form."

They were quiet for a little while.

"Munk… Macavity can't find this out."

"I know Skimble."

"If Macavity got Alonzo's powers then we would be screwed. Shit. Fuck. And hell." Munk stared at him, he'd never heard the older tom curse. "Don't look at me like that Munk with your eyes all big looking like a kitten at his first Jellicle ball. I've been young too you know."

"When was that", Munk grinned. "The middle ages?"

"Quiet you little rascal."

"Skimble Alonzo is… resourceful he'll find a way to get out of this tricky situation."

"I know… I just hope he doesn't do it too late."

* * *

The next morning Cori and the two small toms woke when they heard Macavity yell:

"Hey let me out from this fucking place!" The three hurried up to the window and saw that Deuteronomy was just as curious as they were. They looked at Alonzo's door and there behind the bars they could see Macavity.

"Sir", a henchcat stuttered as he hurried up to the door and opened it. "How did you get in there?"

"That fucking tom Alonzo tricked me."

"How?"

"I went in to have some… fun with him", the henchcat paled. "But when I entered he was nowhere to be seen so I walked a bit further in. Then that bastard snuck out and slammed the door shut and took off!"

"Shit sir! Don't worry we'll find him!"

Macavity grinned and pulled the henchcat close.

"I don't think so", he said and grinned.

"Sir?"

Cori gasped and he and the other three stared as the henchcat's fur and height changed and he now looked precisely as Alonzo.

"Nice try", Macavity grinned and pushed him inside the cell and slammed the door shut. The henchcat hit the wall and was knocked unconscious. Macavity then whistled and walked up to Deuteronomy's door.

"I must say my boy", the old tom said. "You are very fast."

"Thank you sir", Macavity grinned happily and it looked sort of odd on his face.

"What is going on", Misto asked. Macavity smiled fondly at him.

"A breakout Misto", he said and opened the door to Deuteronomy's cell. "Sir I think we should switch places."

"Absolutely not!" Deuteronomy objected. "I'll not put any of you in danger."

"But sir chances are bigger that Macavity won't start without you."

"Out of the question, take Quaxo."

"No sir it must be you. I'm sorry but you're the only one who can explain this to Munk."

"What in the name of God, shut up Quaxo, is going on?" Cori snapped.

"I told you Cori", Macavity said and put his paw on Deuteronomy's arm and the old tom now looked exactly like Alonzo.

"What the", Misto said and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

"Isn't this interesting", Quaxo grinned. "Cori is interested in the guy up there and my brother is interested in the guy down there."

"Shut up Quaxo", the other tow said.

Macavity grinned and turned into to henchcat that had been turned into Alonzo.

"I'll be back in a second", he said and started to pull Deuteronomy with him.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what the hell is going on", Misto asked as they disappeared.

* * *

"Alonzo let me go at once", Deuteronomy hissed. "I will not tolerate this."

"You don't have much of a choice sir", Alonzo said. He was still looking like the henchcat. "I won't allow you to stay here."

"Alonzo…"

"Sir you got my strength as well as my looks now", Alonzo looked at him sternly and pointed to a broken window. "I'll help you up and you go get Munkustrap and the toms."

"Why can't you go?"

"I can't leave you all here. Macavity doesn't know about me and with some luck he never will."

"Yes but if I leave and you take my place he'll start on you."

"No because I'll tell him about this shape shifter in the tribe and he'll try to find it."

"Alonzo…"

"Please sir, if not for my sake then for the other three."

"Fine… I'll go."

Alonzo smiled and helped the older tom up to the window and the older tom bent down towards him. Alonzo shifted into Deuteronomy and reached out a paw.

"Get them they're trying to escape", a voice yelled and five henchcats came towards them and grabbed "Deuteronomy".

"Run Alonzo", he yelled. "Get help!"

"Deuteronomy", "Alonzo" yelled before hurrying out.

* * *

"Get inside", Macavity told Alonzo and pushed him into the cell. "I don't know how you get out and frankly I-"

"Sir", came from Alonzo's old cell. "Sir please change me back!"

"What", Macavity stared when he saw Alonzo in the cell. "How the hell did you get in there Alonzo?! You were seen escaping!"

"I'm not Alonzo sir!"

Alonzo sniggered.

"I think he's lost it", a queen muttered.

"Shut up", Macavity spat. "If you're not Alonzo then who are you?"

"I'm Mack sir!"

"Mack?"

"The guard sir."

"I know who the fuck you are. How is this possible?"

"Looks like the shape shifter got to him", Alonzo said with a smug grin that didn't quite fit on Deuteronomy's face.

"Who", Macavity asked and looked in through the bars.

"The shape shifter", Alonzo continued. "Is a very powerful Jellicle who can change its and the appearance of others like it wants."

"That's impossible!"

"It is a mystical cat Macavity."

"Sir don't tell him", Misto exclaimed. "Who knows what that old rug can do with that kind of power!"

"Interesting", Macavity grinned. "I'll go find this shape shifter and then… I'll take your power."

He left with his men and a confused Mark with them. When the tom past him Alonzo shot out a paw and changed him back before anyone noticed anything.

"Now all we can do is wait", Alonzo grinned.

"Who are you", Cori asked.

"Oh how rude of me", Alonzo's grin widened. "I'm the shape shifter but you can call me Zo."

"Zo", Cori exclaimed. "Y-you're t-the-"

"Shape shifter Cori. Yes that's correct."

"Where is-"

"Alonzo? He's on his way to the Jellicles I hope."

* * *

Munk woke when someone shook him gently a few hours later and he looked up at a familiar face.

"Munkustrap wake up", the familiar tom said.

"Alonzo?"

"Munkustrap listen to me."

"You're here", Munk flew up and hugged him close and tried to kiss him but Alonzo pushed him off. "Zo what's the matter?"

"Munkustrap I'm not Alonzo."

Munk staggered backwards and stared at the tom before him.

"I-if you're not Zo then who are you?"

"Would you believe me if I said Deuteronomy?"

"Dad?!"

"Sh! Munk don't wake anyone else."

"B-but how did you… Alonzo did this?"

"Yes he proved to be the tom Coricopat and Tantomile foretold. Listen son we must free them all. And I will join the fight."

"How?"

"My entire ache is gone and I know how to free our friends. Thanks to Alonzo I will be able to fight alongside my tribe once more."

Munkustrap grinned predatory. "Let's go tell the toms shall we?"

* * *

TBC

**_To all my reviewers - Thanks for all the copliments I feel really happy:)_**

**_TeenageMutantNinjaHamster - I always like to make my readers happy:)_**

**_Insanity's Childe - I'm happy you like it since it was your request:)_**

**_Roselna - Thanks for the compliment on the myth, I didn't mean to make it so gory it just happened:S_**

**_Ljuba - I hope I update fast enough for you:)_**

**_raptoregg64 - I'm happy you liked the Einstein commet use it as much as you want:)_**


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

"Alonzo you're back", Tumble yelled and ran up to hug his brother. Alonzo returned the hug and smiled.

"That I am Tumblebrutus", he said and Tumble cocked an eyebrow and backed away to join the other cats.

"How did you escape", Tugger asked. "Did Macavity release or something?"

"No", Alonzo shook his head. "Not Macavity, he did try to recapture me though after A-Deuteronomy and Mistofelees used their powers to set me free so I could come back here and get reinforcement."

"To do what", Admetus asked with a grim face.

"To go back to that lair, rescue our brethren and… end Macavity's suffering once and for all."

"Suffering", Asparagus yelled angrily. "What the hell is that trash suffering about? He's the one that's causing us suffer! Just look at Tantomile for heaven's sake Alonzo!"

"Asparagus calm down", Jelly told her son. "I think Alonzo means that… uh… he means…"

"He means that fate has given the part of the fallen to Macavity", Tantomile said and stepped forward. "Macavity never asked to be evil it was his destiny and do you really think that the son of Deuteronomy and brother of Munkustrap and Tugger would do such things willingly?"

"Yes", various cats said and Tantomile shook her head.

"It may be as that", Alonzo said and they looked at him again. "But now we must hasten to the liar and rescue our brethren. Munkustrap would you mind?"

"Not at all s-Alonzo", Munk said and stepped forward. "I want every tom to come with me and Alonzo to Macavity's hideout. But I want Asparagus to stay here."

"What?!" Asparagus yelled. "Munk-"

"We need a strong tom here should Macavity come to look after the shape shifter", Alonzo interrupted him. "Asparagus you are the tom most suited to do that task. You will have Bombalurina, Exotica, Rumpleteazer and Jelly to help you."

"Come on", Asparagus cried incredulously.

"That's our final word", Alonzo said and motioned for Munkustrap to continue.

"This will be very dangerous", he said. "I want to take Cassandra and Tantomile with me."

"What for", protested Jemima.

"We may need to find Coricopat", Alonzo said and Munk rolled his eyes. His father could not stay quiet and play the part as Alonzo. Someone was bound to figure it out soon. "Chance is big… no I am most certain that Macavity will move them to begin the ceremony." Tantomile paled. "However I believe that Deuteronomy will tell Macavity that he is missing a mystic, the mystic we do not know yet."

"The shape shifter", Tugger asked. "Father will tell Mac about the shifter?"

"Most certainly Rum Tum Tugger."

Munk noticed Tumble's eyes narrow as he looked at his "older brother".

"Anyway", Munkustrap said before Tumble could say anything. "We may need to bring Plato and Tumble with us."

"Why not me", Pouncival complained.

"We need someone to help at the yard."

"I can do that I'll help Asparagus!"

"Everlasting cat save me", Asparagus groaned. It was no secret that he could be a bit irritated with his lively younger brother. Asparagus was always, if not angry, very polite and had always been a calm kitten. Pouncival was his opposite.

"Don't worry little brother", Admetus teased and clapped him on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. I have to watch out for Plato.

"Oi what's that suppose to mean", Plato said and pouted.

"Anyway", Munk interrupted. "We will leave as soon as possible so we can be home tonight with all our friends."

"Our brethren needs us", Alonzo said. "We must answer their call."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother", Tumble called then. Everyone stared from him to Alonzo and then back again.

"See", Munk hissed to his father. "I told you to try act more like Alonzo before we summoned everyone here."

"Tumblebrutus I am your brother", Deuteronomy said ignoring his son.

"No you're not. Alonzo never calls me Tumblebrutus if he isn't mad at me. Are you mad at me?"

"I… No. Don't be ridiculous Tumble this is a serious situation. But come now we must go help our friends."

He hurried off towards the gate and Munkustrap followed but Tugger stopped him.

"Munk are you sure _that_ is Alonzo", he asked. "He acts like… well our dad."

Munk laughed. "Maybe because dad told him to. I've already tested him and he knows our deepest secret."

"Who's deepest secret?"

"Mine and his. Now come on everybody. We have some friends to save."

* * *

Alonzo groaned in annoyance and kicked the cell wall. He'd shifted into Coricopat just for the fun of confusing the guards. They would stop and stare at him then hurry over to Cori's cell to find him, Misto and Quaxo in it. They would then hurry back to find Deuteronomy in the cell where Cori had been just seconds ago. He'd turned into other cats as well it confused the guards and made the Jellicles laugh.

"I'm getting the hang of this", Alonzo said at one point when he'd changed from Deuteronomy to Macavity and back again while a guard rubbed his eyes.

"You're getting faster that's for sure", Cori said dryly. "And more dangerous."

"Yada yada yada Cori", Alonzo grinned. "I know my powers are dangerous but I have no intention in joining Macavity. I mean I might get fleas!"

"Or you'll end up bored to death by his thirst for power", Quaxo said. "Hey I wonder if he could kill that thirst with milk."

"Quaxo don't be such a kitten", Misto said.

"What?! I am a kitten remember?"

"Every day I wish you weren't."

"Now that's just plain rude."

"Don't be so touchy."

"It's not my fault I'm so adorable that everyone wants to touch me!"

"Quaxo that's not what I mean."

"Yes you are."

"What?"

"You're mean."

"Cori can you please help me with this?"

"With what", Cori asked amused. "There's nothing we need to do."

"See", Quaxo grinned. "Even Cori thinks I'm plain perfect."

"No I think you're amusing at times. Now both of you shut up and let me talk to Deuty in peace."

"You're not green", Quaxo commented and winked at Misto. Cori's shoulders slumped and he sighed while Alonzo chuckled.

"Oh", Quaxo continued. "Are you jealous? Is that why you're green?"

"And he is a mystic", Cori groaned and looked at the amused Alonzo. "Know what, that wicked smile does not go well with you Deuty."

"Yeah, yeah", Alonzo said. "I think we'll soon be out of here."

"Oh and why is that? Have you become psychic?"

"No that's your thing… though I wonder if I could do a better job than you."

"Hey!"

"What? I never said you were bad."

"Could have fooled me."

"Don't be so boring Cori I was just joking with you."

Suddenly the door at the end of the corridor slammed open and Baron walked towards them with a grim look on his face and a wicked glow in his eyes.

"Baron", a henchcat said. "What do you want?"

"My power", Baron answered and cut the cat's throat and left him on the floor to bleed to death. "Hello there mysticals."

"What do you want", Cori spat.

"Like I told Mr. I'm-bleeding-to-death. I want my power."

"Your power", Alonzo asked.

"Well for the moment it's your power but soon it will be mine Deuteronomy or should I say… the leader."

"Okay he's lost his marbles", Misto commented.

"And his accent", Quaxo pointed out.

"I never had one", Baron grinned evilly. "It's amazing how far you can go just playing plain stupid."

"You", Alonzo spat. "You told Macavity about the myth!"

"What myth", Misto asked.

"Not now Mistofelees", Alonzo said. "Don't you see I'm in the middle of uncover a scheme here?"

"Touchy, touchy."

"I thought I was the touchy one", Quaxo objected.

"Shut up Quaxo."

"Yes Deuteronomy you're right", Baron grinned. "I told Macavity about the myth, I found out by that old theater cat. He was so drunk I could easily pull it out of him. I asked him for a myth about superior power and he told me. What an idiot ey?"

"Don't you dare speak about Gus that way", Alonzo spat. "You're a coward and a lazy idiot Baron. You let Macavity and his goons capture us!"

"Yes brilliant isn't it? While Macavity now is distracted by a cat that do not exist I'll bring you to the sacrifice area and I'll take your powers."

"And how will you do that?" Cori spat.

"Oh I'll just threaten with killing the kitten."

"If you're going to do what the myth said you'll kill him anyway", Alonzo spat. "Misto can you please blast this log head?"

"I can't", Misto groaned. "For some reason I can't sue my powers!"

"Ah I see most of the poison Macavity gave you is working then. Small things like creeping out through small cracks and pulling someone with you should still work." They all hissed at him. "Anyway I was not talking about the telekinetic… I was talking about a kitten I picked up on the street. A totally innocent little kitten."

"You wouldn't", Cori growled.

"Oh I betrayed your friend Alonzo without blinking didn't I?"

"You're sick", Alonzo snapped. "A complete maniac!"

"You know Deuteronomy I thought your language would be better since you're so old."

"Well we can't all sound like a book can we?"

Baron grinned and really fast he grabbed Misto around the throat and a red glow appeared around him as Baron used Misto's powers to open the doors at the same time. He still held a close grip on Misto and nodded towards the others to leave their cells. Cori was still pretty banged up by his torture so Quaxo had to lead him. When the three were out Baron reached around the door and took hold of Misto's neck, let go of his throat and pulled his paw out of the bars and pulled the conjurer with him.

"Let's go then", he said and they walked down the hallway, Alonzo and Quaxo helping an aching Cori.

* * *

Asparagus sniffed the air and hissed.

"W'at's wrong Asp?" Teazer asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I smell-"

"Macavity", Demeter hissed and Bombalurina, Exotica and Pouncival and Jelly joined them. The princesses hid in the oven.

"What is this for sad bunch of cats", Macavity taunted and jumped down to them with his henchcats coming out from the shadows. "And here I thought I'd find my brothers protecting the shape shifter."

The Jellicles flinched and Asparagus crouched and prepared to lunge.

"Oh _you_ want to fight me", Macavity taunted. "How rude! Get the weakest of you to-"

He didn't get any further because Asparagus lunged at the ginger tom and pressed him into the mud and started to claw at his face and chest. The henchcats gaped in confusion and then with a war cry Pouncival flew at one of them and the queens followed suit. Macavity was so shocked he didn't fight back in the beginning but then he growled and a red lightning shot out of his paws and hit Asparagus in the chest and he flew straight up and crashed onto his back.

"Asp", Demeter called in horror and kicked a henchcat in the shin and he howled in pain and jumped around. "Hold on!"

Macavity flew at the Jellicle tom and Asp flew straight back at him and they fought furiously.

"I'm not weak", Asparagus yelled and claws Mac across the face leaving four deep gashes. "I'm much stronger than I look!"

Macavity staggered backwards and realization dawned on him.

"Of course", he said. "It's you! The tom that looks the least dangerous!"

Asparagus looked at him in confusion.

"Come again?"

"You're the shape shifter!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes. Of course it all makes sense. While I'm here your tribe is attacking my lair since that pathetic tom Alonzo escaped. You would think that the shifter would go with most of the toms as protection. But the cleverest thing would be letting him stay least protected. No one would suspect it."

"Okay anyone bring a journalist Macavity has lost the last of his marbles."

"Enough."

"Why it will make headlines."

"One more remark like that and-"

"Or even be on the front page."

Macavity roared and flew at Asparagus who didn't duck in time and was furiously clawed on and with one last hard strike Macavity knocked the tom unconscious.

"Asparagus", the other Jellicles screamed in terror.

"Leave my brother alone", Pouncival yelled. A henchcat was holding him by the scruff of his neck and Pouncival was franticly hitting in the air towards the cat's face. "Let me go, let me go!"

"Why you're so hilarious", the henchcat grinned.

Pouncival managed to bit his arm and the cat yelped and dropped him.

"Now that hilarious", Pouncival spat. "Hey!" Another henchat had put a bucket over him. "Let me out of this thing!" Macavity shook his head and bent down over the unconscious tom.

"Touch my son and I'll swear I'll kill you", Jelly screeched.

"Madame", Macavity grinned. "I think I'll take that risk." He heaved Asparagus off the ground and over his shoulder and took off with his henchcats. The queens tried to follow but Macavity threw a lightning their way and they had to duck. When they looked up Macavity was gone.

"Well", Exotica said. "This was just great!"

* * *

"Are we there yet", Tugger hissed to Munk and "Alonzo".

"Soon", Alonzo answered. "Be patient Tugger."

"I just want to save my friends Alonzo."

"I know so do I. But we can't just rush inside the lion's den without thinking first."

"You know I'm starting to think like Tumble."

"What do you mean Tugger?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Alonzo?"

"I haven't done a thing."

"Be quiet", Munk hissed and looked at the big building his father had led them to. It was an old church near a forest. By the looks of it no one had been there for ages. "Alonzo can you get us inside?"

"Indeed I think I can."

"Okay", Admetus said. "You really have to stop talking like that. You're starting to scare me."

"Oh why would my choice of vocabulary frighten you Admetus?"

Admetus shuddered.

"Can you please stop teasing and show us the way in", Munk asked his father annoyed.

"Why of course Munkustrap. I have not had this fun in ages. So why not let me use my vocabulary for a bit more harmless fun."

"We don't have time."

"Okay my deepest apologies. Follow me. This is the way we shall go."

When they snuck forward Skimble took hold of Munk.

"Munkustrap", he hissed. "_That_ is not Alonzo."

"Don't be ridiculous Skimble."

"Munk I know my son's vocabulary and humor. There is no way the lad would think this is fun!"

"Hey can the gentlemen please hurry over so we can break in where I broke out", Alonzo called back.

The two toms hurried up to the others and soon they were inside.

* * *

They snuck towards the cells when Tantomile put a paw on Munk's arm.

"What is it Tanta?" he asked.

"Something's wrong Munk", she said. "I can't feel him."

"What?"

"I-I can't feel Coricopat. He's not here." Everyone around them had stopped except for Alonzo who rounded the corner.

"Is this proof enough for you Munk", Cassandra hissed. "That tom is not Alonzo. He's led us into a trap!"

They all heard a gasp and hurried around the corner and saw Alonzo stare at a dead henchcat. The poor creature had been left to bleed to dead.

"W-who could have done something like this", Tugger asked. "Surely not our boys."

"They've been here", Tantomile said and smiled. "I can feel his scent."

"Can you feel him?"

"Yes… just faintly."

"Which way Tantomile", Alonzo asked.

A bright light blinded them and when they could see again Macavity was standing before them and over his shoulder hung Asparagus.

"Asp", Admetus yelled and moved forward but Munk and Skimble Mungo held him back.

"Where are my prisoners", Macavity yelled in anger and saw his guard dead on the ground. "Who did this?!"

"You must have", Tugger spat. "You're the only one insane enough to kill your own!"

Macavity dumped Asparagus on the ground and bent down to sniff on the dead cat. His eyes blazed in anger and he growled.

"Baron", he hissed. "That fucking backstabbing piece of pollicle shit!"

"Such language are not appreciated around young cats Macavity", Alonzo said.

"Okay I've had enough", Tumble yelled. "Who the hell are you?! You're certainly not my brother!"

"Correct you are Tumble. I am not Alonzo."

"Then", Cassandra asked in confusion as Admetus hurried over to his fallen brother and lifted him off the ground. Macavity was still busy staring at Alonzo. "Who are you?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I am Old Deuteronomy?"

Everyone except Munkustrap and the unconscious Asparagus stared.

"'ow is tha' possible", Mungo asked.

"I was shape shifted… by the shape shifter." Skimble let his head drop. "Don't worry Skimble my friend. You're son will be safe."

"If we don't have the mysticals", Admetus asked. "And Macavity doesn't have them… then who has them?"

"Baron", Macavity hissed. "He has them and he's going to steal their powers. He told me about that myth. That stinking traitor."

Suddenly Tantomile gasped.

"What is it Tanta", Cassandra asked.

"I-I can feel Coricopat clearly!"

"What", Macavity asked. "She's a mystical too?"

"Yes", Munk hissed at him. "Now listen Macavity you'll help us fight Baron and we'll let you go and we'll get our friends back."

"What makes you think I'll let the mysticals be after this? Maybe I'll just take them later."

"You won't because if you do we will kill you."

"Tantomile", Deuteronomy said. "Where are they?"

"This way", Tantomile said. '_Hold on Cori I'm coming._'

* * *

"You'll never get away with this", Quaxo said as he was chained to a tree in a clearing. Alonzo/Deuteronomy was chained in a similar manor opposite him and Coricopat was chained to his left and Misto his right. Had they stood on a watch Quaxo would have stand on the 6, Alonzo 12, Cori 9 and Misto 3.

"Quaxo that is so cliché", Misto grumbled.

"So what it's true!"

"Maybe."

"Are they always like this", Baron asked as he walked over to Cori to strengthen the collar he had around his neck.

"Oh yes. Just imagine when you take their powers you'll be just the same and will probably get schizophrenia or at least that's what other will think about you when you argue with yourself."

"Is that before or after he blows like an overfilled balloon", Quaxo asked. Alonzo had told them the myth telepathically after Deuteronomy left.

"If he bursts he wouldn't be able to talk to himself Quaxo", Misto groaned.

"Oh then I hope he burst."

"Why?"

"Then people won't think he's crazy."

Misto groaned again.

"Enough small talking", Baron hissed. "Let's finish this… starting with the telekinetic."

Cori started to gasp in pain as his link with Tantomile was built up again.

'_Hold on Cori I'm coming._'

'_Hurry Millie, Baron is about to kill Quaxo!_'

'_Where are you?_'

'_In a clearing in the forest, just leave the cells and go out through the backdoor and straight into the forest. You'll get here!_'

"Any last words telekinetic", Baron asked as he walked towards the kitten and flung out his paw, claws bared and ready to pierce Quaxo's chest.

* * *

TBC

**_To all my reviewers - Thanks for all the copliments I feel really happy:)_**

**Insanemistosingsmore - That's the point. You are supposed to get confused:)**

**AnimaMex - You did not offend me.**

**Raptoregg64, Ljuba - I hope I gave you some more quotes:) To be honest they just pops into my head I never plan them.**


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

"Quaxo!" Misto yelled in horror as the strike fell.

"OUCH!" Baron screeched, mid strike and started to kick wildly. Misto, Cori and Quaxo stared at a small lizard digging its teeth and claws into Baron's leg. "Get off me you son of a bitch!" He kicked around franticly and Quaxo couldn't help but grin. He also noticed something else… the place where Alonzo/Deuteronomy had been chained was empty. Quaxo's grin widened.

"And you thought you were cold blooded Baron", he grinned.

Baron ignored him and kicked so hard the lizard lost his grip and sailed through the air. But to the astonishment of Baron the lizard, while spinning in the air, transformed into Macavity.

"Macavity", Baron hissed.

"Me oui", Alonzo grinned. "Thought you could fool me Baron? **_Me_** the Napoleon of crime! The master criminal! Did you really think you could fool the great Macavity?"

"It's frightening how much he sounds like him", Cori mumbled to himself.

"You got a big head Macavity", Baron growled.

"It's true", Quaxo couldn't help himself. "There is no hat big enough for it."

"Quaxo", Misto groaned.

"So how can you do this Macavity", Baron continued ignoring the Jellicles as he and Alonzo started to circle each other. "How can you shape shift?"

Alonzo smirked. "I got to the shifter before you did."

"Please there is no such thing as a shape shifter."

Alonzo's grin widened. "Do you wanna bet?" With that he jumped at Baron and they collided with a sickening crack and began wrestling.

* * *

Tantomile ran so hard she panted and she felt that the others were near her. Cori's thoughts had been devastated for a few moments but then they'd calmed. Twiggs hit her and scratched her as they ran through the forest and suddenly they heard the noise of battling toms.

"What the heck is going on", Tugger asked as they stopped.

"Someone's fighting", Admetus said. He and Mungo were dragging Asparagus along with them.

"I could figure that out myself Ad I was just wondering who."

"I thin' we bettah 'urry up an' 'ave a look", Teazer said and took off.

"You're sister is in good shape", Macavity pointed out. "She doesn't seem tired."

"She isn'", Mungo said proudly. "All tha burgling 'as paid off."

"At least it's good for something", Deuteronomy grinned.

"Come on", Munk said and they hurried on their steps.

After running a little more they came into a clearing and Munk that was first almost ran into Teazer that had stopped dead in her tracks starring into the clearing. Misto, Quaxo and Cori were chained to trees and Cori and Misto was both injured. Cori looked worse than Misto. Between the three of them Baron was fighting with Macavity.

"Is t'ere two Macavitys", Teazer asked confused.

"Not at all", Deuteronomy said. "That's the shape shifter."

"What?" The others, except Skimble and Munk yelled and the still unconscious Asparagus was quiet too obviously. Cori looked in their direction.

"Cori", Tantomile exclaimed and hurried over to him and embraced him.

"Millie", he choked out. "You got to get out of here."

"No", she said and started to tug in the chains. "I won't leave you."

"Sis-"

"Don't you sis me Opat! Don't be such a martyr!"

Tugger, Mungo, Plato and Teazer was over at Misto trying to get him loose while Cassandra, Admetus, Tumble and Deuteronomy did the same for Quaxo. Munkustrap came over to help Tantomile and Macavity was watching the fight in bewilderment. He'd had the shape shifter in his dungeons all along? Who the hell could it be?

* * *

Alonzo saw the cavalry arrive and used all his strength to push Baron away from him.

"Leave Baron", he yelled. "You're outnumbered!"

Baron looked around and saw Macavity watch them in bewilderment.

"What the hell", he yelled. "How can you be in two places at the same time?"

"I'm Macavity", Alonzo grinned and lashed out. But Baron sidestepped him and took off towards where Misto was held captive.

"Guys watch out", Alonzo yelled and took off after him.

"Tugger", Misto cried in terror. "Get away from me!"

Tugger didn't understand but suddenly he was pushed roughly to the side. When he looked up he saw that Baron had grabbed Misto's shoulder and both were glowing red.

"Get down", Munkustrap yelled as the explosion came.

* * *

Munk felt something cold around his neck and tried to rise but he fell back to the ground. He saw that everyone was chained to the ground, trees or rocks. Even the unconscious Asparagus and Jenny who'd been looking after him. Baron was the only one left free. The grey cat walked up to the two Macavitys.

"Now", he hissed. "Who of you is the shape shifter?"

"Why would we tell you", Macavity snarled. "You treacherous piece of pollicle shit!"

"Now, now", the other Macavity said. "He's not that bad. He's worse."

"Will you just shut up?"

"Gladly."

"I'm not asking again", Baron yelled. "Who is the shape shifter?"

"Well obviously it should be the one least hostile towards you", Deuteronomy pointed out.

"No, no, no", Skimble said. "I think the most hostile is the real Macavity. He had Baron as a henchcat and he betrayed him."

"If he's not acting."

Munkustrap had been watching the two Macavitys for a moment and smiled when his eyes caught with one of them. That one he knew was Alonzo.

"Shut up", Baron yelled at Deuteronomy and Skimble who had continued their discussion. "Who is the shape shifter?"

"That", said the Macavity who'd said 'gladly'. "Would be me!"

And in front of their eyes the tom started to change, but he screamed in agony and pain.

"Alonzo", Munk yelled in horror before thinking.

"Zo is the shape shifter", Tantomile asked in awe.

"Yes", Coricopat said.

"Is it for our good?"

"I… I don't know."

Baron was now staring down on a black snake; it was a black mamba the world's most venomous snake. Baron didn't know that and Alonzo only knew because Matt had told him.

"Want me to bite you Baron", Alonzo asked and his tongue played. "Or are my new sssshape too ssssscary for you?"

"A snake", Baron asked and laughed. "Forgive me shifter but how can whoa!"

He jumped away just in time as Alonzo tried to bit him.

"I'm the world'ssssss mosssssst veonmoussssss ssssssnake."

"You coward come on and fight like a tom!"

"You're not the right tom to ssssssssspeak."

"Whatever…"

"But iffff a ffffair ffffffffight issssssss what you want I'll gladly do it. Iffffffff…"

"If what?"

"Iffffffff I win you'll let the othersssssssss go."

"And if I win?"

"I'll give you my powerssssss."

"No Alonzo", Munk yelled and pulled in his chains.

"It's true then", Admetus called to him.

"Yes", Alonzo spoke and transformed into himself. "I'm the shape shifter."

The Jellicles looked at him in awe and Tumble felt tears go down his cheeks. His brother was going to fight Baron to save them.

"Now this is ridiculous", Baron said. "Why can't you just die? You were supposed to die!"

"Well you'll have to take it up with the Everlasting cat."

"Or in Cori's case God", Quaxo piped up. "Or in Misto's case the guy down there."

"Exactly Quaxo", Alonzo grinned and the small diversion of attention was all Baron needed. He flew at the Jellicle tom and started to scratch into his chest. Alonzo was an experienced fighter and after he took a few hits he fought back and managed to scratch Baron too. They tumbled around on the ground.

"Yay go Alonzo", Tumble yelled.

"Go Alonzo", Plato called.

'_Love be careful_', Munk thought and watched in horror as the fight continued even more violently then before. Alonzo managed to kick Baron in the gut so said cat stumbled backwards. Alonzo crouched down and jumped. Munk's eyes widened in horror as a red lightning struck Alonzo in the chest. The Jellicle tom tumbled over the ground and hit his head on a rock with a sickening crack. Baron grinned and let go of Misto's ear.

"Oh no please", Tumble whispered. "Don't be dead Zo… Please don't be dead Alonzo… Alonzo!" The last came as a furious and sad scream and the kitten pulled his chains so wildly they cut his wrists.

Baron walked over to the fallen tom and grinned and poked him with a paw.

"Keep your filthy paws off of him", Munkustrap yelled in hatred. "You cheated!"

"Did I", Baron grinned. "We never said anything about _not_ using powers."

Misto gritted his teeth and focused with all his might but nothing happened. The poison Macavity had given him was still working. Baron looked at his paws and noticed that they were still charged with lightning. He grinned and threw one at Alonzo.

"Stop it", Jenny yelled as Baron continued. "Leave him alone!" Her tears were falling and her body trembled.

"Knock it off", Tugger yelled at Baron.

"I just want to make sure he's really dead", Baron stated nonchalantly and charged one last powerful lightning and sent it at Alonzo. "There… now where was I? Oh yes I was going to take the power from the telekinetic."

"Don't you dare touch him", Cassandra yelled. "He's just a kitten!"

"The easier his heart will be to break."

"I want give it to you without a fight", Quaxo said and tried yo put on a brave face. But his voice and body was trembling and it even did it harder when Baron approached him.

"Baron if you take these powers you will get killed", Deuteronomy, still looking like Alonzo said. "No cat was created to handle all of these powers. It will destroy you from the inside just as it started to do to the fallen in the myth."

Baron turned to him and grinned. "So you must be Deuteronomy then. How wonderful I'll get the joy of killing Alonzo and then I can poke out his eyes and cause tremendous pain, very slowly, as I do it."

Quaxo felt hate in his chest and he looked at a rock on the ground and concentrated. It sailed through the air and hit Baron in the back.

"I did it", Quaxo grinned and jumped up and down. He then focused on the rock again and it started to move around Baron, now and then hitting him.

"Ow knock it off", Baron yelled and tried to hit the rock. "Stop that!"

"No", Quaxo said.

"Knock it off or you'll be sorry kitten!"

"No I'm too happy right now."

"Fine then… I'll go for your brother first. I will surely enjoy pulling out his spinal cord."

"No!" Quaxo yelled and more rocks started to fly. The Jellicles watched in awe as Baron tried to get to Misto but was stopped by the rocks. Munkustrap's eyes fell on the body of his lover and he felt tears go down his cheeks.

"NO!" Quaxo yelled as Baron now held his claws to Misto's throat. "Get away from him!"

"Why should I?" Baron asked.

A loud roar echoed through the clearing. It was the sound of a large cat roaring, not a lion or a tiger. All the cats' eyes widened when they saw that a large cheetah had arrived from nowhere. It closed its mouth from the roar and ran over and knocked Baron away from Misto. Its eyes were black and shining furiously with a deep fire. Munk gasped and his tears stopped falling.

"Alonzo!" he yelled but the cheetah didn't take his eyes from Baron. It moved forward, slowly because of all the injuries it seemed to have.

"Munk it's not Alonzo", Cori tried he could see the dead body of his friend near the rock. "It must be the original shape shifter."

"What do you mean?"

"We're in _the _clearing", Tantomile explained.

"The one in the myth?"

"Yes", the twins said in unison.

"But… there is no oak here."

"It was", they continued. "A long time ago. But even though roots go deep they can't protect a tree from fire. This place was once the home of the Jellicle tribe."

"One day a rivaling tribe put the tree on fire", Deuteronomy continued. "And the Jellicles had to flee or risk dying in the fire."

The cheetah still hadn't attacked Baron who was shaking like a leaf it just stood before the grey cat and opened its mouth to hiss and show off all the sharp teeth.

"You attacked the wrong tribe fallen", the cheetah said with a deep voice. Munk's heart took a jump and he looked even closer at the cheetah.

"It can't be", he said and looked at Alonzo's body. "It just can't be."

"The fallen i-is Macavity", Baron stuttered.

"No you are. You have fallen from the grace of the Everlasting cat. Macavity however still has a change to make things right. He just has to realize it."

"Everyone deserves a second chance", Skimble said.

"Yes", the cheetah continued. "But not you fallen. The Everlasting cat does not take easy on anyone trying to harm her children the way you planned to do."

Baron looked the cheetah over and saw the deep gashes that blood leaked out from in steady streams.

"Y-you're dying", he said and tried to look smug.

"I am."

Baron opened his eyes to answer but the cheetah cut him off.

"And so are you." With a mighty roar the cheetah fly at Baron and sunk its teeth around Baron and the grey cat struggled fiercely. The cheetah flung him away and Baron landed hard on his back. He looked up, blood was covering his entire body and his eyes were slowly closing.

"Who are you", he asked weakly.

"I'm the shape shifter", the cheetah answered and shifted again. This time he turned into a white and black patched tom. "But I'm also named Alonzo."

"Don't you ever die", Baron asked and closed his eyes and died. The chains disappeared as he did. Alonzo turned to Munk and smiled.

"Alonzo", Munk said and grinned. Alonzo grinned back but then gasped in pain and stumbled.

"Alonzo!" Munk yelled and ran over just as his lover fell.

* * *

TBC

**_To all my reviewers - Thanks for all the copliments I feel really happy:)_**

**pocketrider - this wasn't the last one:)**

**Insanemistosingsmore - I didn't kill Quaxo 0:)**

**AnimaMex - I saved him. I like the Zo/Deuty part too:)**

**TeenageMutantNinjaHamster & RedRubyStorm - I didn't kill Quaxo... or Misto I like them too much:)**

**Ljuba - I hope you find more quotes you like:) And what(smiles innocently)? Cliffhangers makes people want to continue reading;)**

**Raptoregg64 - I did as you wished;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

"Alonzo", Munk yelled and gave his lover a gentle shake. "Alonzo!"

"Mmm", Alonzo muttered and his eyes fluttered open. "Wha'?"

"D-don't you dare leave me again. I just got you back for heaven's sake."

Alonzo smiled softly his eyes half closed. He looked around as the tribe joined them. Admetus was helping the now conscious Asparagus stand. Misto and Quaxo were supporting each other and Tantomile was helping her brother.

"'ow's Mi'o an' Qu'o", Alonzo asked drowsily. "An' Co'I'pa'?"

"We're fine", Coricopat said softly. "A little banged up but other than that we're fine."

"Are you going to be okay Alonzo", Quaxo asked or more whimpered.

"'m o'ay", Alonzo mumbled and felt someone drop beside him and hug him. "'um'le?"

"Sh save your strength", Tumble said. Alonzo smiled and then he started to gasp and convulsing. "Mum!"

Jenny pushed her way forward and dropped down beside her sons and Munk and started to look at the wounds. Alonzo was bleeding from everywhere and she felt a really deep gash in his stomach. She raised her drenched paws and felt tears in her eyes.

"I-I can't do anything", she stuttered.

"Jenny", Skimble said. "Please don't give up."

"Remember the message mum", Tumble yelled in panic.

"Tumble I'm sorry", Jenny choked on his tears. "I can't do anything." She started when a paw touched her cheek and she looked down into the face of her oldest son.

"I' o'ay mum", he whispered. "I' o'ay."

"No", Munk said and shook his head and Alonzo looked at him. "It is **_not_** okay Alonzo. Don't you dare give up on me do you hear me!"

"Help!" They turned around at Quaxo's terrified scream and they turned to see Macavity holding a death grip on Misto.

"Macavity", Tugger roared. "Let. Him. Go!"

"No my dear brother I think not", Macavity grinned. "You see if I take the powers from all the mysticals I will die. But if I only take the conjurers…"

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh I dear." Macavity dug his claws into Misto's back and the young tom screamed in pain.

"Misto", Quaxo screamed in terror as his brother struggled in Macavity's grip. Tugger noticed a sharp wooden stick vibrate on the ground.

"Aw am I hurting you", Macavity taunted and dug his claws further and further in. "Don't worry… it will soon hurt more." Misto screamed again.

"Misto", Quaxo screeched. The stick flew through the air and buried itself in Macavity's back and pierced his heart. The ginger tom gasped and fell to the ground… but as did Mistofelees.

* * *

"Misto", Quaxo said and shook his brother carefully. "Misto!"

"He's losing too much blood", Admetus said grimly as Jerrie and Asparagus pulled the dead body of Macavity away. "He won't make it."

Alonzo looked up at his mother who was looking at the small conjurer with tears in her eyes.

"Go mum", Alonzo choked out.

"What?" Jenny looked at him.

"Go… save Misto. Please… for me?"

"B-but w-what about you", Munk stuttered out and his lover looked up to meet his eyes. "Zo-"

"Munkustrap…" Munk sighed heavily and looked at Jenny.

"Go Jenny", he said with his voice thick of emotions. "Save Misto."

"I'll be right back dear", Jenny told her son and hurried over to the fallen conjurer. Deuteronomy who still looked like Alonzo sank down beside them.

"I guess I better fix that", Alonzo said and touched Deuteronomy and very, very slowly the old tom turned into himself again. Alonzo's eyes closed and his head lulled to the side.

"Alonzo", Munk said and gave him a shake. "Don't fall asleep. You hear me! Stay awake."

"Munk…"

"Don't object just do as I tell you."

"Love you… don't f-forget me."

"Stop it! You're not going anywhere!"

"T-tell Deme I love her?"

"Tell her yourself."

"Munk please…"

"Listen now you stubborn old fur hat", Munk hissed. "You will tell her that yourself because you are not leaving me!"

"Munk…"

"No I won't allow it! I-"

Alonzo put a paw over his lover's mouth and his eyes were filled with sorrowful tears.

"This time Munk", he whispered softly. "There is nothing you… can… do… about…"

Alonzo paw slid limply off of Munk's face and his head dropped and his eyes closed.

* * *

"No", Munk breathed in horror. "No. No! Lonz… Alonzo? ALONZO!"

The rest of the tribe turned around towards them while Jenny worked on Misto with tears going down her cheeks.

"Z-Zo", Tumble stuttered and wiggled out of his father's grasp and hurried over to his brother and gave his body a shake. "Zo? Wake up… wake up." Alonzo's face or body didn't response and tears started to fall from Tumble's eyes. "Zo? Wake up… Wake up! Wake up!" he started to cry and his little body shook with sobs and Skimble hurried over and took him in his arms again. He was crying heavily too.

"Misto's going to be fine", Jenny said so low only Admetus who sat beside her could hear. "Admetus can you carry him?"

"Yes Jenny", he answered. "Tugger, Asp give me a paw." He rose solemnly and the other two toms helped put Misto on Admetus' back.

Munk was watching his lover with a still face and then turned to watch Alonzo's other body but all he saw was the body of a dead mouse.

'_Alonzo turned it into a copy of himself…_' he thought. '_So he could fool Baron and save us._'

"Munk", Tugger's gentle voice brought him to reality and he started. "We must leave now Munk."

Munk looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and it broke Tugger's heart to see him like that.

"Stripes please. We can't stay here."

"Then you go…"

"Not without you I'm not."

"Tugger…"

"No. Come on Stripes."

A deafening crack was heard from above them and the saw dark, almost black clouds swirl around in the sky. Across the sky shot lightning and one struck down next to the Jellicles. They all jumped in terror and then the wind started to blow so hard they almost left the ground.

"I didn't feel tense", Cassandra yelled. "This is no normal storm!"

"Look", Teazer yelled and pointed towards the bodies of Baron and Macavity. From the dark clouds small whirls had reached down from the sky and were closing in on the two evil cats. When they got closer it looked as if the evil cats' bodies turned into smoke and was sucked up by the clouds. Tugger and Jerrie grabbed Munk's shoulders and pulled him away from Alonzo.

"The Everlasting cat is angry", Deuteronomy said. "Someone has angered her. We must leave now!"

They started to run but Munk stopped and looked back at Alonzo's body and made a try to run back when Mungo caught his arm.

"Munk no", he yelled over the thunder and wind. "Alonzo wouldn' wan' ya tah doie! 'e doied tah save ya! Le's go!" He was stronger than they gave him credit for and he pulled Munkustrap with them and they ran. They didn't stop until they were far away and they noticed how humans stopped and pointed at the dark sky above the forest. Munk felt tears go down his face. He'd lost his lover again and this time it was for good. He felt someone put an arm around him and looked into the kind eyes of Asparagus.

"I know you were lovers Munk", he whispered so only Munk would hear. "I'm far more observant than I'm given credit for. But that's not the point. Alonzo clearly wanted _you_ and us to live. Don't destroy the memory of his honorable deed."

Munk sighed and the two of them walked after the rest of the tribe. Munk didn't look back afraid that if he did… he would run back to the forest.

* * *

Back at the yard the other queens were worried and Pouncival had been saved from the bucket.

"What are we going to do", Bombalurina asked.

"There is nothing we can do", Exotica sighed. "We can only hope Munkustrap and the others find them in time to save Asp too."

"Look", Electra said and pointed towards the gate. Towards them came a solemn group of toms and three queens and two kittens.

"Asparagus!" Exotica exclaimed and hurried over to give him a hard hug and kissed her mate's cheek.

"Hi Exy", he said solemnly.

"What happened?"

The other queens joined them and Pouncival hug his two friends Plato and Tumble. But he noticed Tumble's red and puffy eyes.

"What's wrong", he asked in a worried voice and looked between the grownups. Munk stormed off and no one tried to stop him.

"A-Alonzo died to save us", Quaxo said. "Mostly me because Baron was trying to kill me."

"Baron", Jelly asked confused. "Wasn't it Macavity who kidnapped you?"

"Well he did but you see eh…"

Deuteronomy sighed and told them the whole story. When he was done not a single eye was dry.

* * *

Munk looked up at the red sky, the sun was rising. He'd been crying all night and now he had no tears left to cry. He sniffled and looked at the red sphere rising in the east and he started to sing:

**_I lived in an eternity as if you didn't exist  
_****_In all dreams you were still so close, so wonderfully close  
_****_And I thought that I found you, but you were somewhere else  
_****_And every time I found someone I saw that the dream wasn't true_******

**_Think of all the arms I've left for my longing for you  
_****_because I thought that you was there waiting for me  
_****_Yes all the days I've been walking so sad and tired  
_****_just to meet the most beautiful person I ever met_******

**_It was easy and beautiful; you said that you'd waited for me  
_****_I could scent there was a heaven on Earth, I saw it  
_****_And you asked me to always live my life close to you  
_****_I followed your steps and everything I ever dreamt was there for me_**

**_Think of all the arms I've left for my longing for you  
_****_because I thought that you was there waiting for me  
_****_Yes all the days I've been walking so sad and tired  
_****_just to meet the most beautiful person I ever met_******

**_There is no one who's so wonderfully attracted my heart  
_****_With all your tenderness you make the sorrow and pain slowly slip away  
_****_All the shadows, all the darkness that used to be so obvious  
_****_it disperse and together we can see the light rises with the sun's speed_**

**_Think of all the arms I've left for my longing for you  
_****_because I thought that you was there waiting for me  
_****_Yes all the days I've been walking so sad and tired  
_****_just to meet the most beautiful person I ever met_**

**_just to meet the most beautiful person I ever met…_**

Munk started to cry again and asked the Everlasting cat why? Why wasn't he ever allowed to be happy?

* * *

**_TBC _**

**_Song is "Av längtan till dig" = "Longing for you" by Janne Krantz and Åsa Jinder. It's performed by Åsa Jinder and CajsaStina Åkerström. The reason I chose this song is because it was played on my brother's daugter's funeral. Since it Swedish in original I tried my best to translate it. Listen to it, even thought you might not understand the words you can listen to the music._**

**_pocketrider - thanks for the credit:)_**

**_and to all my reviewers who have begged me NOT to kill Alonzo - I'm, really deeply sorry. But if you've read my other works you might know how this will end. Don't give up hope remember the Everlasting cat._**


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

I have never been this mad before. I gave that moldy old fur hat another chance and what does he do? He tries to kill one of my chosen children! Well I'm telling you all that I only give two chances for my children to f-mess up. Now those Jellicles on the other hand ***sigh*** sometimes they are too noble for their own good. Like that shape shifter! Every time I give one of my children the power of shape shifting they use it to sacrifice themselves. Like this latest one Alonzo… Móta Vakt that is his other name… No not his ineffable name. I have names for all of my mystical children.

Conjurer – Töframaður

Healer – Heilari

Leader – Leiðtogi

Protector – Verndari

Psychic – Huga Lesandi

Shape shifter – Móta Vakt

Telekinetic – Andlega Hreyfingu*

Yeah I know you might not understand what it means but if you are Icelandic you will. I was there once and fell in love with the language. But enough of that I was talking about Alonzo. Oh dear that tom and his lover has suffered a lot. How come that every time I put Móta Vakt and Verndari on Earth they can never live happy together? I mean how hard is it to give two toms, or queens from earlier years, a chance to be happy? Geez sometimes I wonder if someone has cursed those two parts? But if someone… and I suspect it's _He_ and _Him_ who are behind it… wants to mess with _my_ children I'll have to mess back. No I'm not going to hurt _His_ children I'm going to take care of _MY_ children and if _He _or _Him_ dare to interfere I will seek them out and kick their asses into the next millennia! What disturbs me the most is that half my Huga Lesandi says _His_ name more than mine and my lovely Andlega Hreyfingu pointed out that _MY_ Töframaður is interested in _Him!_ What must a mother do to keep her children loyal! Well hopefully _this_ will keep _MY_ children _Mine._ Obsessive? Why would you ever think that?***Looks innocent*** I would never sound bitter! Min you I am a goddess and a goddess _don't_ sound bitter. How do I know? Well I'm a goddess so ha! In your face! Okay, okay I'm sorry see I'm such a good goddess that _I_ can apologize… that's more than _He_ and _Him_ can…

* * *

"Munk", Demeter said softly and sat down beside him.

"Yes Demeter."

"We're going to have a memorial ceremony for my brother today."

"I know."

"I was just wondering…"

When she didn't answer Munk looked at her and saw the uncomfortable look on her face.

"What is it Demeter?"

"Last time Alonzo was killed… You felt that he wasn't… w-what do you feel now?"

He groaned and kicked a rock.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to Munkustrap. I-I just want to know."

"Nothing Demeter. I feel nothing and that's strange. Shouldn't I feel hurt? Shouldn't I feel as something was missing? Shouldn't I act as Tantomile did when Coricopat was taken from her like that?"

"Maybe it's the fact that Alonzo died in your arms that makes you feel nothing. You got out all your feelings there."

"I only wish I could get my paws on Baron and kill that son of a bitch."

"Get in line Stripes", Tugger growled and joined them on TSE 1. "I'll kill him first."

"He's already dead Tugger", Quaxo grumbled and sat down beside Munk. "What are you going to do revive him?"

"Hell no I don't want that evil mold breath in our world."

"Good because you did I would have to kill you."

"Whoa Quaxo", Munkustrap said. "What happened to the funny little kitten we all love?"

"He killed a tom."

"Macavity hurt your brother Quaxo", Demeter said. "What were you supposed to do?"

"I don't know…"

"How is he", Munkustrap asked kindly.

"He woke up yesterday and Jenny said he'll be able to leave his den tonight." Quaxo sniffled. "I almost lost him." He began crying and the three grown cats hugged him. He was after all, just a kitten still.

"Don't worry Quaxo", Demeter soothed. "Your brother is made of tougher stuff. He can after all shoot lightning."

"A-am I tough?"

"Oh no", Munkustrap said. "You're tougher."

"Cori and Misto think I'm annoying."

"I resent that!" Coricopat objected as he and Tantomile sat down below the car. "I think you are very entertaining."

"It didn't sound like it down there…"

"Well I was a bit grumpy."

"Oh please a lemon is sweeter than you were."

The others laughed.

"See" Tugger grinned. "Here's the Quaxo we love."

"You love only yourself."

"So not true!"

"Stick your tongue out."

"Why?"

"Because if you lie it turns black. I want to see if it has."

Tugger grumbled something and rose. "Well I have to talk to father about the memorial ceremony."

Munkustrap's slid off his face again and he sighed.

'_Wherever you are my love_', he thought. '_I hope you are safe and happy._'

* * *

'_This has to be a fucking nightmare_'_, _Alonzo thought as he looked around the room. He was in a human hospital… again. This time though he was no longer looking like an Italian. He was blonde with eyes so dark they were black, pale skin and white teeth. He was yet again covered in bandages. The door opened and in came Daisy from the home. She'd been moved to the city hospital.

"Not you again", Alonzo exclaimed and she stared at him.

"Have we met before?"

"Yeah at that horrible home were you almost killed me with your baby treatment of me!"

"Oh you've been at the home?"

"Sweet Everlasting ca- I Just told you!"

"No need to be so moody mister."

"I thought I escaped you and here you are again! Can my life get any worse?!"

"Well it's nice to see our mystical man is awake", said the same policeman, Frank as he and Jane entered.

"Obviously it can." Alonzo fell backwards exasperated.

"What's his problem", Jane asked Daisy.

"Obviously he doesn't like hospitals."

"Who in their right mind like hospitals", Alonzo groaned.

"He's got a point", Frank said and grinned.

"Thank you Frank."

"No problem… wait how do you know my name?"

Alonzo looked at him. "That's for me to know and you to wonder."

Frank chuckled and shook his head.

"Are you always this mystical?"

"You have no idea."

"So", Jane asked. "Who are you?"

"You already know me", Alonzo grinned. "If you'll excuse me I'll take me leave now."

"Who", Jane said as Alonzo rose from the bed on a bit wobbly legs. "What are you doing?!"

"Leaving what does it look like?"

"Sir you better lie down this instant."

"No Jane and Daisy don't you dare."

"How", Daisy asked confused. "How do you know my name?"

Alonzo grinned and felt the familiar tingling when his body shifted and now he looked like his normal human self.

"Alonzo", the three of them exclaimed in shock and horror.

"Well it was not so nice to see you all again", Alonzo grinned and walked up to the window. "See ya."

As he jumped the three humans ran up to the window to try to see him. But all they saw was a black and white tom running over the roof tops.

* * *

"Dear beloved tribe", Deuteronomy said at sunset when they were starting the memorial. "We are gathered here to remember and honor a member that sacrificed himself so that we could all be safe. Alonzo, son of Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots and brother of Demeter and Tumblebrutus was a wonderful and loyal-"

"He was more", Asparagus cut Deuteronomy off and everyone looked at him.

"Sorry", Deuteronomy said and Asparagus jumped up on the tire beside him and looked at Munkustrap who nodded. Asparagus cleared his throat and began talking:

"We are gathered here to remember and honor a member that sacrificed himself so that we could all be safe. Alonzo, son of Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots and brother of Demeter and Tumblebrutus, the shape shifter of the Jellicle tribe, the second protector and the mate of Munkustrap was a wonderful and loyal tom."

"Whoa hold it", Tugger said and muttered broke out in the tribe. "Did you just say mate of Munkustrap?"

"Yes Tugger."

"But… that's insane!"

"No", Munk yelled at him. "It's not. It's the truth."

"B-but y-you said you were just friends!"

"We were just friends then."

Deuteronomy smiled and hugged his oldest son comforting. "Love is a gift that is not to been taking easy."

"What?"

Then a dark growl made them all spin around and face a pollicle.

"RUN!" Jelly yelled and most of the tribe ran. Except for Munkustrap who planned to defend his tribe and noticed it was the same pollicle as before.

"Munk", Tugger yelled in horror. "Run away! You can't take him on your own."

"I can God damn try."

"Cori you've converted Munk to your beliefs", Quaxo yelled he just couldn't help it.

Munk grinned and he and the dog started to circle each other, just as a human entered the yard. He was blonde and lean with dark eyes and white teeth. But he was cut up on many places.

"Oi", he yelled and hurried over and grabbed the dog by its neck. "Can't you keep off hurting cats at all?! Do I need to hit you with that pipe again?!"

Munk started. "Again what do you mean again?"

The dog growled and jumped at the man who kicked it in the chin. The dog whimpered.

"Shoo", the man yelled. "Get out of here!" The dog fled and the man dropped to his knees. His injuries were still bothering him. Munk carefully walked up to him and looked at him closely. The pale man grinned and stroked Munk's head.

"Hi there Stripes", he said.

"That voice", Munk exclaimed and looked closer. "Those eyes…"

_"Don't forget me"_ Alonzo's words echoed in his mind.

"Alonzo", Munk whispered and the man smiled and nodded. "Alonzo!"

Munk flew at him as the man shifted into a cat and they embraced and kissed.

"Alonzo", came several voices at once and soon the two lovers were surrounded by the tribe. Alonzo was hugged and kissed by his family and hugged by his friends and several queens kissed his cheek.

"To quote a bastard", Tugger grinned. "Don't you ever die?"

"I did this time", Alonzo grinned softly. "But hey I'm a cat. We got nine lives… at least I do."

"How is it even possible", Munk asked holding his arm around Alonzo's shoulders.

"**_I decide over _**MY**_ children, no matter what _**He **_or _**Him **_says_**." Everyone stared at the twins who'd spoken in unison.

"I think you got your answer son", Deuteronomy grinned. "The Everlasting cat is not angry anymore."

* * *

Later that night found two toms side by side in Alonzo's den. Munkustrap was helping exchange the bandages Jenny and Jelly had put on Alonzo after the greetings. Munk sighed.

"What's troubling you Munk?" Alonzo asked.

"Nothing."

"Munk I know you. You only sigh when something is wrong. So come on what's wrong?"

"I thought I lost you this time Alonzo…" Alonzo turned to him. "You really died and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I felt so useless."

"Hey", Alonzo put his paws on Munk's cheeks and dried away some tears. "You know me Munk. I don't care if I'm happy all I want is you to live and be happy. It was my destiny to die."

"The Everlasting cat didn't agree."

"Obviously she didn't."

"Alonzo I love you so damn much." Alonzo gave him a soft kiss.

"I love you too Munk."

"I… I wrote a song to you after you disappeared... the first time."

"You did?"

"Well it isn't done." Munk rose from their bed and hurried to his den and came back with a piece of paper. He sat down beside Alonzo. They cuddled up together. Alonzo was leaning his head on Munk's shoulder and Munk cleared his throat.

_Munk:_**_ Another day  
Without your smile  
Another day just passes by  
But now I know  
How much it means  
For you to stay  
Right here with me_**

The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer

I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you… - Munk hadn't written anymore. Alonzo looked up at him and smiled and started to sing:**__**

A thousand miles between us now  
It causes me to wonder how  
Our love tonight remains so strong  
It makes our risk right all along

The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer

I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you – Alonzo kissed Munk's cheek and grinned. They looked at each other and smiled.**__**

_Both_**_: Things can come and go I know but  
Baby I believe  
Something's burning strong between us  
Makes it clear to me_**

I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you

"That was lovely Munk", Alonzo grinned and lied down with a yawn. "Who knew you were such a poet."

"Well I got a good inspiration source."

"Oh?"

"Yeah", Munk lied down beside him and kissed his cheek. "You."

"Aw now I'm blushing."

"So? You're still cute." They both laughed and then yawned and fell asleep. They cuddled up together happily and were both dreaming of their life to come. A life together as protectors of their tribe and lovers and for once the protector and the shape shifter were happy.

* * *

**_The end. I'm planning on writing another story that might be slash too. it will be an au keep an eye out for it:)_**

**_to all my reviewers - thanks for all reviews:)_**

**_Love Eraman._**

**_*The names are in Icelandic._**


End file.
